Mechanical Evolution
by Kyodon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was three things above all else. Intelligent, obsessed with heroes and lonely. So what was a quirkless boy with a genus intellect to do when he has no friends? Build some. With that Mindset, Izuku set's off to make not just someone to keep him company but also someone who can fufil his dream of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Tape one

My name is Izuku Midoriya….and I am trying to create life. A fully sentient android who will go on to save lives. A hero.

I know it sounds crazy…..but I can't take it anymore.

All I have is my mom and she is so busy it's getting to the point where I rarely see her anymore.

And due to my quirklessness making friends is all but impossible.

So I want to have company then my only choice is to make some.

Lucky I have...well let's just say an above average intelligence and a keen interest in machines.

I am making these tapes so in the event that an incident occurs that causes me to lose my memories, I'll be able to listen to these and figure out what I was doing.

I have already started drawing up blueprints and I plan on getting my materials from that beach where everyone throws their trash.

I'm hoping to get her ready by the U.A. entrance exam which will be happening in about nine months. Hopefully, this will go well. 

Tape two

This is not going well.

To put it simply I underestimated the type of parts I needed to do this.

The beach has basically nothing strong or complex enough to use and I don't have the money for the parts I need.

If I can't find a way to get parts...then this project is done.

Tape three

It seems that for the first time in my life I got lucky.

When I was searching for parts on the beach again...a black portal appeared and swallowed me.

Next thing I knew I was in a dark room with a very strange man.

He has no face except for a mouth and outlines of where his eyes should be. He wore a black suit and was attached to what looked like life support. 

He introduced himself as All for one and he told me he could help me with my project.

I asked how he knew about my project. I hadn't told anyone, not even my mom, about what I was doing.

He just laughed and said it didn't matter.

He told me that he could give me all the resources I needed to complete my work.

But he said he wanted one thing.

He wanted me to make him an android as well. Um uh, That is to say, he wanted me to make a second android for him. Not that he wanted me to turn him into an android. J-just wanted to clarify that. 

This all seemed so….shady. In truth, I probably should have said no. 

But I can't be alone again.

Tape four

All for one wasn't lying when he said he could give me everything I needed.

Parts, better blueprint paper, computers. He even gave me a fully functioning lab!

I can't tell you how much better it is to work in a lab instead of just my bedroom.

Tape eight

Finally! The blueprints are done and I can get to work on the bodies for the two! 

All for one had given me instructions on what he wanted his android to look like.

He said he wanted it to be a child. White-haired, male. 

He seemed to know exactly what he wanted which made me a little suspicious but at this point, there was no turning back. 

I decided I would make my android female since I was already making a male one so I figured I would go for some variety.

I know that a female android would technically be called a gynoid but that sounds weird and I don't think It truly matters all that much.

It's getting awkward to just call them the android that belongs to me and the android that belongs to him.

Also, It kind of makes it sound like we own them which doesn't sound right with me. 

I have decided to call her...Sukui.(Pronounced Sue-Ku-e) 

It means salvation.

I named her that because I hope she can be not just my salvation, but salvation to many different people as well.

Tape thirty

The bodies are nearing completion.

I gave Sukui green wire like hair with plugs at the end. These plugs will serve as a way to interface with any form of technology. It still looks like hair, but it's really shiny. It's actually really pretty to look at. It's bright green matches her eyes.

She is somewhat muscular for a female but not too much so. Just enough to support her weapons system.

I've been trying to make her conventionally attractive. After all many girls talk about how they wish they were prettier and I don't want that for her. I want her to be happy with how she looks.

The….breast were the most awkward part. I hesitated on giving her these but one of the things I've heard girls complain about and bully other girls over is the size of their breast so my hands were tied. I hope I made them a decent size without making them too big….god this is embarrassing!

She will be powered by a fusion reactor and on top of that, I've also made it so that she can absorb solar energy and use it as power in case something happens to her reactor or if she needs to attack. 

Oh, right I should probably talk about her weapons system. 

First and foremost her strength is insane! At max strength, she could most likely pick up a bus! Her durability is about on the same level as her strength so all and all unless she gets in a fight with someone with a powerful strength enhancement quirk she'll be fine. She is also very durable when it comes to elemental damage. Electricity won't be able to do any significant damage, she's totally waterproof, and extremely fire resistant although someone like Endeavor would still be able to destroy her. 

Her speed will be a few levels above the average person, although anyone with a quirk that can significantly boost their speed will likely still be faster.

Lastly for long-range attacks I've given her the ability to blast condensed solar energy from her eyes. In other words, I gave her laser eyes. 

Her eyes will also be able to scan and analyze people. Although I can't do much more with her sensors until I can make her sentient. 

All for one told me not to give his android any weapons. I won't lie this did make me feel better about working with him. Knowing that he could not use the android to hurt people.

All I need to do is add the artificial skin, then I can move on to the hard part.

Giving them life.

Tape thirty-three

So this is gonna be easier then I thought.

You see what I need to do is take brain waves and convert certain aspects of those brain waves and turn them into new brain waves.

It's a lot more complicated than it sounds.

At first, I was concerned that my inexperience would make things difficult however when I voiced this concern to All for one he said he would partner me with someone who had experience with the brain. 

He calls himself the doctor and he is a genius.

He seemed very interested in my project...and me.

He asked me what I planned to do after my project was done.

To be honest I didn't really know. I guess I'll just join U.A.'s support course and help Sukui with being a hero.

Then he said something that concerned me.

He said "Why stop? You are creating a whole new form of life far beyond humans. Much like mine."

I asked him what he meant about that "Much like mine part."

He didn't give me an answer.

Tape thirty-five

So I decided to use my own brain waves to make the baseline for Sukui. However, I also wanted to combine them with Kacchan's.

I've always admired Kacchan's strength. His confidence, his willpower, his sheer desire to win. I would love for Sukui to have these traits.

However, getting Kacchan's brain waves would not be an easy task. 

I talked about this with All for one and he said he would take care of this.

I told him he really didn't need to. Mostly because I was concerned about Kacchan. 

However, All for one seemed to read my mind and told me that he would be fine. 

I did not have the will to argue.

The next day All for one gave me a drive with Kacchan's brain waves.

I called aunt Mitsuki and she said Kacchan was fine.

All for one is a very scary man.

At the same time, All for one gave me the brain waves he wanted me to use for his android. 

The doctor instructed me to use these brain waves exactly and not to make any original ones.

I told him that, that would make the android and exact copy of a person rather than a new person. They would even have the memories of that person.

He said that was the point.

For whatever reason All for one wanted me to make a copy of someone.

After analyzing the brain waves I could tell that they were cut off at a certain point.

Given the fact that the body for the android was that of a child, it seems like All for one wanted me to make a copy of someone as a child. 

Given that the android would have no weapons I figured it would be fine to not look into this any further.

After all, this might be a personal matter and I don't want to intrude. 

Tape forty-nine

They're alive.

They may not be up and moving around but their programs are now sentient on a subconscious level. 

It's kind of like a baby in the womb after their brain has fully formed.

Sukui's program is taking the thoughts and feelings from mine and Bakugo's brain waves and using them a foundation to form a new person entirely. With new feelings and new thoughts!

All for one's android who he still won't tell me the name of. Is much simpler. His program is just taking those memories and emotions and making it so they can continue on as if he was the original person.

Also as much as I didn't want to do it I added something into her programming. A safety precaution. To make sure that she would never be able to hurt an innocent person. 

It's about two months before the U.A. entrance exam. I should be able to get her up and running long before then.

Tape Fifty-two

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day these two will be fully operational.

We have already installed the program into their bodies. Now we just have to wait for their subconsciousness to adjust to their bodies and become fully conscious.

All for one took the body of his now fully complete android.

He congratulated me on my success and thanked me for making him the android.

A black portal opened and he told me I could keep the lab before leaving.

After that, I was left with Sukui. 

Her fully completed form looked entirely human. The only thing that looked somewhat robotic was the plugs on the end of her hair. Although people would probably just assume that it was her quirk.

This will be my last tape.

With the project complete and my memory still intact I don't really have a need for these.

Still, I think I'll keep these around. Might be nice to listen through them again one day.

End of tapes. Third person

Izuku had stayed at the lab that night.

His mother had been working late so he was sure she went right to sleep that night.

He woke up to find he had fallen asleep on the work table in his rolling chair.

"Are you awake father?" Asked a sweet and somewhat robotic voice.

Izuku froze.

He looked up and found Sukui. Upright, awake and looking right at him.

Izuku backed up, startled by his creation, which caused him to accidentally fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Ow," Izuku said. 

Sukui rushed to his side. "Father! Are you ok! My sensors tell me that no damage has occurred but are you in any pain?" 

Izuku didn't respond. He was too busy looking in amazement at his creation.

"Father? Is something wrong?" Sukui asked.

"You're alive," Izuku said. His tone filled with disbelief. 

Sukui looked at him confused. "Yes. You made me perfectly. The fact that I am operational should not be a surprise."

"You're alive. You're alive!" Izuku shouted as he leaped up with glee. 

Izuku started barraging her with questions"How do you feel? Are you touch-sensors working right? Do you still have any of Kacchan's or my memories? Can-" 

"Father please slow down!" Sukui said. "If I attempted to answer those all at once it would be confusing."

Izuku realized that he had gotten carried away and apologized. "S-sorry. It's just…..I had doubts…..The whole Idea of creating life just seems...insane...even after all the work was already done….I guess I still didn't believe I could do it."

Sukui was still confused. "Father. Why did you doubt yourself so much?"

"Umm...Uh." Izuku didn't know how to answer that question. The number's told him he would be able to do it and after All, for one provided him with the resources, it should have been pretty clear that he would succeed. 

Still. To Izuku it was strange to think he could accomplish anything. After years of being called useless to achieve something like this was…..

Tears went down Izuku's face.

He had really done it.

"Father!" Sukui said alarmed by the tears. "Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"

Izuku tried to wipe the joyful tears from his eyes to no avail. "No, no, it's just...I did it!"

Sukui had no idea was going on. Tears were typically a sign of sadness so why did her father seem happy.

With her sensors not being able to figure out the best solution she decided that she would just go with what felt right.

And so the creation hugged her creator.

Izuku eyes widened as her arms closed around him.

It had been so long since he had received a hug.

Izuku Midoriya cried in his creation's arms as he was reminded of why he built her in the first place.

Finally, he would never be lonely again. 

Meanwhile.

A small boy woke up in a room.

This room wasn't familiar to the boy and he had no idea on how he got here.

He looked down to see he was in a bed. Also, something that was unfamiliar to him. 

"Ahh. I see you're awake." 

The boy looked to his side and screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

To his left was the scariest looking man he had ever seen.

"Come now. I know I look and sound different from what you remember...but it's still me...little brother."

All for one stared at the child form of his long-dead little brother. 

_This time. This will go very differently. _

**Hey guys thanks for reading my new story. If you have any issues, questions or request then please review! I love reading those. Also If I got the color of All for one's brother's hair wrong then I'm sorry. I'm color blind.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Inko Midoriya walked into her house after a long day of work ready to go to bed. 

She sighed looking at her door sadly. _I'm so tired I don't think I'll be able to make dinner. I hope Izuku found something to eat. _

After Izuku's father died Inko had to work two jobs in order to allow her and Izuku to live comfortably. Of course, this resulted in Inko having a lot less time to spend with her son which tore her apart on the inside. 

Inko walked up to her door and opened it walking past the doorway.

She walked past the kitchen and she walked past her son sitting next to a girl she didn't know. 

_Wait a minute. _

Inko backed up to see that the girl was in fact not an illusion.

"Hello, grandmother." She said giving her a bright smile. 

**THUD**

"Mom!"

"Grandmother!"

The next day.

Inko opened her eyes and saw daylight.

_What a strange dream. _She thought.

Inko remembered it was Sunday. Her one day off so she didn't have to be in a hurry. 

_I should make Izuku some breakfast. _

Inko got out of bed, which she strangely didn't remember climbing onto, and opened. The door.

"Hello, grandmother are you feeling better?" 

Inko's eyes widened as in front of her was the exact same girl from what she thought was her dream.

Inko and Sukui started at each other speechless until Izuku walked up to them.

"Oh, good morning mom." He said looking nervously between the two. 

Inko looked at Izuku with a baffled expression. "Izuku. Who is this girl? And why is she calling me grandmother?

"Her name is Sukui and the reason she's calling you grandmother is...well um...because you are," Izuku said nervously trying to figure out the best way to explain this. 

The realization that Izuku would have to introduce his mother to Sukui hit him like a brick wall back at the lab. It didn't help that Sukui insisted on calling him father, which was technically true, and calling his mother grandmother.

"What do you mean she is?" Asked Inko who was now freaking out.

"Mom please calm down!" Izuku said also starting to panic. "She's an android! I created her so that technically makes me her father and that technically makes you her grandmother."

The panic on Inko's face was replaced by confusion. "Izuku what does any of the mean?"

Izuku sighed. This might take awhile.

One explanation later.

"So...you made...a person…in a lab," Inko said trying to come to grips with what Izuku had told her. 

"Well to put it simply yes." Izuku verified.

It was funny. Only a few days ago Inko had been worrying about never having grandchildren. Now here she was with an already teenage granddaughter right in front of her. 

"Izuku why didn't you tell me about this!" Inko asked her panic returning. "I'm too young to a grandmother!"

"W-well you were so busy I didn't want to bother you!" Izuku lied.

In truth, he knew his mother would try and stop him. Especially if she found out he had been working with such shady people. 

Sukui frowned as her built-in lie detector went off telling her about her father's deception. She wondered why her father would lie about this. The aging she didn't know anything about her creation herself. She decided she would ask him about it later as she trusted her father enough not to expose his lie. 

"Still Izuku why did you make her in the first place?" Inko asked.

"Well...because I thought it would be fun." Izuku lied once more.

He hated lying to his mother but if she knew the real reason she would likely blame herself for his loneliness.

"You thought making me an early grandmother would be fun?!" Inko asked now brandishing the trademark Midoriya tears.

"Grandmother. Do you….dislike me?" Sukui asked sadly.

Inko looked at Suki's sad expression and felt her motherly or in this case grandmotherly instincts kick in.

"No! Of course not dear It's just…...strange to think I have granddaughter….but...your here so as your grandmother I try to show you all the care you deserve." Inko said.

Sukui's expression immediately brightened and without hesitation, she hugged Inko tightly. 

Inko smiled and hugged back. _Looks like I have a granddaughter now. _

She still wasn't used to the idea and she was probably going to need to talk to Izuku later when Sukui wasn't around but for now, she would just enjoy having a new member of the family. 

Izuku took a sigh of relief. This went better than he had expected.

"Father, would you like to join us?" Sukui asked opening her arm to allow Izuku to join the hug. 

Inko did the same and motioned for Izuku to join them.

Izuku did so and the Midoriya family engaged in a group hug.

Izuku smiled as a tear went down his cheek. _It was all worth it. Just for this. _

Later that night.

Inko had gone to bed. She had to wake up for work the next morning so she needed the rest.

However, Izuku and Sukui realized that there was a problem. There was only one bed. 

You see while Sukui did not actually need to sleep it did help her process data by shutting down unneeded functions until she woke up. She was programmed to always sleep for eight hours unless something triggered her wake-up protocols, like a loud noise, sudden force, or someone calling her name.

Izuku was offered the bed in his room to Sukui as he wanted her to be comfortable. Sukui could feel things like comfort due to her S-sensors which sent information like smell, taste, and feeling to her head and thus allowed her to feel it, in the same way, normal humans do. However, it was dulled a bit due to the artificial skin so she could only experience about half as much feeling as a normal human. Izuku also did not program the sensors to detect pain so she could not feel pain. 

However, she had a different idea and picked up Izuku, threw him into the bed, got in and held Izuku down with a hug making sure he could not escape. 

Izuku struggled trying desperately to escape but to no avail.

Eventually, Izuku stopped and went to bed. 

Meanwhile Elsewhere

In the ruin's of the Yakuza's base laid Kai Chisaki. Overhaul. 

His base in ruins, his followers slaughtered, and his quirk gone he knew he was done.

He should have never allowed that man into his base. He was the stuff of myths. A real-life boogeyman. And he had just allowed him into his home. 

"I must thank you Overhaul."

Overhaul looked up at the man that had ruined him.

All for one.

The large faceless man stood before him carrying what was his.

Eri.

"Thanks to you I now have a way to accomplish my goals without compromise." All for one said holding up the unconscious girl.

Earlier that day All for one came to the Yakuza saying that he had a proposition that could benefit both of them.

It only took one look at All for one's broken, faceless body to figure out what he wanted.

The two had gotten into negotiations when suddenly Eri came running into the room in one of her normally fruitless escape attempts.

All for one turned his head towards her and after a few seconds….he smiled.

And now Overhaul was here. Dying.

"However I'm afraid that I no longer have use for you. And when I kill her tormentors I'm sure the girl will be as trusting of me as I need her to be." He said.

"What….are you…planning?" Overhaul asked. He might as well learn the reason he was going to die.

All for one laughed. "My retirement plan of course! You see I used to have it all planned out, however, a recent development has caused me to change those plans and you were going to be an essential part of them. But now that I have this girl that is no longer the case. It's strange how things have just been going my way recently." 

"They'll never let you...even if you run...to the ends of the earth….the heroes will find you." Overhaul said.

All for one just laughed once more. "I never knew you were such an avid believer in heroes, Overhaul. Or perhaps it's just your wishful thinking. Either Way, I think we are done here." 

All for one aimed his palm at Overhaul.

"Goodbye."

**BOOM!**

The next day.

Eri opened her eyes.

_What happened? _She thought. She had tried to escape and ran into a room with Overhaul and a strange man. The man smiled at her and then she woke up here.

"You're awake!" 

Eri jumped and turned her head to the source of the voice.

It was a boy who looked to be around her age, with messy white hair and red eyes. He was sitting on a chair next to her giving her an excited look.

Eri crawled backward on her bed but when she tried to move she felt a pain in her back. 

The boy grabbed the girl and gave her a concerned look.

"Don't move too much! Your big brother said that'll you'll reopen your wounds!" The boy said.

Eri looked at the boy confused and scared. "W-where am I? Who are you?"

The boy frowned. "Don't be scared. My name is Yoi Otoko. (First name pronounced Yo-e and the second name is pronounced O-tow-ko) But just call me Yoi. You're at my house. My brother saved you from some bad people and took care of your injuries." 

_Saved me...from bad people? Does that mean….Overhaul is gone!?_

Hope swelled in Eri's chest. She should know better than to hope. After all, hope had only ever lead to disappointment for Eri. 

But...If this boy was here maybe it was true.

The feeling of hope started to overwhelm Eri and she started to cry. Her horn grew and a green glow covered her.

Yoi immediately went to comfort the crying girl by hugging her.

Eri was shocked at this. The way he held her….it wasn't like anyone else had. It was gentle and kind.

Eri let herself lean into the hug, completely forgetting about her quirk which didn't seem to be affecting the boy.

For the first time since Eri could remember she was allowed to cry.

After a few minutes, Eri's tears turned to sniffles. Her horn had receded into her head and the glow was gone. 

"Well, that was touching." 

Eri and Yoi looked toward the sound of the voice and found All for one staring back at them.

Except he looked very different.

No longer was he a faceless, with a body ruined by battle. No now he was a large well-dressed man, with white hair and red eyes. 

All for one had been restored to perfect health.

Eri looked at the man and recognized his suit. It was the man who was with Overhaul!

"Aku!" Yoi said. "Your back!"

Yoi ran up to his brother, who bent down to allow his younger sibling to hug him.

The two embraced.

All for one looked at Eri who was giving him a fearful look.

"Hello, Eri my name is Aku Otoko. But please call me All for one." All for one said separating from his brother and walking over to the scared child. "I saved you from those awful Yakuza however in the fight they injured your back." 

This was a lie. In truth All for one used his forced quirk activation quirk on her in order to restore himself, injuring her back the process.

"But you don't need to worry about them anymore." All for one reassured. "The heroes arrested them and they will never be able to hurt you again."

"N-never?" Eri asked her voice trembling with all sorts of emotions. Happiness, disbelief, and hope the most prominent among them.

All for one chuckled and patted Eri on the head. "Never."

With this more a few more tears fell from Eri's eyes as she leaned over and hugged All for one. "T-thank you!"

Finally, her nightmare had ended. 

Later at the Doctors lab.

All for one emerged from a warp gate into the laboratory to see the Doctor looking at the news.

"I thought you were going to work with Overhaul." The Doctor said the unasked question is why he killed the Yakuza. 

"I was, however, I found a better option." All for one said. 

"Oh? And what would that be?" The Doctor asked.

"The Yakuza were keeping a child captive. A young girl named Eri." All for one explained. "Her quirk allows her to turn back a person's biological clock. It is quite powerful."

The Doctor laughed. "I can see that! You look better than you have in years!"

All for one joined in on the laughter. "I suppose so."

"So what are you going to do with the girl?" The Doctor asked. "If you don't have any plans for her than I wouldn't mind taking her. The things I could do with a quirk like her's."

All for one shook his head. "My apologies. I plan to keep her around. After all, she and Yoi have gotten quite attached and it's a good idea to guarantee that he always has at least one friend. After all his appearance leaves him a target for social ostracization and I would rather he not be miserable for the rest of eternity." 

"Ahh yes. Children can be quite cruel can't they." The Doctor said.

"Yes. Although I suppose I should be thankful for that." All for one pondered. "After all if it weren't for that feeling of loneliness children get when they are alone then Midoriya may have never started on his project and I may have never my brother back."

"True." The Doctor said. "Speaking of Midoriya what do you plan to do with him? He is far too dangerous to-"

"I don't plan on doing anything to him." All for one said interrupting the doctor. "I need him in case something happens to Yoi." 

"Didn't you take Overhaul's quirk? Could you not simply repair him with that." The Doctor asked knowing that if Overhaul was dead then there was no way All for one did not take his quirk.

All for one shook his head again. "Yes, however, I have no knowledge of how his body works. If say his arm is destroyed then I will only be able to reattach it to his body rather than making it fully functional." 

"I see." The Doctor responded. "So you need the boy alive. I will keep that in mind however what happens if Tomura goes after him."

All for one grinned. "I have a plan for that. Now shall we get to the reason I'm here?"

"Yes, yes that. Are you truly sure you want to retire? Now that you have been restored you could kill All might before he-"

All for one cut him off once more. "No. I have tried to kill off the One for all users before they passed on the quirk, many times. However somehow, someway they always persist. As a villain, I've had a good run. Many villains don't even get to retire and until recently I had planned on being one of those villains. But now that's changed. I have my brother and I'll just go for my retirement now before something happens to mess it up." 

The Doctor sighed. "Well, are you sure about giving up that many quirks?" 

All for one nodded. "Once I give All for one to tomura, my body won't be able to support having all these quirks inside me. However, I will be able to keep the ones I require so it doesn't matter all that much." 

"Well if you're sure." The Doctor said sadly. "I'm going to miss you old friend."

All for one gave his signature smirk. "And I you."

The next day.

Tomura looked in horror as his Sensei lay dying.

In all his years with him, he had never seen him on a bed. But it seemed like the wounds he had gotten from the fight with All might all those years ago were now too much for him. 

"Sensei! Please, you can't die! Don't leave me!" Tomura cried. 

"Tomura." All for one said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry. But I can't hold on for much longer."

All for one coughed and blood came out.

"Tomura. I have one last gift for you." All for one said.

Before Tomura could ask what it was he felt All for one's palm around his face.

Suddenly a weird sensation filled Tomura as he felt something enter his body.

And just like that, it was done. 

"Sensei what-"

"Tomura." All for one said cutting his protege off. "I have given you my quirk. With it, I know you can achieve your goals." 

"Sensei," Tomura said in disbelief. 

All for one coughed up some more blood.

"It's almost time." All for one said. "Before I die I need you to promise me something."

Tomura gave his teacher a determined look. One that All for one had rarely seen on him. "Anything."

"There is a boy….with green hair….his name is Izuku Midoriya. He did me a great favor in the past. One I can never repay him for. You must promise me to never bring him harm." All for one explained.

"I promise!" Tomura said. He had never heard of this boy before but If his sensei wanted him unharmed then Tomura wouldn't lay a finger on him."

All for one smiled. "Good. Thank you Tomura. I know you will make me proud."

And with those last words All for one went limp and the heart monitor he had been attached to flat-lined.

Tomura held the hand of his master with his pinkies not attached so he didn't disintegrate him. 

_I promise you sensei. I will make All Might Pay!_

A few hours later.

After tomura had left the only ones in the room where kurogiri and the seemingly dead body of All for one.

Seemingly being the keyword.

After a few minutes, Kurogiri spoke. "I believe he is gone." 

All for one rose from the table with a yawn. "Finally. I was worried he was going to take my hands with him." 

"It would not be hard to picture," Kurogiri said. 

All for one detached himself from the fake life support machines and took off the face mask he had been using to make it look like he was still injured.

"Have Yoi and Eri been moved to the location?" All for one asked.

"Of course," Kurogiri said. 

"Did you send the letter?" All for one asked reaching into his pocket.

"All Might should be reading it by morning," Kurogiri answered/ 

"Good." Replied All for one. "Then this is where we part ways, my friend." 

Kurogiri bowed. "It had been an honor."

All for one took out a needle from his pocket and injected Kurogiri with it.

Kurogiri reacted violently his body spasming for a few seconds before he got his bearings.

Trigger. The place All for one needed to go was far past the range Kurogiri was capable of so the drug was required.

And with that Kurogiri opened a warp gate, far, far away from here.

All for one stepped through the warp gate and found himself in a farmhouse.

The warp gate closed behind him and with that, All for one was officially retired. 

**Author's notes.**

**If you want to know how I choose All for one's and his brother names well Yoi translates to good in Japanese and Aku is one part of the Japanese word for evil. Their last name just means guy or man so the brother's name is literally good guy or good man while All for one's name is literally Evil guy or Evil man.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sighed.

He had just finished hacking Sukui into the system.

The Midioriyas were not exactly a notable family. As far as the government was concerned they were just an average family.

So it was safe to say no one would notice if they suddenly gained a new family member.

Of course, she was registered as his sister(much to her annoyance)because someone might notice if it was listed that a fifteen-year-old was listed as the daughter of another fifteen years old. 

Which was another problem. 

Sukui would not stop calling him father.

According to her calling him, anything else felt uncomfortable. 

Which would be a problem if they tried to register the normal way. Hence the hacking.

Izuku looked at the clock. It was almost time for school. 

Sukui had been registered as being homeschooled which if anyone actually looked into the Midioriyas they would be able to figure out something was up considering Inko's work schedule is packed and Izuku's father was dead so no one would be able to homeschool Sukui. 

But once again. No one cared.

For once Izuku was glad he was unnoticeable.

Izuku got his book bag and met Sukui at the door.

"Father you are heading to school yes?" Sukui asked.

"Yes. Is there something you wanted?" Izuku asked finding it strange she was just standing by the door.

"I would like to walk with you," Sukui said. "I am aware I can not enter the school building due to me not being enrolled. However, I would like to accompany you to the building." 

Izuku smiled. This is exactly what he wanted! He had always looked at pairs and groups of friends walking to and from school and his feeling of loneliness grew.

"Of course!" Izuku said.

Sukui smiled back. "Then it would be best to leave at this time."

Sukui pulled two brown bags. "I may not have been programmed with the knowledge of cooking however I believe I have discovered the basics of the sandwich!"

Izuku honestly found it adorable how excited she was about making a sandwich.

"Wait." Izuku noticed something. "There are two bags."

Sukui nodded. "Yes. One for your breakfast and one for lunch!"

Izuku heart melted. Even if it was just a sandwich, someone made food! For him!

"Father we had better leave at this time," Sukui said using her built-in clock to tell the time. "I intend to take the longer route so if we do not leave within the next few minutes then you will be late!" 

"Oh sorry lets-mhhhh!" Izuku was interpreted by Sukui shoving and sandwich into his mouth.

"No time!" She said before taking Izuku's hand dragging him out the door.

Later

Like Sukui said she and he had taken the long way to school and for good reason. 

The longer route involved them going through a park which was something Sukui had wanted to do since her creation.

If they were not in such a hurry it would have been nice to stop and look at all the flowers, trees and birds going by. It was a very pleasant sight.

_I wonder why I stopped going this route. _Izuku thought to himself. _I mean I know it's longer but-  
_

"DEKU!"

_Oh yeah...that's why. _

Izuku and Sukui turned around to see none other than, Bakugo Katsuki.

"What the hell did I tell you about coming this way Deku!" Bakugo snarled his two goons snickering at his side.

Deku struggled for an explanation. "W-well I-I-"

"What exactly is the issue with us going this way?" Sukui asked cutting Izuku off.

Sukui knew who Bakugo was. However, her memories of him were...incomplete. All the memories of him she had been exposed to stopped after they reached the age of four. 

"The issue!?" Bakugo snarled. "The issue is that I don't wanna see Deku's fucking face any longer than I have to!"

Sukui was taken aback. She knew that people changed over the years but this was just...so different from what she had seen of him in her father's memories.

"Why?" Sukui asked trying to figure out how different he was from the memories she had of him.

"What the fuck is with all these stupid questions?!" Bakugo said. "Why the hell would anyone want to look at Deku!? I already have to put up with having him in the same fucking class, like hell I'm gonna let him walk the same way I do!" 

"Yeah." One of the goons said in the background.

Bakugo got closer to Sukui. "Who the hell even are you!? Deku's fucking girlfriend!?"

Sukui glared at him. "My name is Sukui Midoriya. I am his daughter."

Everyone was silent.

Izuku's face was in his hand as he tried in vain to hide his embarrassment. The two goons were looking rapidly between the two and Bakugo was frozen his expression stuck in a WTF look.

_I could explain. _Sukui thought. _But it appears that Bakugo Katsuki has turned into what is widely referred to as an asshole. There is a 90% chance that not explaining the situation will make Bakugo Katsuki angry. Path selected. _

With that Sukui picked up her father.

"Sukui!? What are you doing!?" Izuku asked really confused and startled by suddenly being hoisted up.

Sukui gave no answer as she ran off leaving Bakugo and his goons in the dust.

"What the fuck just happened?" Said one of the goons.

"Could Deku really have a daughter?" Said the other goon.

"No way she looks like she's his age!" Said the first goon.

"Yeah but quirks can do some weird shit man." Said goon two. "Who knows maybe Deku had sex with someone with some kind of time quirk! I mean he has been pretty hard to find recently maybe -" 

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo screamed.

The two goons back away in fear.

"You stupid assholes! Do you really think anyone would be desperate enough to fuck Deku!" Bakugo said.

"Oh. Yeah, that doesn't add up." The first goon said. 

"But then why the hell did she say she was his daughter?" The other goon said.

Bakugo glared at the two. "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out!"

Later while Izuku's in school

Sukui walked through the park with a star-struck look on her face. 

Her father had shown her images and video's of things like birds and trees while her subconsciousness and had even programmed what they would smell and feel like but to see them in person….it was just better.

Perhaps it was because her consciousness was now fully formed or perhaps it was something else but for whatever reason Sukui loved looking trees shake in the wind, the birds giving food to their young and the squirrels scurrying around looking for food.

She loved the life around her.

Suddenly Sukui's sensors picked up the sounds of a little girl in distress.

Sukui headed towards the source of the sound to find a little girl trying to climb a tree. Presumably to get the cat that seemed to be stuck.

The girl had tears in her eyes as she slid down the tree once more.

_I see._ Sukui thought. _Situation analyzed. Solution found. _

With that Sukui ran at the tree and jumped, grabbing the cat.

She then performed a somersault as she landed on her feet. The cat safely in her arms.

She turned back to the girl who was looking at her in amazement.

She walked up to the girl and held the cat out toward her.

Sukui leaned down and handed the girl her cat back. "Here you go."

"Wow!" The girl said with stars in her eyes. "Thank you!"

The girl heard her parents calling her and ran off waving goodbye to Sukui who waved back with a smile.

_What is this...feeling? _Sukui wondered. _Analysis points to the feeling being...pride. _

Saving that cat and seeing that girl so happy. It made her feel amazing! What was almost as good was the look the girl had in her eyes. That starry-eyed look made Sukui feel like she was the coolest person in the world. 

_I mean if I think about it...I am pretty amazing. _Sukui thought to herself. _I am the first fully sentient android made to save lives and kick butt after all. _

Sukui put her hands on her hips and smirked. _Father truly is the greatest mind on earth and I- _

"Um, lady?" 

Sukui looked to the side to see a young boy looking at her strangely. "Are you ok? You just standing weirdly and yelling things at no one." 

_Yelling?! I could have sworn I had kept that monolog exclusive to the confines of my head? Could this be a glitch? _She wondered. _I will have to ask father about this. _

"I am fine little boy," Sukui said. "It was simply a possible programming error." 

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "You're a weird lady." 

Later after school.

Izuku packed up as quickly as he could.

Normally Izuku ended up leaving a little later than everyone else. However today he was eager to get as far away from Bakugo as he could!

He knew that he would be extremely pissed off after what happened in the park and this idea was enforced by the fact that when Bakugo entered the classroom he gave Izuku a look that almost made him faint on the spot.

However, strangely enough, Bakugo was nowhere to be seen at the end of class. 

Izuku pondered this as he walked to the exit. _I wonder where Kacchan we-_

**BOOM**

Izuku flinched. He knew that sound all too well. The sound of an explosion. And he knew better than to hope it was some kind of accident.

Despite the fact that it was illegal to use your quirk in public people tended to do it anyway. No one really got in trouble when they used their quirk in minor or ignorable fashion. It was kind of like jaywalking or speeding. So long as you didn't commit some form of villainy of vigilantism people would just walk past a person casually using their quirk.

Of course, this was not the case for people with powerful quirks. They only ever get reported if a hero is around usually. A guy with a strong quirk could beat a guy up in front of a crowd and so long as none of them were heroes then no one would do anything. This was because of three things. One they didn't want to be a target. Two they expect the heroes to do something about it. And three, they just don't care. 

This happened in schools too. Teachers and principals wanting to make their schools look better by having some students with strong quirks go on to hero schools, so they ignore a lot of things kids with strong quirks do. Like bullying and fighting. 

Izuku had suffered because of this and it seems like whoever was unfortunate enough to be noticed by Bakugo was suffering it too. 

Izuku sighed. He couldn't allow this.

_Time to get beat up again. _Izuku thought to himself as he ran to the main entrance.

When Izuku got there his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Sukui was facing off against Bakugo, who had some scrapes and bruises on him and was kneeling down.

"I'm afraid you stand no chance Katsuki Bakugo," Sukui said in a surprisingly overdramatic fashion. "Father has given me all of your combat data. Including all of your attack and pursuit techniques!" 

"Will you stop calling that quirkless bastard your father!" Bakugo screamed. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Sukui smirked and put her hand on her hips. "I am the ultimate advancement in human civilization! I am the peak technological achievement! I am the ultimate hero come to save the day from evildoers!"

She pointed a finger at Bakugo in dramatic fashion. "I am Sukui Midoriya! Future number one hero!"

No one said a word as they were all too shocked to even move. Partially from the fact that someone actually stood up to Bakugo and partially due to her over the top introduction.

_Where the heck did that come from!? _Izuku was the most shocked out of anyone here.

Bakugo was the first to speak. "All right that's it!"

Bakugo burst forward and prepared for his usual method of attack.

Just as Sukui went to counter Bakugo let off an explosion to change his trajectory. 

_Target has changed course. Analyzing trajectory and comparing it to known methods of attack employed by subject Katsuki Bakugo. Conclusion, the target will attempt to attack from behind. Initiating preemptive attack.  
_

Just as Bakugo had positioned himself behind her Sukui punched him in the face. Launching him across the entrance.

Bakugo slowly got up and readied himself to attack again.

"Kacchan stop!" Izuku yelled running in between the two.

Sukui smiled. "Father! You're here! Good, I have a few questions I would like to ask you." 

"Later," Izuku said before looking back at Bakugo. "Kacchan I will explain everything! I just need to do it someplace more ...private." 

Bakugo glared at him for a minute before saying. "Fine. Extras! Fuck off!"

Almost instantly all the students that had gathered to watch the fight scattered like they were running for their lives.

After everyone left Izuku spoke. "Um. Can we talk at your house? I think I should probably explain this to aunt Mitsuki too." 

Bakugo scowled. One one hand he didn't want to have to deal with the hag and Deku at the same time. But on the other hand, If the hag saw Sukui call Deku father than she would probably nag HIM for an explanation and fuck that. 

"Fine," Bakugo said. "But don't walk too close to me. I don't want people thinking I know you." 

Later at Bakugo's house.

"Izuku! It's been a while!" Said Mitsuki Bakugo. 

Bakugo, Sukui, and Izuku were standing on the doorstep of the Bakugos house with Mitsuki greeting them. 

"And who's this?" Mitsuki asked looking at Sukui. "Izuku did you get a girlfriend."

has stopped responding.

The poor boy's face turned redder than ever as he emitted a bunch of high pitch noises that sounded like he was attempting to speak but simply couldn't.

"No," Sukui said simply. "I am his daughter." 

Mitsuki started at her for half a minute before turning to Izuku. "Explain."

"That's what they're here to do," Bakugo said. "Now let us in its fucking cold!" 

They all sat down in the living room on the two couches. Izuku and Sukui on one couch. And Mitsuki and Bakugo on the other.

"So." Izuku started. "You know how I have no friends?"

Mitsuku frowned. "Yeah. Assholes can't get over your quirklessness. Fuckers." 

"Analyzation of the situation shows another possible reason for Father's lack of friends." Sukui chimed in. "Katsuki Bakugo seems to have a large amount of influence at the school and seems to bully father to some extent. Therefore it's possible that because of this people avoid father in order to make themselves targets." 

_She figured all that out in just one day! _Izuku though. He was completely flabbergasted. _How well did I program her!?_

"Oh really," Mitsuki said, glaring at her son. 

**Smack**

"Fuck!" Bakugo yelled as he held the back of his head.

"When they leave you and I are gonna talk," Mitsuki said a dangerously low tone. 

Bakugo swiftly regretted letting Izuku and Sukui follow him home.

Sukui smiled. _It seems that my data on Mitsuki Bakugo is not as outdated as her son's. _

Izuku regained her composer and spoke up. "B-back to what I was saying. I got really...really lonely. So I...made myself some company. Literally."

The two Bakugos gave him confused looks and Izuku realized he would need to clarify.

"Maybe it would be better to show you what I mean," Izuku said before turning to Sukui. "5798." 

Suddenly Sukui's arm opened up revealing the metallic part beneath it.

Both Mitsuki's and Bakugo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when they saw this.

"Wait so she's a fucking robot!" Bakugo shouted.

"Android." Sukui corrected.

"Well technically she's a gynoid but android sounds cooler," Izuku said. 

Mitsuki got up and took a close look at Sukui. "She looks so...alive though."

"Well, she is alive." Izuku clarified. "She the world's first fully sentient android. She's just as alive as anyone." 

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Mitsuki asked in shock.

"W-well it's complicated. But to put it simply I just took a pair of brain waves and used them as a baseline for her program to make completely new brain waves."

Mitsuki gave him another confused look before shaking her head and leaning back on the couch. "I have no idea what any of that means and I have a feeling I'll never understand any of it but hey good for you. At least you have a friend now. Or daughter...I guess?"

"Father. I thought only your brain waves were used in my creation. Yet you said that a pair of brainwaves was used. Who was the other person?" Sukui asked.

_Crap! _Izuku thought to himself. _I shouldn't have said that! _

"Um uh." Izuku stuttered. "I-I'll tell you later." 

"Father you are aware you gave me a lie detector. Right?" Sukui asked.

_I forgot about that?! _Izuku was starting to sweat. If he told Sukui than she would wonder how he got Bakugo's brain waves and then he would have to tell her about All for one. And Izuku really did not want anyone to know about his collaboration with that man. He was basically the embodiment of shady.

"Uh, first we should probably get your arm out of repair mode," Izuku said. 

Sukui looked down at her opened up arm. "I didn't even know I had a repair mode. How many things about myself do I not know?"

"6973," Izuku said ignoring her question. 

Sukui looked down at her arm but nothing happens. It remained in repair mode.

"Whoops!" Izuku said. "I said the wrong code. 7291."

In an instant, Sukui's arm closed up and returned to its normal state. 

"Sorry about that," Izuku said. "Really Sukui I will tell you later. Your lie detector must be malfunctioning." 

Sukui felt that something was off. It felt like her father was lying but her lie detector was not going off. So he must be telling the truth. Right?

Little did she know that when Izuku 'accidentally' said the wrong code, what he really did was deactivate her lie detector. Izuku had a bunch of codes to deactivate or reactivate certain parts of Sukui, all of which would only respond to his voice. Of course, there were also certain things Izuku could not deactivate like her fusion reactor or her brainwave processor. 

"Anyway," Izuku said in a somewhat nervous tone. "I just wanted to tell you about her so you didn't get confused. We should be going now after I wouldn't want mom to get upset." 

Izuku grabbed Sukui by the hand and ran out of the Bakugos house at speeds even Katsuki had never seen him run.

After a few minutes, Mitsuki spoke. "Somethings not right. I don't think I've ever seen him act so...shifty." 

"Yeah. It's like he was hiding something." Bakugo added.

Mitsuki shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's probably best to just let it go. After all, it's Izuku. Whatever he's doing I'm sure he would never dream of hurting someone." 

Meanwhile with All Might.

Toshinori Yagi was searching through his mail when he saw something that made his heart stop.

A letter with the words **From All for one to All Might**.

All Might immediately dropped all the other papers and shakily opened the letter. 

**Dear All Might. **

**How have you been? Not well I hope. After all, I myself have not been doing very well. And it only gets worse every day. By the time you read this, I should already be six feet under. I'm sure your leaping for joy but I wouldn't be too quick to celebrate. You see if there is one thing I would ever thank you for it would be giving me something to do. There was a long time where I was so very bored with absolutely nothing to do. Then you showed up, ruined me completely and gave me a brand new goal. Making you suffer. For years I thought up various ways to hurt you. Kill that old man you call a teacher. Ruin your public image. Perhaps turn you detective friend into some kind of monster under my control. But one day an opportunity came to me. You remember Nana Shimura right? Your former master. The one I killed. The one that died in a more pathetic way than any of the previous wielders of One for all. That Nana Shimura. Well, it just so happens that I stumbled across her grandson. He was suffering so, so much. And there were no heroes there to help him. So out the kindness of my heart, I took the boy in. Don't worry he's doing well. I even gave him a special gift that I'm sure you'll be ecstatic to see. He has been very eager to meet you and I'm sure you'll be seeing him very, very soon so look forward to it. He might just be the last person you ever meet. Anyway. This is goodbye All Might. My only regret was that I wasn't able to tear you to pieces myself.  
**

**Sincerely. All for one. **

There was a mix of emotions that went through All Might as he read the letter. But the most prevalent among them was fear.

_I need to get this to Naomasa. Now! _


	4. Chapter 4

Sukui couldn't be more excited.

After two months of testing and running simulations, today was finally the day of the U.A. entrance exam. 

"Are you ready?" Izuku asked her as they walked to the gates of U.A.

Izuku was going to take the support course exam so of course, the two walked their together. Even if Izuku's exam wasn't for another hour after the hero exam. 

"Of course father!" Sukui said. "All systems are fully operational and ready for combat! All data on the entrance exam have been has been fully analyzed! Awesomeness level at one-thousand percent!"

Sukui stuck a confident pose. "I am ready to be number one!"

_Did she really say awesomeness levels? _Izuku thought to himself.

Unfortunately, this distraction caused him to not see a rock in his path and trip. 

Sukui was about to act when she saw someone rush past her.

Izuku never hit the ground and instead found himself floating above the ground.

"Huh?" Izuku said.

Suddenly he found himself being lifted upright. Face to face with a girl. 

A very pretty girl.

Izuku's face turned crimson and his heart started beating at speeds that would put Ingenium to shame.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked concern showing on her face.

_AHHHHHH! What do I do what do I do what do I do! _Izuku was freaking out hard.

The girl then came closer. "You look really red, are you sick?"

Unfortunately, she had gotten a bit too close for Izuku to handle and so the boy collapsed onto the floor unconscious. 

"What?!" Yelled the know extremely confused girl.

"Father!" Sukui shouted as she ran to her creator's aid. 

"Wait what?" Asked the now even more confused girl.

After confirming that her father was all right Sukui faced the girl.

"I apologize." She said. "Father is not quite adept at social interactions. He is especially bad at speaking to members of the opposite sex."

"Ok?" The girl said, still not sure what exactly was happening. "Why did you call him father though?"

"Because he is my father," Sukui answered. 

"But he looks like he's fifteen!" The girl said. "And you look like your fifteen!"

"Yes," Sukui responded. 

There was a pause as the girl tried to comprehend the situation.

"Well uh...I need to go now...bye." The girl said walking away from the two.

_What an interesting quirk she had. _Sukui thought to herself

"Hey!"

Sukui turned around to see Bakugo walking up behind them.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" He asked looking at Izuku.

"He talked to a girl," Sukui answered. 

There was a short pause before Bakugo just walked away.

_I think that may be the nicest interaction I've had with him. _Sukui thought to herself.

Suddenly she realized something. _The test is going to start soon! I'd better get father to a teacher so they can take him to the nurse or something. _

With that Sukui picked up Izuku and ran off to find a teacher.

After a few minutes, she found Midnight directing students to the exam room. 

" !" Sukui yelled to get the teacher's attention.

Midnight looked over to see Sukui holding the still unconscious Izuku. She walked over to her and asked. "What happened?"

"He talked to a girl," Sukui answered. 

Midnight cringed. "Yikes. Poor kid probably hasn't talked much to girls." 

Sukui shook her head. "He hasn't talked much to anyone really. Other than me that is."

"Oh, are you his friend or sister or something?" Midnight asked. 

"I am his daughter," Sukui answered. 

There was yet another pause as Midnight processed this unexpected answer.

"I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Midnight asked wondering if what she head was correct.

"I am his daughter," Sukui repeated. "He is my creator and therefore my father. It is very simple." 

"Wait, wait wait. What do you mean creator?" Midnight asked. "Like are you part of his quirk or did he use his quirk to create you?"

Sukui shook her head. "No father is quirkless. Perhaps it would be easier if I introduced myself."

Suddenly Sukui put her hands to her hips and gave Midnight a proud smile. "I am Sukui Midoriya! The first sentient android! And this is my father! The one who created me! Izuku Midoriya!"

No one said anything as Midnight as well as every other student around her gave her strange and confused looks.

Sukui frowned. "Do you not believe me? Here let me show you!"

Sukui reached for the back of her head. Specifically for the small slit in her artificial skin before opening it and revealing her metallic face to everyone around.

"Tada!" She said.

A few hours later.

Izuku slowly and groggily opened his eyes a little. "Wha? What happened."

"Hello, Midoriya." A voice said. 

Izuku looked up to see principal Nezu himself sitting on the opposite end of a desk.

Izuku's eyes shot fully open and he jerked upright. "P-principal Nezu!"

He nodded. "Yup that's me! So we heard that you created sentient life." 

Izuku's eyes somehow got even wider. "How did you-"

"She told us." Said a man Izuku didn't recognize. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I've been brought in to make sure you're telling the truth. My quirk makes me a human lie detector so lying won't work." 

_What is it with me and lie detectors! _Izuku thought to himself. _And why did Sukui tell them! I specifically told her to keep it a secret! _

"So. Izuku Midoriya." Nezu said regaining the boy's attention. "Our files say that Sukui Midoriya was adopted by your mother and was homeschooled. However, looking at your mother's work schedule that would be impossible. Now she has revealed herself to be an android and says you are her creator. Is this true?" 

Izuku had no choice. With Naomasa here lying was futile. "Yes."

"He's telling the truth," Naomasa said with wide eyes. He almost didn't believe it. A fifteen-year-old boy creates life. It just sounded so bizarre. 

"Well than first I would like to congratulate you on this amazing scientific achievement," Nezu said. "And next I would like to ask you a few more questions." 

Izuku gulped. "Thank you and I figured as much."

"First. Why did you create her in the first place?" Nezu asked.

Izuku looked away sheepishly and muttered something.

"Please speak up," Nezu said. 

"Because I was lonely," Izuku admitted. One of the many reasons Izuku wanted to keep this a secret was because of how pathetic it sounded. He couldn't make friends so he had to make one himself. 

Naomasa frowned. It was a pretty sad answer. One that said a lot about Izuku and the life he lived, the fact that he was quirkless further painting a picture in the mind of the two adults about what his life was like.

"I see," Nezu said. "Next question. Where did you get the resources to create her? She allowed us to analyze her and while we were unable to look at her inner mechanisms we can tell the materials and parts used in her creation would not have been available to someone who wasn't incredibly wealthy." 

Izuku started to sweat. He knew he probably wasn't getting out of here without telling them about All for one but he had still held hope that he would be able to worm his way out of it.

"Well um you see uh." Izuku stuttered trying to think of an answer. "Someone showed up and offered me the resources."

Naomasa gave the kid a suspicious look. "You're telling the truth but your obviously hiding something. Kid, you know you're not getting out of this just tell us everything." 

The pressure was too much. Izuku cracked. "When I was looking for parts a portal sucked me up and I met this man. He said his name was...All for one."

The statement sent shock throughout the room. Nezu even lost his ever-present smile. 

Naomasa looked at Nezu and the two nodded.

"Give us a moment," Nezu said. 

He and Naomasa walked outside his office.

"We need to call All Might," Nezu said. 

Half an hour later.

"Nezu, Naomasa, you said I was needed for something." All Might said as he walked into the office. 

Then he spotted Izuku and freaked out slightly. "Um. Hello, there young man." 

"Hello," Izuku said. 

"Yagi this is Izuku Midoriya," Nezu said introducing the two. "He is responsible for creating the world's first sentient Android." 

"Oh." All Might said. "That's...good?"

"You have no idea what that means do you?" Naomasa asked.

"Not at all." All Might admitted.

"He made a robot that's alive." Nezu simplified.

"Oh...OH!" All Might said now giving the appropriate reaction. "That's...that's amazing!"

"Yes, it's a miraculous achievement," Nezu said praising the boy. "However it is also a suspicious one. Most suspiciously was how he managed to get his hands on the materials required to pull off such a feat. Midoriya would you mind repeating what you said to Yagi." 

Izuku faced the skeleton like a man with fear written across his face. "I-I was l-looking for parts when...a portal showed up and s-swallowed me. After that, I met a man who said he would give me the parts I needed. His name was...All for one." 

All Might's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

"All for one," Izuku repeated. "He was a large man whose face was...damaged. To the point where he basically didn't have one. He always had life support machines attached to him and an oxygen mask. He wore a dark suit and never seemed to change out of it." 

Dread filled All Might at the description. Last time he fought All for one he caved the villains head in! And all that resulted in was him not having a face! And he was still wearing that fucking suit!

"Were you aware that he was a villain?" Naomasa asked.

Izuku looked down, uncomfortable at being the center of attention. "No. But I did suspect he was."

"And you continued to work with him despite that?" Nezu asked.

Tears started rolling down the boy's eyes as the pressure and attention was rapidly overwhelming him. "I didn't have a choice! Do you know how impossible it is to make friends when your quirkless!? And my mom has to work two jobs so that way we can stay afloat Money wise! It was either work with him and make the androids or be alone for the rest of my life!" 

Izuku was crying now. He really didn't want to work with All for one but he justified it to himself by reminding himself that he didn't know if All for one was a villain, making excuses for his shifty behavior and evil laugh. But now here he was with all his suspicions confirmed and Izuku felt guilty as hell.

All Might gave the boy a look of pity. He knew exactly how hard it was to make friends when your quirkless. All Might himself wasn't able to make any friends until Nana passed down One for all onto him. 

But while the word quirkless caught All Might's attention there was another word that caught Nezu's attention.

But before he could ask questions about it he would have to calm down the boy first.

Nezu pulled out a box of tissues and put them in front of the boy. "It's ok Midoriya. You had no idea that All for one was a villain, seeing as he is a government secret and listed as officially dead. You will not be arrested or anything like that. We just want information." 

This managed to calm Izuku down if only slightly. He took the tissues and wiped away most of the tears and snot that had run down in his eyes and nose. 

"I'm sorry," Izuku said. "But deep down I did know that he was a villain. And-" 

"Legally since All for one is not publicly known even if you did work with him you still technically have not broken the law so long as you didn't perform any illegal actions yourself. Did you perform any illegal actions?"

"N-not to my knowledge." Izuku stuttered. "But-"

"Than your fine," Nezu said cutting him off. "Your NOT in any trouble kid." 

"But...This feels wrong!" Izuku yelled. "I worked with a villain! I shouldn't just be able to get away with it!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see All Might looking down at him. "Young Midoriya. By answering our questions you could give us information that could lead to the dismantling of his plans. That is more than enough to make up for working with him."

"We questioned the young lady you created," Nezu said. "She seems like a fine future hero that could save a lot of lives. Even if she is a result of you working with All for one it is an undoubtedly positive thing." 

"I-I-I" Izuku didn't know what to say so he just cried some more.

After fifteen minutes Izuku managed to stop crying.

"I want to ask you some more questions," Nezu said. "Will you be able to answer them or do you need a few more minutes." 

Izuku sniffed. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright. Now I noticed earlier you said Androids. As in plural." Nezu pointed out.

Izuku nodded. "Yes. All for one said he would give me the materials and resources I needed to build Sukui if I built him an Android as well."

"What!" All Might gasped.

"Can you tell us more about the android you made him?" Nezu asked.

Izuku nodded. "He had a lot of requests for how he wanted it to look. He wanted it to have messy white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He also wanted it to be a child somewhere between nine of eleven."

_Messy white hair, pale skin, and red eyes? Why does that sound familiar? _All Might wondered.

"Also I made Sukui by using other people's brain waves as a baseline to form new brain waves making them a whole new person," Izuku explained. "But All for one wanted something different for his Android. He asked me to use just those brainwaves. Making it a copy of whoever they got the brainwaves from. But not only that when I looked at the brainwaves I found that they were cut off at a certain point."

"So It seems All for one wanted you to recreate a person." Nezu theorized. "And he wanted that person to only remember up to a certain point perhaps only up to they where they were a child." 

"But why?" Naomasa asked. "Did you give this android any weapons?"

Izuku shook his head. "No. Strangely enough, he asked specifically that he have no weapons systems whatsoever. It still has some super-strength but any pro-hero would almost certainly be able to beat it. So If I had to guess whoever he had me build had a strong sentimental connection to him." 

Suddenly it clicked.

"His brother!" All Might yelled. Now he remembered why that description sounded familiar. The first user of One for all! He had seen him in a vision once and he matched that description exactly. "It must be his brother! There isn't anyone else that monster could possibly have a connection to that's strong enough to warrant going out of his way and revealing himself!"

"I suppose that makes sense," Nezu said. "Midoriya. When did you finish building these androids?" 

"Um about two months ago," Izuku answered. 

"That's around the time All for one sent you that letter!" Naomasa realized.

"Your right!" All Might said. "But why would he revive his brother so close to his death?"

"Wait. Death?" Izuku but in.

"Well, I don't think he had much of a choice," Nezu said ignoring Izuku completely. "I don't think anyone but Izuku could basically revive the dead." 

"Um, I can't really revive the dead." Izuku but in again. "It's more like I created a copy of that person. Like a clone but made of metal. Also, what do you mean by close to his death?" 

"Yagi was sent a letter by All for one stating that he had just died." Naomasa. "And what you said about his injuries makes that seem more believable." 

"Wait why did he give Mr. Yagi a letter?" Izuku asked.

There was a brief silence in the room before Nezu spoke up. 

"Midoriya could you wait a moment while we talk outside." The principal said.

"Uh sure?" Izuku said. He felt like he was in way over his head.

The adults left the room once more and stood outside of the office.

"What are we gonna tell him?" All Might asked.

"Everything," Nezu said. 

The two looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nezu. Do you really want to tell all these important, dangerous secrets to a fifteen-year-old?" Naomasa asked. "That could make him a target." 

"He created life." Nezu pointed out. "He will never not be a target now. He also already knows about All for one and I have a plan for him that would require him to know about these things."

"And what plan is that.?" All Might asked.

"Just trust me," Nezu said. 

The other two sighed. They hated when Nezu tried to be dramatic.

"Well, you're the one with the intelligence quirk," Naomasa said. 

The adults walked back into the room.

"Alright, Midoriya we have some very important things to tell you," Nezu said. "These things are to remain top secret at all times. You are not allowed to tell ANYONE about what you hear in this room today. Do you understand?" 

Izuku gulped and nodded his head. _What have I gotten myself into?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I got a lot of great Reviews! I'm glad you guys are bringing up your favorite robots like Penny from RWBY or 2B for Nier Automata(May have spelled that wrong.) Also yes I know brain's don't work like that but I'm not a scientist. Any way onto the story. **

_What's taking so long. _Sukui wondered as she waited on the couch at home.

After she had delivered her brother to the heroes she had been asked if they could analyze her. She said yes and had to go through hours of testing and questioning. Afterward, they put her through the U.A. entrance exam, except with just her participating. 

Then they just told her she was in. No waiting or suspense(Not that she ever believed she would fail) they just told her she was in.

That honestly didn't sit right with her. It was pretty obvious they were treating her differently because she was an android which in hindsight it was pretty obvious that something like this would happen. But what else was she supposed to do? Keep it a secret as her father wanted. Sukui found that hiding her...species I guess you could call it was a waste of time and effort. If she got significantly burned than her fake skin was gone and she would be exposed. 

After the test, they sent her home. She protested saying that she wanted to wait for her father but they said it would be a while until they were done with him and insisted that she went home. 

Many hours later and her father had still yet to return and Sukui was tempted to walk up to U.A. and bang on the door.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked her father.

"Why did you tell them!" He yelled.

Sukui shrugged. "Trying to hide it is pointless. The minute my fake skin gets torn or burnt off then everyone knows anyway. It just seemed like a lot of effort for something that ultimately won't matter."

"Oh." Izuku deflated. When she put it like that it made what she did seem somewhat logical.

Sukui noticed a briefcase in her father's hand. "What's that?"

Izuku looked at the briefcase. "This is a bunch of papers that me and mom have to go through. Also my diploma."

"Wait what!?" Sukui yelled in shock.

Izuku sighed. "Nezu said that me going through the support course would be a waste of everyone's time seeing as I'm already so smart. So he put me in the support course and then immediately graduated me."

"Wow," Sukui said. "I see why people say Nezu is so smart it's about time you got the recognition you deserve." 

Izuku blushed. "S-Sukui. I didn't really do anything worth recognition until I made you."

The door opened again and Inko walked in.

"Oh! Hi Mom." Izuku said.

Inko gave an exhausted smile. "Hello Izuku, Sukui." 

"Hello, grandmother," Sukui said. 

"Uh, mom we need to talk," Izuku said. 

Inko yawned. "Izuku I'm really tired. Can't this wait until later?"

Izuku shook his head rapidly. "No mom this is really, really important!"

"Does it have to do with those papers you were talking about?" Sukui asked.

"Yes!" Izuku said opening up the briefcase. "These are government papers that you and I need to sign so I can work for U.A."

"Oh is that all," Inko said. 

She tiredly walked up to the table, pulled out a pen and signed the spot's on the paper that said parent sign here.

"Goodnight," Inko said as she walked away. 

"Uh, mom do you know what you just signed?" Izuku asked. 

Inko didn't respond and just walked into her room.

Izuku sighed. "We'll just explain it to her in the morning."

The next morning after one explanation

"I signed what!?" Inko screeched.

"It was a waiver allowing me to work at U.A.," Izuku repeated. "Because I'm still only fifteen U.A. and the government wanted your permission before I could officially work at U.A." 

"But-but-but-" Inko stuttered. "You're, your too young to be-" 

"Mom I know you're concerned but if you look right here," Izuku said pointing to a spot on the contract. "You'll see how much I'd be getting paid." 

Inko looked and after seeing the number her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"After this, you won't have to work two jobs!" Izuku said excitedly. "You won't have to work any job!" 

"But. Izuku. The contract says you'll be an engineer. What does that involve?" Inko asked.

Izuku cringed. "Um. I can't tell you."

"Wha-why?!" Inko asked.

"Because it involves a lot of top secret things that I will never be allowed to tell you," Izuku explained. "But let me just say this. I will be building stuff." 

"That's...really veague," Inko said. "Are you really sure about this?" 

Izuku nodded. "Yes! And besides I a graduate now so I need to find a job anyway."

Inko looked hesitant but she saw the determined look in her son's eye and knew she only had one choice.

Inko sighed. "Well, I already signed the paper." 

Izuku jumped for joy and then hugged his mother. "Thank you!"

Inko smiled and hugged her son back. "I have to go to work, honey. After all, I feel like I should quit in person." 

Izuku smiled as a few tears of joy dropped from his eyes. "I have to go to U.A. and give them the papers."

After the two separated Inko left for work and Izuku was at the door.

"Father!" Sukui said getting his attention. "Let me come with you!"

Izuku smiled. "Ok! I don't think my job is gonna start today so it should be fine."

Later at U.A.

Izuku and Sukui walked to the gates and found that Nezu was waiting for them.

"Good morning Midoriya," Nezu said. 

"Good morning Principal Nezu." Izuku said.

Nezu turned to Sukui. "And good morning to you Sukui."

"Hello," Sukui said. 

"I hope your mother signed those papers," Nezu said. 

Izuku handed Nezu the briefcase. "She did and I added the list of materials and other things I'll need for the project."

Nezu opened the case and looked through a bunch of papers. "Good. We'll order the supplies immediately."

Izuku smiled. "Thank you. The sooner we get this done the better!"

"That's right!" Nezu said. "If you know who is alive god knows what he's doing."

Meanwhile with you know who.

All for one sighed. Another easy day of farming.

For most people working a huge farm by yourself would be an almost impossible task but for All for one, this was simple. 

He went back to the farmhouse. Yoi and Eri were at school so the only sounds in the large barn were the sounds of the farm animals and the wind. 

All for one sighed. _To think. After all these years I would get a happy ending. I almost can't believe it. I half expect All Might to burst through the wall and ruin everything. _

The thought of All Might made All for one chuckle. _I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he read that letter. _

The former villain used his telekinesis quirk to push bucket underneath the cows and milked them using the same quirk.

While he was doing that the duplicates that he created that morning were planting seeds in the fields. 

All this while All for one was collecting eggs from the chickens.

_You know this is a nice change of pace. _He thought to himself. _Doing one thing for so long gets boring after all. I wonder what I'll do after All Might and his compatriots have died and everyone forgets about me. Maybe I'll be a teacher or a doctor, or perhaps I'll go into the hero business myself!  
_

All for one had to keep himself from bursting into hysterical laughter so he wouldn't drop the eggs.

_As funny as that would be If I did that I have no doubt Yoi would put on a cape and insist to be my sidekick. And like hell I'm allowing that! _

All for one had told his brother that he did indeed develop a quirk. He called it metal body which made him stronger and more durable while also making him immortal.

Unsurprisingly he had bought it and spent the rest of the week making him regret telling him he had increased durability and strength. He would do stupid things like banging his head against walls, jumping off the top of the barn and other things that made his older brother want to rip his hair out. 

Thank god for Eri though! After Yoi almost set himself on fire it only took one look at Eri crying hysterically for him to cut out his 'testing'.

_I wonder If I could keep her alive forever. She has been rather useful. _All for one pondered. _Her quirk doesn't seem to work on herself but perhaps I can find a way around that. She and Yoi are quite attached. It would be strange if they developed romantic feelings for each other only for Eri to grow into an adult and Yoi to stay a child. _

All for one shivered at the thought. _Maybe I can have Midoriya turn her into a robot or something. Although if he doesn't know about me already he certainly will soon. There's no way that walking bundle of nerves is keeping his collaboration with me a secret. Hopefully, Tomura will distract them so they don't pay me any attention. And even if they don't I have this town to keep me protected. _

The Town of Hitojichi was a nice little town. Small enough to the point where everyone knew each other's name but big enough to be comfortable spacing wise. While it was pretty remote but it was still up to date technology wise.

It was a pleasant town with pleasant people. Innocent people. People who the heroes would want to keep safe.

And if any heroes tried to pull any funny business they would get one warning before he reduced the town to a crater.

Yoi should be durable enough to survive the blast so long as he wasn't directly hit by it and he was sure that regardless of Midoriya's opinion of him, the boy would never allow someone as innocent as Yoi to die and wound repair him.

Her would lose Eri but eh. What could you do? Maybe her head would survive and he could convince Midoriya to make a robot duplicate of her. 

Although All for one was sure he wouldn't need to think about that. Any hero worth their salt would never risk that many lives and any heroes that would All for one could take out without needing to blow up the town.

All and all. It was a foolproof requirement plan. He had nothing to fear. 

A few hours later.

All for one was slightly afraid.

It had been three hours since school let out but Yoi and Eri had yet to return.

All for one had a scanner quirk that allowed him to know the location of everyone in town.

Everyone but Yoi. Most likely due to the fact that he is a machine.

Eri had been running around the town but All for one had no idea why or if Yoi was with her.

He sensed her coming back and crossed his fingers that Yoi was with her.

The two children walked through the barn door and All for one breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where have you two been?!" All for one demanded. "Your three hours late! Do have any idea how concerned I was!"

The two hung their heads. Yoi in shame and Eri in fear.

"Sorry, bro," Yoi said. "I was helping out around the town and it took longer than I thought." 

All for one sighed. _Oh, course. How could I forget that heroic nature of his?  
_

This same heroic nature had gotten the original Yoi in plenty of trouble and didn't look like Midoriya programed that out of him.

"S-sorry." Eri strutted.

The girl was always on guard around him. She knew that he was evil. He just...eliminated this sinister aura that Eri knew she couldn't trust. She didn't dislike him, after all, he did save her from Overhaul but she always got the feeling that at any moment he was going to eat her. 

All for one shook his head. "It's fine. Next time just tell me before you do something like this again."

"Of course!" Yoi exclaimed.

"Y-yeah," Eri said. 

The former villain smiled. "Well, you two go upstairs. I'll call you when dinner is ready." 

Yoi and Eri ran upstairs to their shared room.

"Hey, Eri," Yoi said. "You seemed kind of nervous. You ok." 

" . Y-yeah." Eri stuttered. 

Yoi frowned and walked over to her. "Hey. It's ok. Big bro might be scary sometimes but...he's cool. You don't need to worry...and...If he gets angry...I'll take all the blame for whatever happens!"

Yoi gave her a determined smile.

Eri teared up a little bit. She still wasn't used to this. To someone being so nice to her.

She hugged Yoi and Yoi hugged back.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again Eri! I promise!"

Back with Izuku and Sukui.

The two of them were preparing for bed.

Inko had offered to get Sukui her own bed but Sukui said she would just sleep with her father, much to his embarrassment.

"Sukui," Izuku said gaining her attention. "There is...something I need to tell you." 

Sukui smiled. _At last some answers!_

"The other half of your brain waves...they come from Kacchan," Izuku revealed. 

Sukui's smile dropped. "W-what!? Why!?"

"W-well...Kacchan had a lot of...determination. And I admired that a lot...so when it came time to make your brainwaves I figured I might as well use some of his too." Izuku explained.

Sukui was dumbstruck. She had no real expectation of who he got those brain waves from but she didn't think it would be that asshole!

"HOW!?" She yelled. "How did you even get His brain waves?! I doubt he would agree to something like that!" 

Izuku started looking around nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Well um you see...I can't tell you that. Basically, all the information on your creation is top secret. Even to you." 

"But that's bullshit!" Sukui said. "Why can't I know how I was created!"

Izuku sighed. "Maybe because you're really bad at keeping secrets." 

Sukui wanted to protest but she couldn't really argue with that. Literally the only secret she had been asked to keep, she had told to basically everyone. The internet had exploded with news of a robot girl with green hair. There weren't any pictures but she doubted that anyone wouldn't recognize her as the one everyone was talking about.

"UGHHHH!" Sukui groaned. All of this was so frustrating! 

"I'm sorry for all the complicated stuff," Izuku said. "It's pretty hard for me to comprehend. But. It's...important. Really important." 

Sukui just pouted but suddenly she realized something. "Does that mean that he's my mom?"

Izuku went pale. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! He is like an uncle or something! His contribution was really minor and could have been kept out for the most part! Please NEVER call him that!" 

Sukui gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I would rather have literally anyone else be my mom. Then again seeing how you are with girls I doubt that will ever happen."

Izuku turned red with embarrassment. "S-Sukui!"

She rolled her eyes and went up to Izuku. "Well, time for bed!" 

Izuku found himself being picked up and thrown into the bed. _Why didn't I see this coming?_

Sukui jumped in bed and wrapped her arms around her father's neck making him struggled to breathe.

"Goodnight father," Sukui said with a smug grin on her face. 

_Well, it's still better than being alone.  
_

**Translate the towns name. Trust me it's funny. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this story got its first criticism! First I want to say thank you to the person who criticized me. Criticism can help improve stories so I'm glad I'm getting some. **

**Now this person stated that they felt the execution of my idea was not handled the best. Which is probably true, but I think it still came out alright. **

**First thing was they said Deku was out of character. This is somewhat true. The Deku in this story is obviously different than the one from the canon. In this story due to his mom being so busy Izuku interacted with people even less, making him a lot more awkward and lonely. He also has less guts than the canon Deku but the core of his character stays the same. He wants to help people. I feel that as long as Deku's motive is altruistic in nature than he is not completely out of character. But that's just my opinion. Also, he's a genius in this fic but that's kind of necessary for the concept.  
**

**The second thing was Sukui being a bog-standard A.I. I don't think I agree with this one. I've seen plenty of Bog-standard A.I.'s and I don't think Sukui fit's that trope. Perhaps this will be more clear when I've given her more interactions and more to do in general.  
**

**The third was they felt I booted All for one and Overhaul out of the story. This is half true. Overhaul is just gone. I hate Overhaul so I take an oath to kill him in all my fic's. But All for one will still be present in the story.  
**

**The fifth was about Nezu being too compassionate. This is also not true. Nezu in canon can be a bit of a sadist but it's not like he lacks compassion. If he did than Izuku and his friends wouldn't be able to get away with half the things they do in canon. Also, Nezu was acting mostly off his own interest in that part. He needs Izuku for things he now had planned.  
**

**Sixth was that Izuku shouldn't feel guilty about working with All for one if he knew what he was getting into. That's also untrue. Firstly Izuku never outright knew All for one was a villain. His existence is a secret and the heroes think he's dead so he's not on any wanted list. And Izuku only started figuring out he was probably a villain after he already started working with him. And second, you can do things and still feel guilty about them. **

**Lastly was about grammar errors. I'll be honest here I'm not the best with grammar. I use Grammarly but only the free version so there's still some stuff that doesn't get corrected. I'm sorry about those the only thing I can really do about that is to improve my grammar the old fashioned way. By practice. They also suggested a beta reader but I don't know how that works and also it implies direct communication with another person and that scares me. **

**So anyway. Thank you for your criticism and if your still reading feel free to leave more. This goes for everyone else. If you see something wrong with my story please don't hesitate to point it out. **

**With that said. Onto the chapter! **

Sukui was bursting with energy. Figuratively of course, if her power-source was overloading than Izuku would have had her stay home.

Today would be her first day at U.A.! She would get to meet her classmates learn about there quirks and if she was lucky she might even get to spar with them!

"You're really not nervous at all?" Izuku asked. The two had been walking to U.A. together and were nearly there. Only about a mile away. The two were already familiar with the route as Izuku had been working there for a little awhile now and Sukui always walked with him. 

"Of course not!" Sukui said. "I get to make new friends! See new quirks! Train to become a hero! What could I be nervous about?!" 

Izuku gave her a surprised look for a moment before smiling. "I guess when you put it like that you really do have nothing to fear. Your you after all."

Sukui grinned. "And you built me this way so you have to take credit for my amazingness to!"

Izuku turned red. "W-well I mean-"

Suddenly Izuku found himself getting hoisted over Sukui's shoulder.

"I want to get there early so we need to go!" She said before speeding off.

"Sukui!" Izuku yelled as his already red face turned crimson from being carried.

Later

Sukui scanned the hall's looking for her classroom.

It didn't take her long as the entrance was a large door with 1-A on it.

She stood in front of the door with a large grin on her face.

"Alright. This is it! My class for the next three years!" Sukui said to herself.

She opened the door.

"Take your feet off the desk!" Shouted a blue-haired boy. "It is disrespectful to the students who previously used them!" 

Bakugo glared at him. "Who the fuck cares!"

"Fuck," Sukui said, all the joy she had was gone after seeing Bakugo. He may have been part of her creation process but he was still an asshole. 

"Language!" The boy said marching up to her. "Future heroes should not use such deplorable language!"

Sukui shook her head. "I apologize. It's just me and him don't have a good history. How long have you known him?"

"About two minutes." The boy said.

"Than you already have a grasp on his personality," Sukui said shooting Bakugo a smug look. 

In response, Bakugo flipped her off and said nothing. 

Sukui gasped. "That's the nicest thing he's said to me!"

Bakugo was about to curse at her when a large green caterpillar appeared in the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at it, no one saying anything when suddenly something started coming out of it.

Turns out it was a sleeping bag containing Eraserhead!

"If you're done acting like pre-schoolers I would like to start class." He said. 

Most of the students were wondering who exactly this was but Sukui already knew.

"Eraserhead!" She squealed. "So cool!"

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow, surprised that somebody recognized him. Then he realized that this was the android that he had been told about. 

He decided to ignore it and move on.

"Get changed and meet me outside in the field." He said getting right to the point. 

This shocked the class who was not used to such an approach.

"But what about orientation!" Uraraka said.

"Waste of time," Eraserhead said. Before anyone could say anything else he walked out of the room leaving them all speechless. 

Except for Sukui who stood up and started walking out before realizing her class was in shock.

"Judging from the data I have on Eraserhead's teaching style, we are all in for a very interesting year!" She said to everyone before turning and leaving.

Later in the girl's locker room. 

Momo Yaoyorozu felt very uncomfortable.

She was somewhat used to getting stared at by both men and females alike but something about Sukui's gaze was unusual.

The girl's gaze was fixed on her chest but unlike most people who looked at her with envy or perviness, she seemed to be looking at her with curiosity.

"Could you...stop looking at my chest?" She asked uncomfortably.

Sukui's eyes shot up to Momo's eyes. "Sorry."

She then looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before getting a determined look in her eye and saying. "For science!"

She then walked right out of the girl's locker room. 

"I have a bad feeling about what's about to happen next," Ochaco said. 

Later outside

All the students had gathered outside waiting for their teacher.

The boys were giving Sukui some strange looks though. Ranging from glares to winks.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled at Sukui. "Bursting into the men's locker room is against the rules! It is also shameful behavior for a student of U.A.!"

"You did what!" Yelled most of the girls. Except for Mina who snickered.

"I wished to test my sexuality," Sukui explained. "I had no particular attraction towards the females so I tried the males. There was no attraction there either." 

"Wait so your...asexual?" Toru asked.

Sukui shrugged. "No clue. I'll have to ask father."

"Ask me what?"

Everyone looked in front of them to see Eraserhead and Izuku walking toward them. Izuku was now in a white lab coat and green shirt with blue jeans. 

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled. "The fuck are you doing here!"

"Language," Iida yelled chopping the air. 

"Shove it glasses!" Bakugo snarled.

"Quite!" Eraserhead yelled activating his quirk.

Bakugo grumbled but didn't say anything.

"Good," Eraserhead said deactivating his quirk. "This is Izuku Midoriya. He is an engineer at U.A." 

"WHAT!?" Yelled everyone but Sukui and Todoroki, the latter just looked at him with wide eyes.

"But he's the same age as us!" Mina shouted. 

"Shouldn't he graduate first before getting a job?" Kaminari asked.

"He did graduate," Sukui said. "He graduated on the same day of the entrance exam." 

"WHHAAT!" Yelled most of the class again.

"How the hell did Deku graduate before me!?" Bakugo yelled.

"Well when you're smart enough to create life, high school just seems unnecessary," Eraserhead said. 

"WHHHAAATTTTT!" Yelled the class again, this time even Todoroki joined in.

"Wait wait wait!" Kaminari said. "His names Midoriya. And...can I call you Sukui?"

Sukui nodded.

"Sukui's name is Midoriya." Kaminari continued. "And when Suku said she needed to ask her dad. That guy said that he was her father. Plus there are those rumors about that robot girl."

"Oh my god, Sukui's a robot!" Mina yelled. 

Momo spoke up. "That seems a little farfech-"

"Correct." Eraserhead said "Izuku was the one who built Sukui and as such U.A. allowed his to graduate immediately. Afterward, he was offered a job at U.A as an engineer. Now that, that's dealt with let's move on. If you have more questions you can ask him after the lesson." 

"But I have so many questions!" Mina said, saying what most of the class was thinking.

"Moving on!" Eraserhead said more forcefully. "I was going to have a quirk apprehension test. But Nezu and Midoriya had other ideas."

Before anyone could ask anything Izuku pulled out a big red button from his coat and then pressed it.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, and All Might came out bursting out of the ground.

"What the fuck!" Bakugo yelled.

"Combat test. Go." Eraserhead said.

Before any of them could react All Might charged at the class and was about to punch Mina.

Just before she got hit Kirishima stepped in front of her and hardened his arms, blocking the hit.

"Holy crap holy shit we have to fight freakin All Might!" Mineta yelled.

Sukui blasted All Might with her laser eyes knocking him back and Sato followed up by eating a bunch of sugar than landing a right hook on him.

All Might recovered and charged Sato, tackling him and throwing him aside.

Before he could do anything else however he was fully encased in a huge chunk of ice.

"That won't hold him for long," Todoroki said. "We need a plan fast." 

The pressure increased as the students could hear the sounds of ice breaking, knowing that soon All Might would be free.

"This is not All Might," Sukui said causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "All Might is much stronger and faster than this and my sensors detect that our foe is not holding back. And given that my father is here our opponent is most likely a robot." 

"So we're not fighting All Might?!" Mineta asked hopefully.

Sukui shook her head. "No."

Todoroki grunted as he added another layer of ice to stall the fake All Might. "While that's useful to know we still need a plan!"

"Just blast him," Sukui said. "A combined assault from all of us should be able to destroy this thing." 

"Tt. I don't need your fucking help! I could beat this fake by myself!" Bakugo yelled.

Sukui rolled her eyes. While Bakugo could probably beat this thing by himself, it would not be easy.

At that moment the fake All Might broke free of ice. Although it was not undamaged. The ice seemed to have done a number on it and its fake skin was torn in several places, including its eye. 

"Sato, Kirishima can you hold it in place?" Sukui asked.

The two nodded and charged at the robot.

"I can help!" Uraraka said running off with them.

The fake All Might charge at Uraraka but Kirishima blocked its punch. 

Sato took this opportunity to grab it's arms, holding it in place.

Uraraka than touched the automaton, causing it to float.

Sato threw it up in the air, making it completely vulnerable. Unfortunately, it started floating out of range. 

"It's going out of range!" Sukui yelled.

"Not on my watch," Sero said using his tape to wrap it up and keep it from floating any further. 

"Now!" Sukui signaled letting off a full power eye blast.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo shouted while sending a high power blast at the fake.

Momo shot a cannonball from the cannon she made(Unfortunately making a giant hole in the back of her tracksuit), and Aoyama unleashed his navel laser.

These attacks all landed and blew the machine to bits.

Once the smoke from the attack cleared there was nothing but a bunch of floating bits of metal.

"Release," Urakara said, making the metal fall to the ground. 

"We-we did it!" Mineta cheered.

"You didn't really do anything," Sero muttered. 

Sukui crossed her arms in a proud stance, with a smug grin on her face. "And it was all thanks to my plan. Your welcome."

"Like I said. I could have destroyed that thing on my own!" Bakugo snarled.

"Is he always an asshole?" Kaminari asked.

"Congratulations," Eraserhead said sarcastically. "You finished the warm-up. Now onto the real test." 

"Wait what?" Mina said.

Izuku pulled out another button from his other pocket and pressed it.

Suddenly the ground started shaking again this time much more violently.

Then ten more All Might robots popped out of the ground. 

"Oh come on!" Mina shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Mineta screamed in terror.

The fake All Might's charged them all scattering them and splitting them up.

One of the robots was about to punch Ochaco but Sukui blasted them with a full power blast, knocking it to the side.

Sukui kept blasting the robot. Destroying it's fake flesh and burning the metal.

Then the beam stopped. 

_Optic beams reaching overheating level. Need to go on cool down. Damn it! _Sukui thought as the robot charged her.

Just before it reached it suddenly started floating. Sukui took this opportunity to punch the robot into the air.

Sukui looked at Ochaco who let out a sigh of relief. "Made it."

"Thank you," Sukui said smiling at the girl. 

"You saved me first." Ochaco smiled back.

Sukui looked up at the now flying robot. "In five seconds I'll be able to unleash another blast. I'm going to go into overcharge mode and destroy him in one go."

Ochaco nodded.

"Five," Sukui said. 

"Four," Ochaco said. 

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Release!" Ochaco yelled bring her fingertips together. 

Gravity returned to the robot and it fell down to earth.

Izuka stood underneath the robot and looked up. 

"NOVA BLAST!"Sukui yelled as she unleashed a massive blast from her eyes, up at the robot.

The fake All Might was consumed by the blast and was obliterated.

Ochaco looked up at the blast with wide eyes, before looking back at Sukui whose eyes were smoking.

Sukui looked back and was delighted by the shocked expression Ochaco was wearing.

"Cool huh!" Sukui said.

"Yeah!" Ochaco said excitedly. "Why didn't you do that earlier!?"

"Oh simple. If I use it then I won't be able to use my optic blast for an hour!" Sukui answered. 

"Oh," Ochaco said. 

Meanwhile

Kirishima held off one of the fake All Mights. Protecting Mina who was behind him and Mineta who was behind her.

The fake punched him again, chipping away at Kirishima defense.

"Uh, a little help here!" Kirishima grunted as the robot whittled away at his quirk. 

Mina turned to Mineta. "What does your quirk do?"

"Uh um, I have sticky balls," Mineta said nervously. 

Mina would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation she was in. "Alright. You stick him I'll melt him."

"What!" Mineta yelled. "I can't-"

Kirishima was knocked back a little as he tried to hold back the robot.

"AHHHHH!" Mineta yelled.

He threw his balls right behind the robot in a panicked fashion.

Kirishima saw this opportunity and took the offense. "Red gauntlet!" 

He punched the robot at full power, putting a small dent in its chest and knocking it onto Mineta's balls. 

The robot struggled, trying to free itself but to no avail.

Mina smiled. "My turn!"

She then doused the robot in acid, melting it down until it exploded.

"Yes!" Mina cheered.

She looked at Kirishima and Mineta. "Hi, five!" 

Kirishima and Mina high fived while Mineta tried in vain to jump up and join."

Meanwhile

Ojiro narrowly dodged another punch.

The robot was no fighter, it just swung randomly at the tailed boy.

Ojiro used this to his advantage and managed to block or deflect the fake's blows.

"Dark shadow!" Tokoyami yelled. "Bind him!"

Dark shadow shot out from Tokoyami's body and wrapped around the robot's body. 

Unfortunately one of its arms was free it was about to punch dark shadow, but Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around it and kept it in place.

"Jiro now! Send him to the void!" Tokoyami yelled.

Jiro ran up next to the barely contained robot and shoved one of her earphone jacks in the things ear.

She let off a full volume blast of sound in the things head, making it explode and it's body to fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Jiro cheered.

Meanwhile

Sato was holding off one of the robots but he could only so much damage and his quirk was starting to take its tool on him. 

"Hey." Said Toru. "Close your eyes! Me and the french dude have a plan."

Sato nodded and shut his eyes.

Toru unleashed a flash of bright light, causing the robot's optic center to go into overload.

"Grab him from behind!" Toru yelled.

Sato opened his eyes and saw that the robot was blinded. He went behind him and put him into a hold.

"Now!" Toru said.

"Prepare to be dazzled!" Aoyama said unleashing a powerful blast at the robot's head. Destroying it. 

"Wahoo!" Tour cheered doing a victory dance no one could see. "We did it."

Aoyama smiled as he silently hoped this would be over soon so he could use the bathroom.

Meanwhile

One of the robots was rapidly attempting swat away a flock of birds summoned by Koda to distract the machine.

Than Sero took this chance to wrap the thing in tape, leaving it defenseless. 

Kaminari smirked and ran up to the huge robot, before jumping on top of it.

"Get the birds out!" Kaminari said.

Koda nodded. "Fly away my friends."

The birds dispersed and Kaminari grinned.

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts!" He yelled unleashing a massive burst of electricity causing the machine to explode and Kaminari was knocked into the air.

Luckily he was caught by Dark shadow who brought him down safely.

"You ok dude?" Sero asked.

"Wey," Kaminari responded with a stupid look on his face. 

"Probably just quirk kickback," Sero said. "Hopefully" 

Meanwhile

Shoji held the struggling robot in place, using his quirk to wrap his tentacle-like arms around it, while Iida ran in wide circles around them.

Iida had said it would take him a while to get into full gear so Shoji had to hold him off while he got there. 

After a few more seconds Iida reached his top speed and ran full force at the two. 

"Recipro Burst!" He yelled as he kicked the robot's head off.

Shoji let go of the robot's limp body and gave Iida a thumbs up.

Meanwhile.

Bakugo was getting his ass kicked.

Perhaps taking on two of these things at once wasn't the best idea, but like hell, he was going to let anything Deku made beat him! 

He hit one of them with an explosion knocking it back, only for the other one to punch him in the face, causing him to go flying and land on his back.

The robot tried to stomp Bakugo but he rolled out of the way and was about to retaliate when the other robot kicked him.

Bakugo rolled across the ground using his explosions to stop himself.

He got up and the robots ran at him.

Just as he was about to unleash a strong explosion at the both of them, two E.M.P's were thrown on both the robot's heads, causing them to shake and malfunction until they just both deactivated.

Bakugo looked back to see that it was Momo who had done them in.

"I didn't need your fucking help!" Bakugo yelled.

Momo ignored that. "We need to help Todoroki. He also took on two of them and-"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Look behind you dumbass."

Momo looked behind her and saw that Todoroki had impaled both the robots on ice spikes. 

"Oh," Momo said. 

All the robots were defeated as many of the students cheered and celebrated.

Izuku looked at Eraserhead. "So do they have potential?"

Eraserhead sighed. These robots were tough. Even he would have a difficult time taking them out. For these kids to take down ten of them proved that they had what it took to be heroes. Which meant that Eraserhead would actually have to do his job this time. Yay.

"Alright," Eraserhead shouted, getting the students attention. "You all proved you had at least some semblance of skill so none of you are getting expelled...for now. Go change than your dismissed." 

The students ran off leaving a smiling Izuku and a grumpy Eraserhead.

Later in the girl's locker room. 

"So are you really a robot!" Mina asked Sukui looking all over her body for any robotic parts.

"Yup," Sukui said happy to have another chance to talk about herself. "The world's first fully sentient android!" 

"I dunno you look human to me," Jiro said skeptically. 

In response, Sukui reached for the opening in her artificial skin and took it off. Revealing her metallic face. 

"I take it back you're definitely a robot," Jiro said. 

"That explains why you called that guy father when we met!" Ochaco said. "I was so confused when that happened! I thought you guys were just weird!"

"Well, I would hardly call a teenager making a scientific breakthrough that's leaps and bounds above anything else in his field, normal," Momo said. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and a pink-haired girl rushed in.

"Where is she!" The girl yelled before her eyes landed on Sukui.

"It's true." She said in a whispery tone as she walked right up to Sukui. "You're real! The marvel of technology I've dreamed about for years is real!" 

The girl looked all around her body, not caring where her hands went making all the other girls go wide-eyed as their classmate was being felt up. 

"Uhh? I get I amazing but slow down a bit." Sukui said. She didn't mind the girl was doing she was doing, she was just really confused.

"Oh, my name is Mei Hatsume! Please let me see inside you!" She said. 

"Phrasing!" Mina yelled.

"Sure," Sukui said. 

"Huh?" responded most of the girls.

"My father will probably want to do a rundown on my systems after I get changed," Sukui explained. "You can come if want." 

"YES!" Mei said drooling slightly.

Later at Izuku's new lab.

Izuku's new lab was a small building on U.A.'s campus that was made recently for him.

It was large and filled with all sorts of machines to do various things. 

Sukui opened the door and Izuku, who was working on something, looked at her.

"Oh, Sukui!" Izuku said smiling. "You're just in time for-" 

Suddenly he was tackled by a pink streak and fell to the floor with something on top of him.

Something very soft.

He looked up to see Mei on top of him with her boobs right in his face.

All the color drained from his face.

"You're the person who made her!" Mei said, not caring about his age. "That's incredible! Please let me help you make your babies!" 

It was that day Izuku had a near-death experience at the hands of boobs and poorly phrased sentences. 

**Tada! **

**You guys wanted Mei. Well, your gonna get her. Trust me.  
**

**Anyway, what do you think of the new quirk apprehension test?  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. Somethings I need to address. Firstly Sukui's personality. Now it was stated that Izuku's and Bakugo's brain waves were used to make Sukui. However, it was also stated that it was to make the baseline. Izuku wanted her to be her own person so while his and Bakugo's personality made the foundation she would build her own personality through her experiences. However, she does still act like a combination of Izuku's and Bakugo's personality, with some other factors tossed in. For example when Sukui barged into the boy's locker room to check her own sexuality. Bakugo and Izuku would never do something like this. Bakugo wouldn't care enough to do something like this and Izuku would never have the courage to do so. Also, their dudes so if they did something like that it would be seen as highly inappropriate and shameful. Sukui has Izuku's curiosity and Bakugo's courage so she could do something like that. Also, let's face it when a girl peeps on dudes it's not considered as bad. Sukui's base personality is a fusion of Izuku's and Bakugo's and this mixing of traits means that she will do things that Izuku or Bakugo individually would never do. Like Bakugo she thinks she's the best but because she has Izuku's 'not being a dick trait' she doesn't treat everyone else like there below her(It was also something programmed in by Izuku to make sure she didn't go all Skynet on them.)  
**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize for how I wrote Nezu. I didn't make him calm and collected enough.  
**

**Now I've heard someone say that Izuku should have put a failsafe in Yoi or Sukui. Why? Yoi has no weapons and is the size of a child. The only thing he has that can make him in any way dangerous(As far as Izuku is concerned.) is slight super strength very slight. This is why Izuku was able to continue convincing himself that All for one was not a villain. And All for one nor the doctor knew how to mess with Sukui's mental stream so all Izuku had to do was perform a rundown on her every day and he had no need for a failsafe. Because while a failsafe can help the creator shut down the machine in case of emergency it also lets anyone who finds out that failsafe take her down as well, something Izuku would not want to risk.  
**

**Next is that it's been said that I put Deku on a pedestal in this fic. Well...yes. That is what would happen if you heard that a teenager created a fully sentient android. And Sukui is a walking talking breakthrough in robotics. You don't have to worry about people gawking over it forever thought. Trust me that would be as annoying to write as it would be to read. **

**Lastly is that Eraserhead, who complains about the entrance exam that uses robots, would then approve of using robots for his quirk apprehension test. On paper, this sounds like it could be a problem but there are a few problems with this criticism when you get into the details. Firstly is that the original quirk apprehension test was way more out of character for Eraserhead. Eraserhead complains about the entrance exam because it heavily favors those with flashy, physical combat-related quirks and even quirks that are combat-related won't be enough because they don't work on robots, the quirk apprehension test in the original is even worse than that because people with quirks like Toru, Koda, and even Kaminari and many more would not be able to do well on this test while people like Bakugo, Sato, Todoroki and Shoji would have a clear advantage. Not to mention things like side-steps are completely irrelevant to being a hero. This new quirk apprehension test was designed so everyone would have a chance to be useful if they tried. And the reason Eraserhead was impressed was, one, these robots are much stronger than the ones used in the entrance exam as shown by Bakugo not being able to take down two at once, the second reason he was impressed was because of how they worked together which as shown by Bakugo and Todoroki, is not a skill that comes naturally to some people.**

**As I said, I am very glad to be getting criticism as it helps me create better stories and I will always try to address it in some way to show that I am listening.  
**

**And with said. Onto the chapter. **

Sukui sighed.

Her coding must have a gitch if she didn't see this coming.

"What happened!?" Toru asked looking ahead of her to see Izuku knocked out with Mei shaking his body. 

"Father is very shy around girls," Sukui explained. "If a girl so much as gets too close to him for too long. And Hatsume just said she wanted to have his babies." 

"Fucking lucky!" Mineta yelled.

"Oh, right I remember he passed out after I met him!" Ochaco said. 

Meanwhile, Mina rubbed her hands in glee. She was gonna have so much fun. 

"So if a chick rubs her boobs on him he conks out?" Kaminari asked.

"Yup. The only females he's not a complete nervous wreck around me and his mother." Sukui said.

"That's a little pathetic," Sero said. 

"Well if people avoid you like the plague than it's logical that you would be shy and socially awkward." Sukui defended, glaring slightly at Sero.

"Why would people avoid him?" Momo asked. "He is clearly very intelligent so why would people stay away from him?"

Sukui sighed. This is where she got to see what classmates she could get along with and which ones she would hate. "He's quirkless." 

Everyone seemed surprised by this.

"Wait you mean he doesn't have a quirk?!" Kaminari asked.

"No, she meant the type of quirkless where you still have a quirk," Jiro said sarcastically. 

"Well, I mean...it's just weird," Kaminari said. "I mean, I knew they existed but I never met one until now." 

"I agree it is rather surprising," Momo said. "I was sure he had some sort of intelligence quirk." 

"I was too," Shoji said. "However this does make his creation of Sukui more impressive." 

"Agreed!" Iida said.

"So...no one wanted to be around him because he's quirkless?" Ochaco said. "That's terrible!"

"Indeed," Ojiro said. He had been teased a few times for not having a very impressive quirk so he can only imagine what would happen to someone without a quirk at all. 

"Wait so none of you have a problem with him being quirkless?" Sukui asked, slightly bewildered by how accepting they were.

"Of course not!" Mina said. "Judging someone for that would be stupid!"

"And highly un-heroic!" Iida added.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement which surprised Sukui a lot. From what she knew of people(Mostly getting her info from the internet and Izuku's classmates.) she had expected at least one person here to be an asshole.

_Maybe Bakugo had enough asshole energy for two people. _Sukui thought.

"Come on wake up!" Mei yelled as she continued to shake Izuku.

Sukui sighed. "Can any of you wake him up?"

"Allow me," Momo said, holding up some smelling salts she made. 

Sukui smiled. "I'm gonna ask you some questions about your quirk later but for now."

Sukui walked up to Mei and using all her strength she managed to pry Mei off of her creator.

"Let me go!" Mei yelled struggling to escape Sukui's grip. "I need to know how to make babies like him."

"You're never gonna find that out if you don't stop making him pass out." Sukui pointed out. 

And just like that Mei stopped, with a look of realization on her face. "Oh yeah. How do I do that?"

"Don't get too close to him and stop talking for five minutes," Sukui said. 

"Ok," Mei said. She didn't like having to wait but she would if it meant learning a whole new way to make her babies. 

"Alright now Yamomo if you would please," Sukui said. 

Momo looked at her strangely clearly not used to the nickname.

"What? Your name is too freaking long and I don't want to call you by your first name yet." Sukui explained.

Momo nodded still unsure about it, but not against it.

She walked up to Izuku and slipped the smelling salts under his nose.

Instantly Izuku's eyes opened and he jumped into an upright sitting position.

"Wha! Huh!?" Izuku said. "What happened?"

"Girls," Sukui said. 

Izuku looked at Sukui to see that Mei and the rest of class 1-A(Except Bakugo.) had followed her.

Izuku quickly crawled back somewhat frightened by the number of people in front of him. Sure he had seen them all before, but they were focusing on the robots rather than him at that time. 

"Class 1-A!" Izuku said in shock before looking at Mei. "And you are?"

"Her name is Mei Hatsume. She's a machine nut who seems to refer to her creations as her babies." Sukui explained before Mei could get a word in.

"Oh, I see," Izuku said feeling embarrassed. "That explains a lot. But...why did the rest of your class come?" 

"We wanted to see the person who made our classmate," Todoroki said. "I for one was curious about how you managed to accomplish such a task with little to no resources?" 

"That's top-secret," Izuku answered nervously. 

"As I suspected," Todoroki said. 

"So you made Sukui?" Jiro asked still having a hard time believing that.

"Y-yeah," Izuku said looking away from them. 

"That's so cool!" Toru said. "So you can just make people anytime you want!"

"W-well, it takes a while but so long as I have the resources than yes," Izuku said. 

"So can you make a robot me!" Mina asked.

"I mean, I could make a robot duplicate of you, I could even make it think like you to the point where no one would even know the difference. Even the duplicate." Izuku said.

There was a pause as Izuku slowly realized how scary and creepy that sounds.

"I-I-I-I mean I w-would never do that though!" Izuku quickly Clearfield. "And even if I wanted to, which I don't! U.A. would have to know about it and would probably never approve of it!" 

"Probably?" Jiro asked.

"Well um uh." Izuku stuttered quickly getting overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Hey slow down," Kirishima said getting in front of everyone. "They guy doesn't have much experience with people and it's not mainly to walk into someone's place and make them uncomfortable." 

"Thank you, Kirishima," Sukui said. "I should have run through the possibilities a bit before I agreed to bring you all here at once." 

"Sorry," Toru said. 

"Yeah me too should have toned it down a bit," Mina said. 

"I-It's fine. Just not used to so much attention. Or any attention." Izuku said.

Now that things were significantly uncomfortable Sukui thought for a few moments before coming up with an idea. "So father, can we do the rundown, diagnostic later? I would like to get to know some of my new classmates!"

"Huh? Oh s-sure." Izuku said frowning a little.

"Cool and while I do that you can talk to Hatsume," Sukui said. 

"What!" Izuku said as Hatsume's eyes gleamed and she had to force herself even harder to not say anything.

"Now just remember to stay at least a foot away from him and not to say anything suggestive," Sukui said. "Have fun." 

Sukui let go of Mei and Immediately she ran in front of Izuku asking questions rapid fire.

"All right, let's go!" Sukui said leading the class out of the building.

When they got out Kirishima asked a question. "Uh, don't you think that, that Hatsume chick is gonna overwhelm him or make him pass out?"

Sukui shook her head. "The questions she's asking are purely about robotics. So with no way to mess up the conversation, father will eventually forget that he's talking to a member of the opposite sex and be able to talk comfortably." 

"You seem to have thought that through," Todoroki said. "Your level of thoughtfulness appears to be inconsistent as you didn't think twice about bringing us to him." 

Sukui shrugged. "Father explained that actually. You see my brain can process things and run them through scenarios that will show me what affects my actions will have. It's basically a cheat code that lets me become the world's best strategist. However, this has some drawbacks. I have to think to activate it. It's not a natural thing otherwise I would see the possibilities of everything at once and my head would explode. Literally." 

"Whoa," Mina said. 

"So you can be either super smart or super dumb," Kaminari said. 

There was a pause as Sukui gave him a deadly glare, her eyes glowing red.

"Did you just call me dumb." She said.

_Well, Kaminari's dead. _Mineta thought.

"No, I uh…" Kaminari tried to figure out an explanation. 

Sukui's eyes turned back to green and the glare was gone.

"Pffft HA ha ha ha ha!" Sukui laughed. "You should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Wait she was joking!" Mineta yelled.

Sukui walked up to Kaminari.

"Yeah, I'm not really mad per day. I'm insulted and I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life first chance I get but I'm not mad." Sukui said. 

_Is she mad or not?! _Kaminari frantically wondered. 

"Anyway. You said you wanted to hang out right?" Mina asked.

"Oh yeah, that," Sukui said. "Actually I wanted to see if you girls wanted to hang out! I haven't really been around girls other than my grandmother." 

"That sounds great!" Mina said. "I've been wanting to get to know my new classmates better!"

"Ditto!" Toru said.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do." Jiro shrugged. 

"I also have no plans and would like to participate," Momo said. 

"Me too!" Ochaco said. "Just not someplace too expensive please."

"I've got nothing better to do. Ribbit." Tsuyu said

"Great!" Sukui said. "I already know where to go! But we better leave before the teachers kick us out! Follow me!"

With that, the girls left. 

"Sooo," Kaminari said. "Any of you guys wanna hang out?" 

"No." Said Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji.

The first two just walked away but Shoji stayed behind to explain.

"I have things I need to do." He said before leaving with the others.

"Well, I think bonding would be a great idea!" Iida said. 

"Well then let's do this!" Kamniari said.

"Well do it quickly and get off-campus. If you're not seeing Midoriya than get out." Eraserhead said surprising everyone. 

"AHHHHH!" They shouted.

Many, many hours later. 

Nezu walked into Izuku's lab.

"Progress?" He asked.

"Things are progressing steadily," Izuku said. "The data I got from All Might is just starting to make sense. I've been able to start designing-" 

Suddenly something caught Nezu's attention. 

A snore.

He looked to the side to see Mei, sleeping there soundly on the floor.

Nezu looked back to Izuku for an explanation.

"Oh uh, Sukui came by and brought her along," Izuku said. "She wanted to talk about machines and she and I talked for so long that she eventually just passed out." 

"Hmm," Nezu responded. "I was under the impression you were terrified of women. Why did you not call the guards to escort her out?" 

"W-well she was so interested in my work a-and I got so i-into the conversation." Izuku stammered.

"Well now, how interesting. Mei Hatsume was her name correct." Nezu said. 

"Oh uh yes," Izuku said. 

"Interesting. Well, we should call her parents first. We can continue talking about the project another time." 

Izuku nodded and called one of his robots to carry Mei and the three left the building.

**Well, that was the chapter. I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts below and remember your criticism is welcome.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"So how do you eat?" Ochaco asked.

The girls had decided to hang out at a restaurant(Paid of my Momo.) and they were all shocked when she ordered food.

"Well I didn't understand a lot of father's explanation but from what I understand when food or anything really, goes into my mouth it gets destroyed by my power source and then blown back out as a burp," Sukui answered. 

"Oh." Said Ochaco. "But how do you even taste it."

"Father said something about sensors allowing me to experience sensations like taste, smell, and touch," Sukui said. "I honestly don't know how most of my systems work. At least not in detail. You would have to ask my father about that." 

"Why is that?" Momo asked. "If you are an A.I. shouldn't you be able to process information like a computer? If that's the case then there should be no reason for you not to know that."

Sukui shrugged. "Father said that there is a limit to how smart he can make me. Which makes sense I guess. You guys have a whole-brain that makes you function. I have a small chip." 

"Yeah, when you put it like that it makes sense," Mina said. 

"So why do you call him father?" Toru asked.

"Because he's my father," Sukui answered. 

"Yeah, but doesn't that seem a little formal?" Jiro said. "You don't seem like the rich fancy type. No offense Momo." 

"None taken." Momo said.

Sukui paused. She had never really thought about that.

"Pa, papa...dad. Yeah, that last one. I like that one." Sukui said out loud. 

"Uh hello?" Jiro said.

Sukui snapped her head back to the girls. "Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Outloud?" Ochaco asked.

"Did I do that again?" Sukui said. "Sorry about that. I think it's a glitch."

"Wait you can have glitches?" Momo said. "Wouldn't that be potentially dangerous?"

"No, dad said I shouldn't be able to get any major glitches. Just minor ones." Sukui reassured.

"Well, I guess if the professional said so," Mina said with a slight giggle. "It feels weird to call someone my age a professional." 

"Yeah, no offense but your father is weird," Toru said. "Not in a bad way but in a weird way." 

"Yeah." Sukui sighed. "That's why I left him with Hatsume. He needs to interact with people more."

"Yeah but Hatsune isn't exactly normal herself," Jiro said. 

"That's what makes her right for the job!" Sukui said. "As much as I love talking about me, I would like to talk a little about you guys!"

"Sure! Let's start with me!" Mina said.

"Ok," Sukui said. "So from what I've seen, you can make acid right?" 

"Yup. Pretty neat huh?" Mina said proudly.

"Yeah, but why is your skin and hair pink and why do you have horns?" Sukui asked. 

Mina shrugged. "I dunno." 

"You know from what I've seen about quirks, sometimes people will gain random traits that have nothing to do with their quirks. I wonder why that is." Sukui said.

"Yeah like that Tokoyami guy and his bird head," Toru said. 

"There probably is a reason for it," Momo said. "Perhaps the thing that makes your skin immune to your acid has also turned it pink." 

"Well, I'm not immune to acid only resistant." Mina corrected. 

"So I'm guessing you can only use your acid so much then," Sukui said. 

"Ding Ding Ding! Correct!" Mina said. "Yeah it kinda stinks but that's quirks for ya."

"Yeah. I don't even really have a quirk but if I use my heat vision too much then I can't use it for a while my head cools down." Sukui said. 

"So even though you don't technically have a quirk, your heat vision still acts a lot like a quirk," Momo said. 

"Yeah but your also super strong and fast right!?" Toru asked.

"Yeah which is weird to me. I mean being strong makes sense but how did dad make me so fast when I probably weigh a ton." Sukui said. "Wait a minute we made the conversation about me again!" 

"To be fair, your an android it's hard not to be interested in you," Jiro said. 

"Fair. But I still want to talk about the rest of you!" Sukui said. "My scanners can only tell me so much!"

"You have scanners?! What do they do!?" Toru asked.

"GAHHH!" Sukui screamed in frustration.

The next day in the U.A. meeting room.

"Thanks to Midoriya, Cementoss, and Power loader we have finished installing twenty-five percent of the new security system!" Nezu announced to all of the staff.

It was lunchtime and so Nezu had called in the staff for a meeting, much to their dismay. 

"Twenty-Five percent!" Power Loader said. "All that and we're only a quarter of the way through!" 

Power Loader took care of a lot of physical work, that couldn't be done by robots and as such he was exhausted.

"Well yes and much of the work only gets harder and takes longer to do from here," Izuku said. "But I have good news! The construction bots are done so you no longer need to assist me!" 

"Thank god!" Power Loader said.

"I'll still need your help on a few things Cementoss. Your quirk is just too useful. Sorry." Izuku said.

"It's fine," Cementoss said. 

"Now I would also like to encourage you to use Izuku's talents to further your lessons," Nezu said. 

"Are you sure the kid is gonna have time for that?" Eraserhead asked. 

"Yeah sounds like he has a lot on his plate!" Present Mike said.

"I-It's fine," Izuku said. "The construction bots are taking care of all of the physical work so all I have to do is work out the blueprint, double-check the design, and supervise the construction. I'll have time to take care of any of your requests." 

"That's good and all but make sure to take some time for yourself," Eraserhead said. "You seem like the type to overwork yourself." 

"Well if that's all then you can all leave," Nezu said. "Except for Yagi and Midoriya. You two stay." 

Everyone else left the room leaving the three alone. After waiting for a few seconds, Nezu spoke.

"How is project Yusha coming along?" Nezu asked.

"The first part of the project is about halfway done." Izuku said. "It should be done before the sports festival." 

"Good, good," Nezu said. "However I think I know a way you can work faster." 

"Faster?" Izuku said.

"Yes. You see you can accomplish so much on your own. So I was thinking about giving you an assistant." Nezu suggested.

"A...assistent?" Izuku said nervously.

"Yes, I was thinking about having a competition among the support course students. Whoever wins gets to become your permanent assistant." Nezu said. 

"W-well that um...what do you mean by permanent?" Izuku asked noticing his choice of word.

"Well I was thinking about things and I figured that the support course could also go through temporary internships," Nezu said. 

"And you want me to be one of the people they intern with?" Izuku asked hoping he was wrong.

"That's correct!" Nezu said. "Let's face it, you're the best in your field. So it would make sense for people to want to learn from you."

"W-well," Izuku said twiddling his thumbs. 

"It's true." All Might said. "I've actually talked to Dave about you and he was very interested in your work." 

"Dave?" Izuku questioned. "Who's-"

_Wait a minute. _Izuku thought. _The only Dave that All Might ever worked with was…_

"D-David Shield!?" Izuku shouted.

"Yes him." All Might confirmed. "He said that we should visit I-Island sometime."

Izuku almost fainted.

"Well onto the next topic," Nezu said. "How is the project the government gave us?" 

"That's actually progressing quite quickly," Izuku said. "Turns out after doing it once it becomes much, much easier the subsequent times. I'll be ready for mass production soon. Now all I need is a little more time and...the bodies." 

"Good. I will inform the government. I'm sure they will be very pleased." Nezu said.

"I still don't like this." All Might said. "It feels wrong. The people Izuku creates aren't the same as the ones who died. Just copies."

"Perfect Copies," Nezu said. "And we informed them of this and they insisted anyway. Besides. If you had a chance to make a copy of her. Walking talking with all her thoughts and feelings. Would you?" 

All Might didn't respond.

"Um sorry but...who is her?" Izuku asked.

"An old friend." All Might said. "Someone who died...a long, long time ago."

"O-oh," Izuku said. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine young Midoriya." All Might said.

"Well if we're done here then I suggest that we get back to work," Nezu said. "You have to teach soon after All Might." 

"Right." All Might sighed. He was not looking forward to it.

"I'll get back to work then," Izuku said. 

"Just don't forget about your contractual breaks and day off," Nezu said. 

Izuku sighed. When he had signed the contract he failed to notice that Nezu has put in clauses that required him to take a least an hour off of work each day and one day off per week. To make sure he didn't overwork himself.

"Yes, sir." Izuku groaned. 

Later with class 1-A

Most of the class had gathered in the surveillance room already in their hero costumes, waiting for the rest of their classmates.

"What the fuck is taking them so long!" Bakugo yelled.

"Do you ever stop cursing?"

Everyone turned to see that Ochaco and Sukui had arrived.

**(Sukui's costume is the more updated version of Izuku's costume.) **

"I really like your costume Sukui!" Ochaco said.

"Thanks! Dad designed it when he was little." Sukui explained. "He wanted it to be his hero costume but...well...you know."

Ochaco cringed slightly. "Yeah, it must have been hard on him." 

Ochaco had decided that she would become both the Midoriya's best friends, to make up for thinking they were weirdos when they first met. Even though Sukui had already told her that it was fine. 

"Dad put all his hopes of being a hero into me," Sukui said. "I'm gonna be the best hero that ever lived. For both of us." 

"Tch. Yeah right." Bakugo said. "Over my dead body. Nothing Deku makes will ever beat me! And it makes sense that Deku designed that, it looks fucking stupid!"

"Well, I think it looks cute!" Mina said walking in. 

"Thank you, Mina," Sukui said. "Well, I did make a few changes. The original design was...well it's what you would expect from a four-year-old with a green crayon. And grandma did a great job sewing." 

"Well as far as I'm concerned your dad has a knack for making cute things." Mina teased. 

"Yup," Sukui said with a smirk. "Do you like the smirk. I just perfected it this morning." 

"You look even smugger than Bakugo," Kaminari said. 

"What was that dunce face!" Bakugo shouted.

"Have you seen Bakugo's smug face?" Jiro snorted. "I don't think Midoriya could design a more smug face if he tried."

"Fuck you earlobes!" Bakugo snarled. 

"It's true Bakugo's smugness is incalculable. Being even smugger then him is scientifically impossible." Sukui said. 

Bakugo was fuming as everyone else laughed.

"Come on guys aren't you being a little bit cruel," Kirishima said. 

"I don't need your fucking help shitty hair!" Bakugo shouted.

"All right is everyone here!" All Might said gathering everyone's attention.

"It seems like everyone is accounted for," Momo said. 

All Might looked at her and cringed slightly. He knew that a revealing costume was kinda mandatory due to her quirk. But it did not bode well for what was coming next.

"Um...good." All Might said. "Well, I would like to welcome our guest. Izuku Midoriya." 

Izuku walked in nervously. "Hello. I'm here to test out the new camera system and-"

Izuku spotted Momo.

His face went pale.

Izuku turned around at speeds Iida would be impressed by. "Wha-what why huh?"

"Hahaha!" Mina burst into laughter. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be laughing but, but pft haha!"

Momo turned red. She really, really hated her costume. "W-well my quirk requires that my skin be...exposed so t-this is unfortunately necessary."

"O-oh right. Y-your quirk. That makes sense." Izuku stuttered, still looking at the wall. "W-wait. You're probably really uncomfortable about your costume too. And I probably made you feel worse about it! Oh god, I'm sorry!" 

"I-its fine," Momo said. "I'm just glad you're not staring, unlike some other people." 

Everyone but Izuku looked at Mineta.

"What?" Mineta said. "I'm a pervert! What did you expect me to do?"

_Wow. No shame whatsoever. _All Might though.

Mina had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Jeez if he reacted that way to Momo then what do you think he'll do when he finds out Toru is-"

Sukui covered Mina's mouth. "Are you trying to kill him?"

Izuku turned around. "Wait I didn't see Toru when I walked in. I thought she was absent?"

"Nope right here." Said the pair of shoes and floating gloves.

"Oh, I thought that Uraraka had just made a pair of gloves float with her quirk for some reason," Izuku said. "That's so cool. What kind of material did you use to make your clothes invisible? And why didn't you use it for the gloves?" 

Everyone in the room cringed.

"No one tell him," Jiro whispered, just loud enough to be heard by her class but not Izuku. 

Everyone nodded. Sukui making Mina nod.

"We'll talk about that later." All Might said. "For now let's move onto the assignment."

"Oh right," Izuku said. "I am just here to test the new camera system and analyze your quirks. I'm not a teacher but I am responsible for making obstacles for you to overcome." 

"As if you could make anything I couldn't beat," Bakugo grumbled. 

"Now let me explain today's task." All Might said.

One explanation later.

"Alight!" Sukui said giving Ochaco a high five.

After the teams were announced the students moved into their teams.

"The matches were also selected randomly earlier today." All Might said pulling out a paper with the matches on them.

"Sir! Is it wise to leave all of this to chance!?" Iida asked.

"Life can be very random," Izuku said. "Unexpected things can happen quickly, and you won't always get what you want." 

Everyone cringed once more. All Might more than anyone.

"I-I see," Iida said. "Good point Midoriya." 

All Might spoke. "Well with that out of the way. The first match is Sukui and Uraraka as heroes vs Bakugo and Iida as villains."

Bakugo looked at Sukui and smirked. "You're going down tin can." 

Sukui smirked right back at him. "That's funny. You know I have all your moves downloaded into my head right?"

"So what! I'll just come up with something Deku hasn't seen!" Bakugo yelled.

"Well, you better make your attacks count," Sukui said. "Because guess what. My lasers are heat-based." 

"What the hell does that-" Realization hit Bakugo.

Heat plus Nitroglycerin equal boom.

Bakugo looked at Izuku who gave him an apologetic look.

"Fuck you Deku," Bakugo said. 

**And so that was chapter 8! Izuku's going to be doing a lot of work around U.A. and he has some secret projects in the works. Let's see if you can figure them out!  
**

**Please leave a review and have a nice day. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugo was not in a good mood. He sat in the bomb room, impatiently waiting for the match to start.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Iida said.

"We don't need a fucking plan!" Bakugo snarled. "I beat them. We win."

"I don't believe you can beat Midoriya," Iida said. "She has every advantage over you. As well as tools we don't know about. Do you-" 

"Shut it!" Bakugo snarled. "Nothing Deku makes can ever beat me!"

"I don't know what grudge you have against Midoriya, her father that is, but your anger is blinding you to the facts!" Iida said.

"I said shut it!" Bakugo growled.

Meanwhile

Sukui and Ochaco stood outside of the building. Ochaco looking slightly nervous while Sukui had a massive smirk on her face. 

"So do you wanna come up with a plan?" Ochaco asked.

"No need," Sukui said. "We've already won." 

"I know your strong and all but so are they," Ochaco said. "If they work together we could be in serious trouble." 

Sukui just smirked at her. "Them. Work together? Yeah no, they are already arguing."

"Wait how do you know that?" Ochaco asked.

"Earlier I taped into the camera system. I've been watching both of them since they got in there." Sukui said. 

"Is that allowed?!" Ochaco asked.

"It's not, not allowed," Sukui said. "I'm just using the skills given to me." 

"I guess?" Ochaco said, still not fully sure about this. "So what are they saying?" 

"Well, Iida is just saying, Bakugo! We need to work together or we won't stand a chance!" Sukui said mocking Iida's voice while mimicking his arm movements. 

"And Bakugo is going, nehh nothing stupid Deku can make will ever beat me! Look at my massive ego!" Sukui said trying to make Bakugo sound as stupid as possible. 

Ochaco giggled a little bit. "Why does he call you dad Deku anyway?"

Sukui scowled. "It's an insult. It means someone who can't do anything."

"Oh," Ochaco said. "I kinda liked it. I thought it meant someone who could do anything. Which kinda fits your dad." 

"Oh?" Sukui said her smirk returning. "What do you think of my dad?"

"Well," Ochaco said. "He's a bit strange. But that's not really his fault. He's just a victim of something he can't control. I feel bad for him but at the same time, I admire him for not giving up. When people say you're worthless it becomes really easy to believe them. So it's really impressive that he still managed to accomplish so much despite that." 

Sukui snickered. "Hear that dad. She thinks you're impressive."

"Wait he can hear us!" Ochaco shouted.

"Every word." All Might said. "Young Midoriya, your father is currently unable to answer as he is close to passing out."

"You tricked me!" Ochaco said with a pout.

"Yup," Sukui said sticking out her tongue. "You're cute when you're mad." 

Ochaco blushed intensely. "You're just as bad as Mina!" 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sukui said. 

"Let the match begin!" All Might said. "Hero team you may enter!"

"Alright so do we just walk in there?" Ochaco asked.

"Nope. I have a plan." Sukui said her smirk turning into a grin. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Back with Bakugo and Iida.

"I'm going," Bakugo said. 

"To find Midoriya I suppose?" Iida sighed.

"What else would I be doing glasses?" Bakugo snarled.

"Could you at least attempt to surprise attack her?" Iida said.

"Well that's not very heroic now is it." Sukui's voice said from the earpieces Bakugo and Iida had.

"What?!" Iida said. "Midoriya how did you-"

"I plugged myself into the system before we got here," Sukui explained. "I have access to the communicators, cameras and basically everything else." 

"That means you're watching us!" Iida said.

"I've been watching you," Sukui said. "I do feel sorry for you Iida. Not having a partner must suck." 

"See this tin can!" Bakugo said holding up his middle finger.

"Anyway as much as I would love to watch Bakugo act like a jackass all day, I have better things to do, so let's just this over with," Sukui said. "Kacchan. I'm two floors below you on the opposite side of the building. When your ready to get your ass kicked come and see me." 

"Rahhhh!" Bakugo roared in rage. "That bitch!"

Bakugo ran out of the room before Iida could try and stop him.

"No! Bakugo! It's a trap!" Iida said.

"Come on Iida. Do you really think I would go through all the effort to trap him?" Sukui said. "That's like using a Bazooka to kill a fly."

"RAHHHHHH!" Bakugo roared. "I'm gonna fucking dismantle you! You hear me you oversized microwave! You fucking-"

"Also just so know I'm filtering what the communicators are letting me hear. And I'm only listening to Iida." Sukui said. "So while I'm sure Bakugo is spitting out insults by the dozen, I can't hear any of them! Hahahaha!"

"GAHHHHHHH!" Bakugo was now using his explosions to make himself go faster towards the second floor.

"Come on Bakugo. Why are you making a lady wait." Sukui said. "Come on are you actually going to fight me? Well not really fight more like flailing angrily." 

**BOOM! **

Bakugo had enough and decided instead of using the stairs to just blow a hole to get to the floor beneath him.

"So how do you plan on beating me?" Sukui asked. "Do you just plan on unleashing your emotions at me hoping that I give up out of pity? Because I don't deal in emotions. I deal in facts. And here's a fact for you. By the end of this, you are going to be crying-" 

He ran into the room Sukui said she was in.

"Where the fuck are you!" He shouted.

"-like a little bitch." Sukui finished.

**KABOOM **

Back in the surveillance room.

Half the cameras went out as a little less than half the building blew up. 

"What the hell!" Mina said.

"Is-is Bakugo dead!" Kirishima asked. 

"No, Kacchan has resistance to his own explosions. And most of the force was directed outward, away from his body." Izuku explained. "That being said, the recoil from an explosion that large is more than enough to put him out of commission." 

"If I had to guess Sukui likely lured Bakugo to that side of the building so she wouldn't get caught in the blast." Momo guessed.

"Oh, that's smart!" Mina said. "That's why she was taunting him so much! He was so mad he didn't think twice about running into a trap!" 

"But the cameras are down. How are we gonna see what happing on that side of the building." Kirishima asked. 

"No worries," Izuku said, pressing a button on the terminal. "Activating hawk cam." 

Suddenly one of the screens that turned to static turned on again with the image moving toward the crater that was once half the building.

"Whoa, how did you do that!" Toru asked. 

"Oh, I made a bunch of bird robots that can be used as mobile cameras," Izuku explained. "Now we should be able to see everything and -OH MY GOD! CENSOR MODE! CENSOR MODE!" 

Back with Bakugo.

Bakugo laid on the ground, bruised, beaten,...and naked.

He was also heavily dehydrated. All of his body fluids had been detonated meaning he couldn't even use his quirk, and even if he could his broken bones make fighting a futile effort.

Of course, that didn't really mean much to Bakugo, so he slowly tried to get up anyway, using the rubble to help himself stand. 

"You're still awake." 

Bakugo looked up to see Sukui standing in the non-destroyed part of the building above him.

She jumped down into the crater and walked towards the struggling Bakugo.

"That's impressive I'll admit," Sukui said. "And you somehow managed to stand. Also impressive." 

Bakugo walked slowly towards her, pain rushing through him. His body screaming at him to just pass out already but his mind refused. 

"You know, I can't feel pain, but according to my sensors you're in a lot of it," Sukui said. "Like oh boy. You really shouldn't be walking right now." 

"Shut up!" Bakugo snarled, trying to sound menacing but his exhaustion making him sound pathetic. "You fucking liar!"

"It's a fight," Sukui said. "What did you except a one on one dual? How stupid are you? Oh yeah come over here to this specific part of the building, it's definitely not a trap!" 

Bakugo stood in front of her. Summoning the nastiest glare he could.

"So what's your plan here?" Sukui asked. "Are you gonna try and stare me to death? Or-" 

Before Sukui could finish Bakugo summoned his strength and punched her right in the face.

"AHHHHH!" Bakugo said as he pulled back his now bleeding hand.

Sukui was dumbfounded. She just stood there in a stupor as Bakugo repeated punched her.

"I. Will. Beat you!" He shouted in a broken voice.

"I...Wow. Just wow." Sukui said.

Bakugo went in for another blow but Sukui grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing anything.

Bakugo tried to punch her with his other arm but she grabbed that as well.

"Rahh. Gahhh. Ehhh!" Bakugo struggled to try and escape her grip but to no avail. Tears brimming down his face, as the futility of his actions started to sink in. 

"Oh my god, you actually are crying. I actually feel kind of bad now." Sukui said. 

Sukui let go causing Bakugo to stumble back and before he could do anything Sukui was in front of him, her fingers on his forehead.

With a flick, Bakugo was knocked onto the ground, and before he could even try to get up Sukui sat down on top of him. 

"Hey, you wanna hear something cool?" Sukui asked. 

Suddenly Sukui's voice changed, sounding exactly like All Might's.

"It's my voice modifier." She said. "Ochaco is getting to the bomb now so all I need to do is wait and then when she gets there I'll tell Iida that he's out. Knowing our rule-abiding Iida, he'll fall for it hook line and sinker. Hey, let's see If I can make him do a little dance too!" 

Bakugo said nothing, still struggling not to keep his eyes open. 

"You want to know something. Katsuki Bakugo." Sukui said. "I feel bad that Iida was stuck with you. Because honestly, I think that just about any team could have beaten you two. Not because of him. Because of you. Because you are a self-righteous, entitled, douchebag. You were praised for your quirk, something you got with pure luck and was told the world is yours. Well, it's not. Point is your partner would have lost because he got stuck with you. You're worse the useless. Your deadweight." 

"Sukui I'm outside the room." Ochaco wisped through her communicator 

"Got it. Wait for me to say go." She said.

"Got it," Ochaco said. 

With Iida.

"Iida!" Came All Might's voice on his communicator. "Your team is disqualified!"

"What!" Iida said. "S-sir may I ask why!"

"WHY! You failed from keeping your partner from heavily damaging the building and potentially causing serious damage to the other students!" All Might's voice said. "You are to return to the surveillance room immediately!"

"Y-yes, sir," Iida said in a depressed tone. 

"But first. You must perform the U.A. dance of failure." Said All Might's voice.

"What?" Iida said.

"It is a U.A. tradition! It teaches humbleness! You wouldn't go against a tradition would you!?" All Might's voice said.

"Of course not sir! I will give it my all!" Iida said. "How do I do it!?"

"Just dance my boy." All Might's voice said.

"Of course! By having the students attempt the dance on their own it encourages them to try their best regardless of the situation!" Iida said.

"...Yes." All Might's voice said.

"Right then. I shall try my best!" Iida said.

What happened next was too ridiculous to fully describe, as Iida in his full armor attempted to pull off dance moves he had only ever seen on T.V. 

Back in the surveillance room

It was a laugh riot in there.

Everyone but, Momo, Izuku, Shoji, Shoto, Tokoyami, and Koda were laughing their asses off.

"Sukui! Haha, you fucking genius!" Mina said. 

"Oh. Poor Iida." Momo cringed.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Kaminari said.

"This is ridiculous," Todoroki said. 

All Might tried his hardest not to laugh and was failing miserably. _Iida my boy...I am so sorry. _

Back with Iida and Ochaco.

"Alright, you can go in," Sukui said over the communicator. "Enjoy the show." 

"What?" Ochaco said.

She got no response so she just sighed and walked into the room.

And then she froze.

"Ah! Uraraka! Congratulations on your victory!" Iida said while he attempted to dance.

Ochaco just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. 

"Laugh while you can!" Iida said. "Next time you'll be doing the dance of shame."

This made Ochaco laugh harder.

Slowly Ochaco walked past Iida while trying not to choke on her own laughter.

"Hmmm. The battle is over why are you still going toward the bomb?" Iida asked.

"No reason," Ochaco said. 

Ochaco touched the bomb and a few seconds afterward All Might announced the result.

"Hero team! Wins!" He said.

"Wait what!?" Iida said stopping his attempt at dancing.

"Sorry, Iida," Ochaco said. 

"Sorry for making you dance." Sukui apologized over the communicator. "How did you like my voice modifier." 

Iida fell to his knees and screamed at the sky. "I've been duped!"

Later back at the surveillance room.

After confirming that Bakugo had made it to the medical wing safely they continued class.

"Can anyone tell me who was the most important player in this battle?" All Might asked.

Momo raised her hand.

"Young Yaoyorozu." All Might called.

"As much as I hesitate to say it. Midoriya." Momo said.

"Ouch," Sukui said. 

"While Midoriya did several things that were completely unnecessary, she was also the only person who actually managed to do anything," Momo said. "Bakugo was dead set on fighting Midoriya, and his only chance of actually winning an encounter with her was a surprise attack. Once Midoriya took control of the camera's there was no chance of that ever happened, essentially taking him out of the fight before it even began. Same goes for Iida. Due to his rule-abiding nature all Sukui needed was a reasonable excuse to get Iida out of the fight." 

"In other words. They stood no chance." Shoto said.

"Still Midoriya could have won without causing that much property damage. She also didn't need to confront Bakugo after he had already been taken out of the fight." Momo said. "But her method was still full-proof."

"To think that following the rules would have lead me astray!" Iida said. 

"Sorry about that Iida." Sukui chuckled.

"It's fine!" Iida said. "I will simply need to improve my awareness!"

"And your dance skills!" Mina said.

"Well if that's all then we can move onto the next match!" All Might said.

"All Might," Izuku said. "Can I have a word with Sukui." 

Sukui looked at Izuku, and judging by his expression, he was not happy.

_Oh. So this is what dread feels like. _Sukui thought.

Outside.

Izuku brought Sukui outside the surveillance room.

"Sooo. What's wrong?" Sukui asked. "Cause you look upset."

Izuku sighed. "I'm not upset. I'm just disappointed."

Sukui's eyes widened. "W-what?! Why? I-I know I caused a little too much collateral damage but-"

"That's not what I'm disappointed about." Izuku cut her off. "I'm disappointed because of what you did to Kacchan."

"But-but-but why?" Sukui asked frantically. There must be something wrong with her processors because she was not supposed to able to stutter. "I took him down! That's what I was supposed to do."

"You weren't supposed to humiliate him!" Izuku shouted. "First of all the taunting was cruel and mostly unnecessary! I will admit some taunting might have been required to get him to fall into a trap like that, but that was excessive! And then you could ambushed him and used your strength to knock him out instantly! Instead, you choose to detonate his whole body not only causing a lot of damage to the building and Kacchan!" 

At this point, Sukui felt so small. Never had Izuku scolded her before. 

"And that's not even the worst part!" Izuku shouted. "All that other stuff was excessive! But what you said and did to him in the crater was downright cruel!"

"But-" Sukui tried to say something but Izuku was not having it.

"He was beaten and naked, and for no good reason you went down there and humiliated him even more!" Izuku said. "And you called him entitled! Sukui, you were born with numerous abilities and knowledge on how to use them! You of all people should not be calling anyone! Entitled!"

"But he hurt you!" Sukui shouted. "I know you tried to hide it from me but I figured it out! He hurt you and he's been hurting you for years! He's an asshole! A bully! He got what he deserved!"

Izuku sighed and shook his head. "Yes. He hurt me. But humiliating him, stooping to his level. Won't fix that. As your creator...no. As your father. I expected better from you."

Sukui looked down at the floor. Ashamed.

"I know that I used some of his brain waves to make you. But I only used them as a baseline." Izuku said. "I don't want you ever doing something like that again."

"Yes, dad," Sukui said. 

There was a short pause before Izuku spoke again. "I'm not going to ask you to apologize. Because that would just make him angrier. But I want you to know this. The reason I used some of his brain waves...is because I admire his will. Even after he was heavily injured he refused to give up. He didn't let himself pass out until he was halfway to the medical wing. Kacchan has the drive to become a hero I've never seen in anyone else. That's the part of him I wanted to give to you." 

Izuku walked back into the room. 

Sukui stood there until suddenly she legs failed her.

An unpleasant sensation filled her. One that was completely new to Sukui.

And then a realization hit her.

"Oh. I guess I can feel pain."

**So in the end! No one wins! Except for Ochaco. She won.  
**

**Anyway please leave your thoughts into the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, are you ok?" Ochaco asked. 

School had ended a while ago and the two had decided to hang out at a ramen shop. However the whole time Sukui seemed down.

"I fucked up." Sukui sighed.

"Was it about what you did to Bakugo during class?" Ochaco asked, having a strong feeling that was the case. "Cause you kinda went a little too far. Well, actually you went way too far." 

"I know!" Sukui groaned. "Dad said he was disappointed in me!"

Ochaco cringed. There were very few times she ever disappointed her parents but when she did she felt like the worst person in the world. "Yeah, that sucks." 

Sukui sighed. "I still hate him. But looking back I should have stopped after blowing him up."

_I think you should have stopped before that but whatever. _Ochaco thought.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Ochaco asked. "I mean, I know he's kind of a jerk but I don't think it's because of that."

"It's because he's an asshole!" Sukui shouted. "He's been picking on my dad for years! He's the reason dad made me! Because that fucker has been making sure people won't go anywhere near him!"

"Wait he's been bullying him?" Ochaco asked.

"Since he was fucking five!" Sukui shouted. "But dad doesn't care! He still defends him and says he can be a great hero, despite the fact that he's been beating him up with his quirk for years!"

There was a short pause before Ochaco spoke. "Why didn't you tell the teachers?"

"Dad doesn't want me to," Sukui said. "He said it would hurt his career as a hero." 

"So instead you thought that he would rather you humiliate him in front of the entire class?" Ochaco pointed out.

"I know it was dumb!" Sukui admitted. "But he just pissed me off! And I was tired of him just getting away scot-free. I had to do something!" 

She felt a hand on her back and looked at Ochaco.

"It's ok," Ochaco said. "Honestly if I was in your position I would probably just have told the teachers. You ignored him when he asked you not to tell anyone about you being a robot." 

"Android." Sukui corrected. "And the reason I didn't is because of how dad works. He always cares more about others way more than himself. If I do something that just affects us then he won't be that mad, especially because it's something that probably would end well for us. But with Bakugo, it negatively affects someone else, meaning that dad would probably hate me if I went through with it! Trust me I wanted to, but I ran the idea through my processors and decided it was a bad idea." 

"Why didn't you run humiliating Bakugo though your processors?" Ochaco asked.

"I did." Sukui sighed. "Once, at first I just wanted to blow him up, I ran that through my processors and figured that dad would only be a little upset. But then I kept thinking of new ways to humiliate him and I didn't think to run those through my processors. I have a program in my head that tells me what my actions will do and yet I somehow still suck a decision making!" 

Sukui slammed her head onto the table. "I am a fucking failure."

"No your not," Ochaco said. "You might be an android, but you're basically human. You walk like one, talk like one, and act like one. And humans make mistakes. We have all sorts of things to help us not make mistakes, but we still do. No one's perfect." 

Sukui sighed. "Thanks, Ochaco." 

"Your welcome," Ochaco said giving her a bright smile. "Now let's eat! Our food is getting cold." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll heat em up." Sukui said, looking at Ochaco's bowl while her eyes glowed red.

"Please don't laser my noodles," Ochaco said. 

Sukui pouted and her eyes went back to green. "Fine."

Meanwhile elsewhere

Nezu sat in his office doing what he always did. Plotting and drinking tea, when suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Nezu said. 

Izuku slowly walked into his office before giving Nezu a nervous look.

"Ah, Izuku. Good, good." Nezu said. "I wanted to talk about Sukui's...well, calling it a fight would be horribly inaccurate. I wanted to talk about Sukui's humiliation of Bakugo and Iida." 

"I am so, so sorry about that!" Izuku rapidly apologized. "I don't know what she was thinking when she did that, I swear I will make sure this never happens again I-"

"What did Bakugo do to you?" Nezu asked making Izuku freeze.

"W-what?" Izuku said quietly.

"Sukui has existed for less than a year. Meaning that unless Bakugo did something incredibly horrible to her within that time, then Sukui's hatred of him stems from you." Nezu explained. "Bakugo his also known to act extremely aggressively towards you and you tend to act even more meak and fearful whenever he is around. So my question to you is what did Bakugo do to you that would make Sukui act in such a vicious, and slightly amusing, manner?"

"Well um." Izuku was sweating nervously as he desperately tried to find a way to answer this question.

"Was he perhaps one of the people who bullied you?" Nezu asked.

"N-no." Izuku lied. "Kacchan would never do something like that."

There was a short pause before Nezu shook his head and spoke again. "Izuku. You and I are both aware of my abilities. So I don't know why you would think it was a good idea to lie to me."

Izuku stayed silent.

"How about this. You're going to tell me everything. And if you lie three times. Then Bakugo will be expelled." Nezu said. 

"What!?" Izuku shouted in shock. "Th-that's not fair!"

"Yes, it would be incredibly unfair for you to get him expelled because you don't want to do something as simple as telling me the truth," Nezu said, his upbeat tone never changing. "Now I'll ask you again. Did he bully you?" 

"W-well. He may have said some mean things and accidentally used his quirk on me a few times." Izuku lied. 

"That's another lie." Nezu pointed out. "Two more of those and Bakugo is out."

Izuku panicked. "Okay, maybe it wasn't accidental! B-but I'm sure he just wanted to practice his quirk and needed something to use it on!" 

"That's another lie," Nezu said. 

"B-but I wasn't lying!" Izuku said. "R-really I'm sure that's why!"

"I said that if you lie three times then Bakugo is expelled," Nezu repeated. "I never said those lies have to be directed at me." 

Izuku stopped talking as what Nezu said sunk in.

"We both know that he doesn't need to use a person to practice his quirk on, and even if he did that will still be both cruel and illegal," Nezu told him. "You have one last chance Izuku. Tell me the truth. Bakugo's future is in your hands." 

Izuku hung his head in defeat. He had no choice. He had to tell him everything.

The next day.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Bakugo," Nezu said greeting his guest as they entered his office. 

"No problem. Now, what the fuck did my son do now?" Mitsuki asked. 

"I didn't do shit!" Bakugo said.

"A-aunt Mistsuki!" Izuku said shocked at just how upfront she was. 

"Oh hey, Izuku. Oh, Sukui's here too." Mitsuki said before turning her head to her son. "And I doubt we got called here for something either of them did so it must have been you." 

"Um...actually it might have been me," Sukui said nervously. She knew where this was going and she would accept her punishment with dignity. 

"Not really," Nezu said. 

"Wait what?" Sukui said in slight shock. _Never mind guess I don't know where this was going. _

"We will talk about it when our last guest arrives," Nezu explained. 

"Last guest?" Izuku asked. "Who-"

"Sorry, I'm late. The traffic was really bad I hope you can forgive me." 

Izuku froze as he immediately recognized the voice of the person who just came into the room.

He turned around and his fears were confirmed.

"M-mom!" He shouted in shock before turning to Nezu. "Y-you called my mom! But I'm not a student!"

"True. But you are still a minor and therefore I am still obligated to tell her what you told me." Nezu explained. "So I invited her over and she said yes."

"Izuku...what is this about?" Inko asked as she took a seat next to her son.

"Allow me to explain," Nezu said. "Yesterday the students were having two on two matches against each other." 

"Yeah and he fucking lost," Mitsuki said. "I'm guessing that was why he was crying yesterday." 

"Hag!" Bakugo growled at his mother.

Sukui snickered but Izuku gave her look making her cut it out immediately.

"Yes, he did in fact lose," Nezu confirmed. "But there's more to it than that." 

Nezu coughed to clear his throat before speaking again. "She hacked into the communications and used them to taunt Bakugo into a trap before using her heat vision to detonate all of the nitroglycerin on his body, blowing up half of the building they were in and doing horrible damage to Bakugo's body and destroying all of his clothes. Then she went up to him a taunted him some more while he attempted to punch her metal body, doing more damage to himself. She then proceeded to knock him down, sit on him and humiliate his partner all the while blaming him for their loss. The fight was being monitored so this all happened in front

Izuku and Sukui cringed as both Mitsuki and Inko had shocked looks on their faces.

Mitsuki recovered first before looking at Sukui and saying. "That was a little bit much."

"Yeah. I know." Sukui sighed.

"Normally this would call for a suspension at the very least, however, I decided to ask Izuku what Bakugo could have done to deserve such humiliation and the response I got was very...enlightening," Nezu said. 

Bakugo raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had a bad feeling about this. "What are you talking about."

"You see after forcing the truth out of Izuku I found out that Bakugo had been bullying Izuku for the last ten years," Nezu said. 

"I fucking knew it!" Mitsuki shouted. "I always knew you were being a fucking asshole to him this whole time! But whenever I asked Izuku he would always make excuses for you! But not this fucking time!"

"K-Katsuki," Inko said giving him a betrayed look. 

"I just put the nerd in his goddamn place! It's not fucking bully old hag!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Your right. It's not bullying." Nezu said getting everyone's attention. "It's more along the lines of serious physical and mental abuse."

Mitsuki turned to Nezu, eyes wide with disbelief. "What."

"Apparently Bakugo has been physically beating Izuku using his quirk, which may I remind you is illegal, for long periods of time quite frequently all the while saying horrible things to him. In fact, his nickname, Deku, translates to useless meaning he literally addresses him as useless each time he sees him. This almost surely the cause for Izuku's extremely low self-esteem." Nezu said. "This repeated targeting combined with Izuku's quirklessness is almost certainly the reason Izuku was ostracized by all of his fellow students meaning that he is responsible for socially isolating him as well. This behavior continued into his teens to the point where he literally told him to jump off the school roof."

The room was silent for a moment as Nezu let his words sink in. Everyone but Izuku was shocked.

Inko had a look of horror etched on her face as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sukui, who had already known about the bullying but didn't know just how bad it was was glaring at Bakugo her eyes glowing red.

Izuku just had his head down, ashamed that he may have ruined Katsuki's chances at becoming a hero.

Bakugo was glaring at Nezu for saying all this "Unimportant shit" that was sure to piss off his mother.

And Mitsuki. No one could see her expression as she stood there frozen in place.

"Apparently the teachers and staff of those schools just lied in order to not harm Bakugo's chances of becoming a hero just because of a quirkless child," Nezu explained. "Please be reassured that will be investigating those schools for discrimination and child endangerment." 

There was another long pause before Mitsuki finally unfroze.

Suddenly the room was filled with a dangerous aura emanating off of her. She turned around to face her child and Bakugo felt fear course through him. 

"How fucking dare you." She said with barely contained fury. "You want to be a fucking hero. And you do shit like that."

Izuku butt in. "Aunt Mitsuki I-"

Mitsuki turned to him and Izuku instantly closed his mouth in fear. "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. So sit down, and shut the fuck up." 

Anything Izuku could have said was drowned out by mind-numbing terror. 

"I'm not going to punish you here," Mitsuki said turning back to Bakugo. "But when we get home...I don't even fucking know what I'm going to do to you." 

"Why?"

Everyone looked back at Inko who was now actively sobbing.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Inko asked. "I-I thought you were friends why...I don't understand."

Mitsuki quickly moved to comfort her crying friend, wrapping her arms around her all the while glaring at her son. Telling him without words that this was his fault.

Bakugo actually felt a bit of guilt, but he quickly

"Mom," Izuku said quietly. 

"You told me you fell," Inko said to her son. "Or that it was an accident. Or-or. Why did you lie to me Izuku?" 

"I." Even more, shame-filled Izuku as he couldn't even find the will to look his mother in the eye. 

"Now Mrs. Bakugo your son has committed several illegal acts that in any other scenario would not only result in his immediate expulsion but would also likely land him in a juvenile detention center," Nezu said. 

Mitsuki was seething with rage, her eyes fixed on her son who was now beginning to realize how fucked he was.

"However," Nezu said. "After looking things over and after Izuku begged me for five hours non-stop. I have decided to leave the decision of Bakugo's expulsions in the hand of Mrs. Midoriya." 

In truth, Nezu didn't really have much choice. Expelling Bakugo would cause Izuku to have a mental crisis bigger than the one he is currently having. That would mean Izuku might not even be able to work and if he did work it would likely be at dramatically slower speeds. This would displease the government who had a lot to ask of the young man and they would most likely force Nezu to take Bakugo back anyway. 

However, neither him nor the government could stop Inko from suing the Bakugos witch given the fact that it would be a case involving two U.A. students would inevitably catch the media's attention and after that Nezu would have no choice but to expel Bakugo, and the government couldn't do anything about that without seriously harming U.A.'s reputation.

So, in the end, it was all in Inko's hands. 

"Inko," Mitsuki said to her friend. "I won't blame you. No matter what you do. Your my friend and I let my son do something terrible to yours. Whatever you want to do I won't hate you for it." 

Bakugo balled his fist. This whole part of his day sheds a different light on his actions. Seeing Inko and Mitsuki's reactions actually managed to make the boy feel a little bad. But still. They were talking about his future as a hero. If Inko wanted to she could put an end to all his hopes and dreams in one fell swoop. 

Inko sniffed. "It's not your fault Mitsuki. Those teachers who let him get away with it and encouraged him are the ones responsible. I won't press charges."

Inko looked at Bakugo. "I don't know why you would...do something like that to Izuku. But I really hope that you can improve and become a better hero."

Well, that felt like getting blown-up all over again. 

_Fuck why does hurt? _Bakugo wondered as he avoided eye contact with anyone in the room. _And why the fuck does this feel familiar.  
_

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sukui shouted. "You mean he just gets away with this!"

She wanted to punch something. Bakugo in particular. But her programming wouldn't allow her. So all she could do is scream.

"Oh heavens no," Nezu said. "While we will be keeping Bakugo enrolled here there will be consequences for his actions. Firstly Bakugo will have to attend several therapy and anger management sessions, he will be excluded from all extracurricular events including the sports festival, and if he is caught breaking the rules he can be subject to immediate expulsion." 

Bakugo's eyes widened. If he couldn't participate in the sports festival then how the hell was he supposed to get exposure!?

Bakugo was about to speak up when his mother saw him open his mouth and glared at him. Telling him without words to shut his mouth.

That didn't do much to calm Sukui who was still enraged.

Collecting herself Sukui spoke. "Can I leave for a little bit?"

"Yes. In fact, I would like to speak to Mrs. Midoriya and Mrs. Bakugo alone please." Nezu said.

Bakugo didn't say a word as he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sukui grabbed her father by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

There was a short pause before Nezu spoke again. "Now. Let's talk about Izuku. As I said earlier I had to force information out of him while he tried to defend Bakugo."

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Mitsuki asked. "He has to know that what Katsuki was doing to him was wrong."

"He did," Nezu said. "At least on some level. The fact that he hid his abuse for Bakugo's sake shows that deep down he knows that what Bakugo did was wrong and therefore could get him in trouble. However, he most likely did not want to confront that fact. He made up excuses in his head, trying to justify or explain away Bakugo's abuse. This is likely because he still desperately wishes to be friends with Bakugo like they were when they were young, so he just endures the abuse and hopes that it ends." 

"Oh, Izuku," Inko said sadly. 

"The only exception to this seems to be when Bakugo targeted other children. Then he would attempt to stop him." Nezu explained. "I think it goes without saying that Izuku will need to go to therapy a well. As his employer, I can't force him to but since your his mother you can." 

"O-of course." Inko stuttered. "My poor Izuku."

"Good now one last thing," Nezu said. "This desire to be friends with Bakugo again was likely a result of his loneliness. The fact that you had to work most of the time not helping this, although that was not your fault. Now that you have much more free time I would like to suggest that you move on campus. This would allow you and Sukui to spend much more time with him, and would allow us to protect you." 

"P-protect me?" Inko questioned.

"Yes. You see right now most people only know about a rumor, saying that a robot girl is a U.A. student. They don't know who she is what she looks like or who made her." Nezu explained. "But when they do I have no doubt people will want to get their hands on him. Whether it be to kill him to try and stop the new technological advancements or to try and use him for their own purposes. And there is a large chance that they would try to use you to get to him."

Inko's eyes went wide. She had never really considered such a thing but when Nezu said it, it sounded so obvious.

"I'll do it," Inko said shakily. "Even if I wasn't in danger, I want to help my son." 

Nezu's smile grew a little bigger. "Well then let's get the paperwork sorted out."

Meanwhile.

Sukui dragged Izuku outside further and further away from Nezu's office.

"Sukui," Izuku said. 

Sukui stopped, letting go of his wrist and turning to meet his eyes.

"Why!?" Sukui shouted. "Why do you keep defending that asshole! And don't give me that crap about him not giving up! He gave up on you pretty fucking fast!"

"I-" Izuku tried to say something but Sukui cut him off.

"He has caused you nothing but pain! And yet you still want to be friends with him!" Sukui shouted.

"B-" Sukui cut him off again.

"I look through my processors over and over again but even they can't find a reason for why you would do this to yourself!" Sukui shouted. 

"Because it was better than being alone," Izuku said. 

There was a short pause as what Izuku said sunk in.

"Because the explosions and insults always hurt less than whenever I was sitting there with no one to talk to," Izuku said tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "He was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. I really wanted to be friends with him again. I wanted to pretend like those things didn't happen." 

There was another short pause before Izuku spoke again.

"I'm sorry Sukui," Izuku said to his creation. "I programmed you to care about me and then got upset when you did. I...I am not ok, I shouldn't act like I know better. I have failed you as a father." 

Izuku was going to say more when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Dad. I'm sorry for yelling." Sukui apologized. "You haven't failed me. You just made mistakes. And from what I'm told that's just part of being human."

"Sukui," Izuku said. 

"I could have handled this...situation better too," Sukui admitted. "So now that we've apologized. Can we just put this behind us?" 

Izuku looked at her for a moment before smiling. "That sounds...good. Thank you Sukui."

"Your welcome dad." Sukui smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

The Midoriya's moved into one of U.A.'s buildings with no difficulty.

Inko mostly stayed inside and did things like watching T.V., knitting, etc. 

Sukui went out a lot more, mainly with Ochaco but Tsuyu would join in some times.

Izuku, however, was walking into his lab with Nezu and All Might. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Izuku asked again.

"I have my doubts. But I made peace with them some time ago." All Might said. "Nezu has convinced me that this is the way to go about things, and I'm not about to back out now."

"Yes, and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can move on and start with the next phase," Nezu said. "We need to move quickly, after all, we are creating the next symbol of peace." 

Izuku sighed.

Project Kyu. What would probably be the biggest project in Izuku's life? 

He still remembers when Nezu had assigned him this herculean task.

Flashback

Izuku was in shock.

One for All. A quirk that could be transferred from person to person, gaining power each time.

"All Might's quirk," Izuku muttered. "That's...why are you telling me this." 

"Yes, I am confused as well." All Might said. 

"Why it's quite simple. Midoriya. Do you think that you could give One for All to a machine?" Nezu asked.

Izuku thought about that for a second before answering. "Well from the sound of it, One for All is an energy-based quirk. It doesn't make you stronger by altering your body's muscles otherwise you wouldn't grow weaker after losing it. And if it's energy then it's possible that the biological energy that is One for All could be converted into regular energy." 

"So it's possible?" Nezu asked again.

"Possibly," Izuku said. 

"Wait, wait, wait!" All Might said. "I'm confused. Are you saying I should give the quirk to young Sukui?"

Nezu shook his head. "No, no, no. This is a perfect opportunity. Why spend time searching for the perfect successor, when we can just make the perfect successor."

All Might realized what Nezu was talking about, as did Izuku.

"You want me to make a new android to wield One for All!?" Izuku asked, slightly freaked out by how important the task sounded.

"Yes! Now you're getting it!" Nezu exclaimed in an excited tone. "If we go this route, we will have complete control over the personality and traits of the ninth wielder. No risk of them secretly being a spy." 

Neither All Might nor Izuku knew what to say. They couldn't deny the appeal of the option, but All Might was unsure about giving One for All to a machine, and Izuku was unsure he could build something like that.

"I will...need to consider this." All Might said.

"Of course," Nezu said before looking at Izuku. "I'm sure you will do the same. Right Midoriya." 

"Y-yes." Izuku stuttered.

Back to the present

All Might ultimately said yes, leaving Izuku with little choice but to accept.

The three walked up to the back wall of the lab, and Izuku placed his hand on it.

"**Recognized. Izuku Midoriya." **Said a robotic voice.

Suddenly the wall sild back and opened up, revealing a hidden elevator.

The three entered and Izuku pressed a button.

The doors closed and the elevator descended, down into Izuku's secret underground lab.

This huge lab, dug out by power loader and many robots, was built so Izuku could make bigger things in both quantity and quality. It also functions as a way for Izuku to work on top-secret projects away from the public eye. 

After a little over a minute, they had reached the lowest level.

The doors slid open once more, revealing the largest section of Izuku's lab.

It was a few stories tall and about as wide as a third of a football field.

In the back was a huge cylinder, hooked up to a few machines.

All Might looked in awe at the lab. "This place is huge!"

"Indeed. Power Loader worked very hard to dig out this amount of space." Nezu said. "I say that his raise was well earned."

"All Might," Izuku said. "The time is here." 

Izuku pointed to a metal pod that was hooked up to the cylinder. "Please enter the pod."

All Might looked at it for a few seconds, his hesitation clear in his eyes.

He swiftly steeled his resolve and walked into the tube.

Once All Might was inside Izuku went to strap him in. "Sorry, this is just meant to keep you in place. The process won't do any damage to you, but I can't promise it will be pleasant."

"It's fine. I have endured much worse." All Might said taking a look at his stomach.

Izuku gave the hero a concerned look before walking to the control panel.

Once he reached the control panel, Izuku put his hand on a switch. "All Might. I'm starting the machine now."

All Might nodded and braced himself for the worst.

Izuku flipped the switch and the machine came to life.

All Might grit his teeth, he could feel the strength slowly being sucked from him. It was extremely unpleasant but not all that painful.

That swiftly changed.

The machine started beeping and Izuku's face twisted in alarm.

"Something's wrong," Izuku said. "The machine is having difficulties removing the quirk." 

"Should we stop it?" Nezu asked.

"No. I've prepared for this," Izuku said, flipping another switch. 

The machine got louder and All Might could feel the power draining from him faster.

But not only that, he could feel One for all...resisting, attempting to stay inside him, fighting the machine. 

And it hurt like hell.

Small grunts of pain came from the hero, as he tried his hardest to endure it.

The beeping didn't stop and Izuku could tell something was wrong.

_It looks like I'll have to increase the power again. _He thought nervously.

This time Izuku flipped to switches and the machine became extremely loud.

"AHHHHHH!" The pain became too much to bare and All Might started to scream.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted. "Something's wrong! It's like the quirk is resisting the machine!"

"Perhaps you should turn it off," Nezu suggested. 

"I can't! We're too far into the process! If I stop it now I have no clue how it could affect All Might!" Izuku said completely panicking. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" All Might continued to scream, and sparks started to come out of the machine.

"The machine is overloading!" Izuku shouted. "We need to-"

**BOOM **

Suddenly the machine exploded. Multi-colored lights filled the room and enveloped most of the people inside.

Nezu, who was standing further from the machine, had to look away from the blinding randow lights covering his beady eyes.

When the light and explosion died down Nezu looked back at the lab.

The pod was destroyed, but All Might only seemed to be slightly injured and was passed out.

Izuku was also unconscious but seemed to be completely uninjured.

The cylinder in the back had lit up like a rainbow, colors emitting from it like a disco ball. 

Nezu wasted no time in pull out his phone. "I need medical assistance. Now."

Meanwhile with Sukui

Sukui and Ochaco were at an arcade, Ochaco holding an absolutely enormous amount of tickets while Sukui was playing skeeball.

Sukui held up the ball before rolling it up the track and into the ten-thousand point hole.

"Isn't using targeting systems cheating?" Ochaco asked.

"There aren't any rules against it," Sukui said taking the tickets from the machine. "Huh?" 

Sukui didn't have a phone, per say, rather calls just went directly to her head.

"Hello?" Sukui said. "...WHAT!?...I'm heading there now!"

"What happened?" Ochaco asked.

"Something's wrong with dad! I have to go! Take all the tickets!" Sukui said running out of the arcade at max speed.

Later at the U.A. Medical wing.

Izuku and All Might were laid out in hospital beds. All Might was behind a curtain on the opposite side of the room so no one could see his true form.

Izuku had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, and a few other machines attached to him.

"Where is my baby!" Inko said, running into the room.

"What happened to dad!" Sukui said running in alongside her grandmother.

"Please quiet down." Recovery girl said. "Yelling won't help anyone."

The two Midoriya's looked at Izuku with a mix of concern and dread.

"An experiment went wrong," Nezu explained. "Somehow, Izuku's strength was drained from him. His muscles, his bones, his eyesight. Even his immune system. And he appears to be in some kind of coma as well." 

Sukui scanned Izuku's body and found that everything they were saying was true. Izuku's body was substantially weaker than this morning.

"What's going to happen to him?" Inko asked fearfully, tears sliding down her face.

"He should be fine for the most part." Recovery girl said. "He should still be able to walk and move. Although I wouldn't suggest running. I can't tell without an eye test, but he will likely need glasses. Also, he's going to have to take some medication to strengthen his immune system." 

"And what about the coma!?" Inko asked. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"I don't know. But from the brain scans, it shouldn't take too long. A few weeks at the longest."

"How did this happen?" Sukui asked. "What kind of experiments were you guys doing!?"

Nezu spoke up. "I'm afraid that's-"

"Classified information. Of fucking course it is." Sukui said. "What does dad do that's not classified?" 

"I realize that you must be tired of hearing that. But to be fair, you have a very poor track record when it comes to keeping secrets." Nezu said.

Inko sat on a chair next to Izuku, holding his hand and crying. "My baby. My poor, poor baby."

Sukui walked behind her and put a hand on her back. "It's ok grandma. He's gonna be ok. Recovery girl told us so. Dad wouldn't want you to cry."

This did very little to stop the tears, but she did feel a little bit better.

The next day in class.

"Man those press guys are so pushy!" Mina complained.

"Yeah and very are rude to. So unmanly." Kirishima added.

"Midoriya! You're so lucky you didn't have to deal with them since you live on campus!" Toru said.

"Yeah...lucky," Sukui said in a depressed tone. 

Ochaco gave her friend a concerned look.

"Midoriya? Are you ok?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, you've been gloomy since we got here," Sero added. 

"Midoriya's father is in a coma," Aizawa said, walking into the room. "His body has been weakened and he likely won't wake up for the rest of the month." 

"WHAT!" Shouted the entire class, except Todoroki.

"Doc's in a coma!?" Mina shouted.

"Doc?" Jiro questioned.

"Yeah, it's his nickname," Mina said. "But enough about that! What happened to him?!" 

"An experiment went wrong. The details of which, are none of your business." Aizawa said. "The only thing you need to know is that after he wakes up, don't overwhelm him. In his current state, it might actually give him a heart attack." 

Most of the class looked concerned, with many of them sending sympathetic looks towards Sukui.

Except for Bakugo. He was just angry.

Later, outside the U.A. gates.

A blue-haired man in a hoodie looked at the press, swarming outside the gates. 

The man, Tomura Shigaraki, smiled with glee as he walked off to the side.

"How rude of them to ignore the people like this." He said. "I'll just have to let them in."

He walked over to the side, where no one was looking, and pressed his hand against the wall.

The wall started breaking apart, and Tomura grinned.

**"Warning! Defenses under attack! Subduing attacker!" **Shouted a robotic voice.

"Shit!" Tomura said. "Better speed this up before the heroes come-"

Before Tomura could finish that sentence a turret sprung out from the top of the wall and shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

"Fuck!" Tomura said, looking at the dart that was now lodged in his arm.

Had it not been for an endurance and stamina quirk he stole, he would be on the ground.

Tomura decided to abandon his plan and escape. And the turret decided he didn't have enough darts in him.

After being hit by about six more darts Tomura managed to escape the range of the turret.

Trying not to lose consciousness, Tomura called Kurogiri with his phone.

"Get me! Now!" Tomura demanded. "I'm in an alley not far away from U.A. get me out of here!"

After about a minute a black portal opened below Tomura, bringing him back to the bar.

Tomura hit the wooden floor with a thud. "They upgraded their security."

"I can see that," Kurogiri said, picking up the phone and dialing the doctor. "Should we postpone our attack?" 

"No. As long as we have that guy with the electric quirk, the security shouldn't be a problem." Tomura said tiredly. "I'm going to take a nap now. Not because of these darts! I just happen to be tired."

And with that Tomura fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku opened his eyes slowly. Everything seemed...blurry to him for some reason.

_The lab...what happened? _Izuku thought. _Need to...get back to the lab. Figure out what went wrong. _

Izuku tried to sit up but found it was significantly harder than normal. 

With enough effort, he did manage to sit himself up, and he looked around at his surroundings. 

_I'm in the medical wing? That's right the explosion! _Izuku remembered. _I need to see if All Might's ok! _

Izuku moved his legs over the bed and tried to stand. 

The minute Izuku was out of bed he noticed his legs felt weaker, he was shaking from just standing.

He tried to walk and after a few steps, he fell over. 

"Ow," Izuku said _What's going on? Why do I feel so weak? How long was I in that bed? _

Izuku tried to stand up again but he kept falling down.

After a couple of minutes Recovery Girl walked in and saw what Izuku was attempting to do/

"What are you doing!" Recovery Girl scolded. "Get back in bed! You shouldn't be moving yet!"

"Recovery Girl. What happened? How long was I out?" Izuku asked.

"We can talk about that later! Get back in bed!" Recovery Girl ordered.

After Recovery Girl helped Izuku back into his bed, she explained.

"Your lab exploded. However luckily neither you or All Might were killed or even particularly injured." She said.

Izuku sighed with relief.

"Both of you were knocked out, and...weakened." Recovery Girl said.

"Weakend?" Izuku asked in a concerned tone. "What do you mean?" 

"Well All Might can still use his power up from, he can't use it for as long and he's not as strong as he was before." Recovery Girl said.

"Yes that's what we expected would happen. But...what do mean by I was weakened?" Izuku asked.

"I was just about to explain that. Have some patience." Recovery Girl complained. "Your body is much weaker than it was before. Your muscles, your bones, your eyes, your immune system, basically everything but your brain."

"O-Oh," Izuku said with wide eyes. 

"That's it? That's all you're going to say after hearing something like that?!" Recovery girl said.

"W-well I wasn't really using anything but my brain all too much anyway," Izuku said optimistically. "Will I still be able to walk, and use my arms right?" 

"After some physical therapy yes, although don't expect too much out of your stamina." Recovery Girl said. "Also, you'll need to take pills to strengthen your immune system. Speaking of with." 

Recovery Girl took out a bottle of pills and a bottle of water from her pocket and handed them to Izuku. "Take two every six hours. When you run out make sure to come back to me immediately! Understood!?" 

"Yes, ma'am!" Izuku said, before opening up the bottle and taking two pills. 

"Lastly, you're going to need these." Recovery Girl said, handing Izuku and a pair of glasses. 

Izuku took the glasses, looking at them for a bit before putting them on. He blinked repeatedly as the world suddenly became less blurry.

"I'll inform the principle that you've woken up. But first I'll inform your family." Recovery Girl said. "They've been very worried about you. You've been out for about a week after all." 

Izuku felt as if a knife made of guilt stabbed him in the stomach. He could only imagine how they must feel, his mother was most likely drowning in tears.

And Sukui, well Izuku had a feeling he knew how she would react.

Five minutes later

"You idiot!" Sukui shouted, giving her father a light slap to the back of the head.

"Ow!" Izuku respond.

"How could you do something so stupid and reckless! I don't even know what you did! But I know it was stupid!" Sukui yelled.

"WAHHH! Izuku! I'm so happy your ok!" Inko cried as she embraced her son.

_This is about what I expected. _Izuku thought, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two." Izuku apologized.

"You better be!" Sukui pouted. "I had half a mind to shake you out of your coma! Luckily my logic sensors told me that would do more harm than good."

_You shouldn't need your logic sensors to tell you that, but I'm glad you're using them at least. _Izuku thought.

Suddenly Izuku felt Sukui envelop him into a tight hug.

"Sukui!" Izuku cried.

"This is what you get for making us worry! Accept your punishment!" Sukui said. She wasn't even hugging him all that tight, but his weakened body made it feel a whole lot more forceful than it really was.

After a few seconds, Izuku managed to find comfort in the twin embraces of his mother and daughter. 

Izuku struggled his arm's out from the hug and wrapped them around the two of them.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Recovery Girl smiled as she watched the Midoriya family embrace each other.

A few hours later

It took a while for Nezu to convince Sukui and Inko to leave, but after much insistence from both himself and Izuku.

Now Nezu and Izuku were alone.

"This is quite troubling," Nezu said. "With your body in such a weakened state, it will surely slow down the progress of your work." 

"No-no it's fine," Izuku said. "My brain was unaffected so I should be able to work just a well as before." 

"You and I both know that's not true," Nezu replied. "While your work doesn't require much physical strain, use of your arms and legs are still required, and with how your body is, walking and lifting things for any extended period of time, would be problematic." 

Izuku couldn't say he was wrong, but he didn't want to admit he was right.

"We will have to have that competition sooner so we can get you an assistant as soon as possible," Nezu said. "On top of learning from you and assisting in minor projects, they will have to look after your health and perform various tasks for you." 

Izuku didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Having someone help him with every little thing. It made him feel useless. Like a Deku.

"Is that...is that really necessary?" Izuku asked. "A-and what are we gonna do about the secret projects? If my assistant is a student then they can't know about those projects let alone help me with them."

"Yes, that will be a problem. Perhaps you could build yourself an assistant in addition to the contest winner." Nezu said, before shaking his head. "Well we can worry about that later I suppose. For now, you'll be taking a few days off so you can recover, and no this is not optional. Recovery Girl will bring you a wheelchair so you can move around, please don't overexert yourself." 

"Yes, sir," Izuku said. 

Nezu nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Izuku to think.

"Build an assistant," Izuku muttered before his eyes widened with realization. 

Later that night.

Nezu walked into Izuku's workshop to see Izuku doing exactly what he expected him to be doing. Working, hunched over a table trying to draw up some blueprints, although due to his weakened body the sketches were not very good.

"Midoriya. I told you that your days off were not optional." Nezu reminded

"This is a personal project," Izuku said, not turning away from his work. "You said I could build my own assistant. So I am. In a manner of speaking." 

Nezu walked up to Izuku's table and hopped up on it so he could see what was on the blueprints.

"Ahh. I see." Nezu said, before hopping back down. "Very clever Midoriya, please continue."

"Thank you, sir!" Izuku said, before going back to focusing on his blueprints. 

A day later

After classes were done, a good amount of students gathered around Sukui, with one question on their minds.

"Did your dad wake up yet?" Ochaco asked her friend with concern. 

"Yup! He's fully awake and out of the medical wing!" Sukui happily reported.

"Yeah alright!" Said Mina and Kaminari.

"I am glad to hear that your father is well!" Iida said.

"Same," Todoroki said from his seat. 

"Hey, we should pay him a visit!" Mina suggested. 

"That sounds great! But not all of us should go at once." Sukui suggested. "Dad's body was weakened after the accident. He can't even really walk right now."

"Och. Poor Doc." Kaminari said.

"What happened that left him in such a condition?" Iida asked.

"I don't know!" Sukui said, her tone showing her frustration. "Everyone keeps telling me it's top secret and that I can't know!" 

"What! That's such bull!" Toru said.

"Well to be fair. Midoriya is probably the last person you should tell a secret to." Jiro added.

"Hey!" Sukui said.

"No offense, but you literally gave away that you were a robot, before the first day of school." Jiro pointed out.

"Hmph!" Sukui pouted. 

"Anyway! Who's going to see Doc right now!?" Toru asked. "I can wait."

"I'll probably see him around at some point," Jiro said. 

"Give him my good wishes," Tokoyami said. 

"Same," Todoroki said before exiting the class. 

Soon it was narrowed down to Sukui, Ochaco, Iida, Mina, Kaminari, and Momo. 

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Sukui said to her group of friends. 

At Izuku's lab.

Sukui and her friends stood outside of Izuku's lab, in front of the door.

"It's locked," Sukui said. "That's weird. Normally it's not locked." 

She shrugged and pressed the doorbell. 

After about half a minute, the door unlocked.

"There we go. Come on, guys!" Sukui said. 

She opened the door and walked into the workshop. "Hey, dad I bought some friends. The door was locked for-" 

Sukui stopped when she saw her father.

"What the hell!? Kaminari said.

"Woah!" Mina said.

Ochaco, Momo, and Iida were too shocked to say anything.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry about the door. I've been busy." Izuku said.

Attached to Izuku were four mechanical arms. **(They look like Doctor Octopus's arms in the spider-man PS4 game.) **Two of which he was using to hold himself up, and the other two were free in the air.

"Dad. Mind explaining why you look like something out of Mina's special books." Sukui asked.

"Hey!" Mina said.

"Well is she wrong?" Kaminari asked.

While Kaminari was getting slapped, Izuku just looked at them confused. "Special books?"

Sukui sighed. Her dad was too innocent.

"How is it that your daughter knows about this before you do?" Mina asked.

"This is a highly inappropriate discussion!" Iida said. "Mina's personal taste is such things should not be discussed in a public conversation!"

"Why does everyone assume I'm into tentacles," Mina muttered. 

"I think what she meant to ask was, why exactly do you have four metal...appendages, attached to your body," Momo asked. 

"Oh, these? Well since my body is significantly weaker than before, I needed something to help me move, and do my work. So I created these arms to help me. I call them, the Octo Arms. Because I got the idea from an old comic book." Izuku explained. "They are fully functional robot appendages that can handle everything from precise, delicate task, to combat." 

"You can fight with those things?" Sukui asked.

In response to that question, two of Izuku's arms shot out at amazing speeds, and picked up and heavy looking machine, and ripped it apart, before smashing it into the ground and crumpling it. 

"Woah," Kaminari said. 

"That's so cool!" Mina said.

"Impressive as always Midoriya!" Iida applauded.

"How does it work? It doesn't look like there are any manual controls." Momo asked.

"Ah yes, you see it actually receives orders directly from my brain, via needles in my spine," Izuku explained. 

"Needles in your what now?" Sukui, Ochaco, and Mina asked.

"Well, it takes the messages coming from my-" Izuku was interrupted.

"You put needles. In your spine." Sukui said, bluntly. "You did something stupid and reckless...again!"

"W-well, I made sure it would work beforehand via some simulations." Izuku weakly defended. 

Sukui didn't look impressed and walked up to Izuku, before motioning for him to come down.

Izuku lowered himself to the point where his feet almost touched the ground, and he was face to face with Sukui.

Sukui then flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Izuku reacted.

"Stop messing with your body!" Sukui ordered. 

"But-" Izuku got another flick. "Ow!"

"No buts! I want you to promise me you won't mess with your body anymore!" Sukui said.

"But I-" Izuku got, yet another flick. "Ok, ok I promise!"

_What is this family dynamic? _Everyone else wondered.

"Well I was going to ask for one of those things, but I think I'll pass on the needles in the spine," Mina said. 

"Well, I probably wouldn't have been able to make you one," Izuku said. "The transceiver that allows this to take orders from your brain is made of rather rare materials, and each set of arms would only be able to take commands from the person it was made for." 

"So it can only be used by one person?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes," Izuku confirmed. 

"Welp, Mina it looks like if you want your real-life tentacle hentai. Your gonna have to come to Doc." Kaminari teased, before getting elbowed by Mina. 

"What is tentacle hentai?" Izuku asked.

"Anyway!" Momo said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Are you feeling ok Midoriya? You just got out of the medical wing, so is it wise to be working right now?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you take it easy after that?" Kaminari asked. 

"I agree! After being in a coma you should be resting!" Iida said, with Ochaco nodding in agreement.

Happiness surged in Izuku's chest, never in his life had this many people cared about him. It just warmed his heart. And made his face scrunch up.

"Uh, why did your face get all gross?" Ochaco asked. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Izuku sniffed. "I-I was just finishing these arms today. After that Nezu is making me take a mandatory day off."

"It's a good thing you have a boss like him. Any other boss would be happy to let you work yourself to death." Ochaco said.

"Yeah," Izuku said. "But, um. Thank you for coming. And thank you for being friends with Sukui. I worried that due to her...differences, that she wouldn't be able to make any friends. Thank you so much for proving me wrong!" 

"No problem!" Mina said. "And don't forget we're your friends too!"

"Yeah, both of you are really fun. Weird but fun." Kaminari said. 

"It is a pleasure to be friends with both of you!" Iida said.

"Indeed," Momo said politely. 

"I'm glad I met you two! Even if you seemed a bit odd at first." Ochaco said.

Izuku was crying now with how heartwarming this moment was for him. "T-thank you so much!"

The U.A. students then spent the rest of their visit, trying to get Izuku to stop crying, their concern for him, only making him cry more.

**Just for the record, Izuku is not going to become Doc Oc this is just a fun reference **


	13. Chapter 13

All Might simply couldn't help but stare. As anyone would if they saw a teenager being held up by four mechanical arms. "So are those...comfortable?"

"The arms? Yes actually." Izuku answered. "I put padding on the inside so the metal wouldn't dig into my flesh or break my spine. It's actually pretty comfortable."

Nezu, All Might, and Izuku were riding down the elevator back down to Izuku's secret lab, which was now fully rebuilt. 

"Actually how are you feeling All Might?" Izuku asked. "Any possible long term effects of the power-draining?" 

"Besides the obvious loss in power, I find myself feeling a little sore from time to time." All Might said. "But other than that I'm fine." 

"I'm glad that both of you were able to recover as well as you did," Nezu said. "Disregarding Midoriya's current state of course." 

"Honestly I think my condition isn't all that bad," Izuku said. "I've been told that these glasses suit me pretty well actually, and to be honest, that's the only compliment I've ever gotten on my looks." 

On that somewhat depressing note, the elevator dinged and they made it to the bottom floor.

"Ah perfect," Izuku said, exiting the elevator, this is what I needed to show you. 

Izuku gestured to the enormous tube-shaped container that was glowing with multi-colored energy. 

All Might looked at it in aw, as he got a strangely familiar feeling from the tube. "Is that-"

"Yes, this is One for All," Izuku said. "All the power that was obtained many generations of heroes, is now stirring in this container. It's actually a little overwhelming to think about." 

All Might kept staring at the tube, feeling as if the energy was...beckoning to him. He walked over to the container and slowly placed his hand on it. 

He could feel the energy already, it was warm...familiar. Like an old friend.

"Nana." All Might muttered.

"What was that?" Izuku asked, not hearing what the hero had said.

"Nothing." All Might lied. "It's just this energy it feels...alive almost."

"Well, that's because it is," Izuku said. 

Both All Might and Nezu gave Izuku a shocked expression, although it was hard to tell with Nezu.

"Well, it's not alive in a human, or Nezu sense, but rather in a robotic sense, and not like Sukui robotic, but more like an A.I. in a movie," Izuku said. "It even has something like programming and directives." 

"Would you mind explaining a little more about those?" Nezu asked.

"Well, I haven't figured out everything since I only just figured out how to look into One for All's biodata," Izuku explained. "But there are a few things I have looked into. Firstly, the reason for the lab accident is because One for All was actively resisting the extraction." 

"But One for All has never resisted transfer before." All Might pointed out.

"Yes but this wasn't a transfer into an organic host. This was an extraction into a mechanical container." Izuku clarified. "The quirk's semi-sentience fought against the unnatural transfer into an artificial vessel. And so it not only attempted to cling onto All Might, but it also made a last-ditch effort to jump into another vessel." 

"You're referring to yourself," Nezu said. 

"What?" All Might said, barely understanding any of this.

"You are correct," Izuku said. "I was, for a few seconds, the ninth wielder of One for all. Or rather, the eighth and a half wielder." 

"WHAT?" All Might shouted, now very bewildered.

"Interesting," Nezu said. "Does this happen to have to do with your body's weakened state?" 

"Well I don't have any confirmation of that, but that's probably the case," Izuku said. "Although I do have a theory on why that happened." 

"Please explain." Nezu urged.

"Well, you know how All Might deflated after his fight with All for One?" Izuku asked, getting a nod from the two heroes. "And you know how we explained that by saying that it was because of the surgery even though that didn't make any sense?" 

"What do you mean it doesn't make any sense?" All Might asked.

"Yagi, you can't just lose muscle mass like that after a couple of surgeries, and even if you could, you would have lost a lot of things within that muscle mass, like nerve endings and veins, also your bones might not even fit in your body," Nezu said. "By all means what happened to you is a complete mystery. We just shrugged it off and said it was the surgery because we didn't have any explanation for it." 

"Yes that is correct, I also found it curious how he manages to regain his buff form." Izuku continued.

"Oh that's easy, it's just like those people you see at the pool who try to make they're fat look like muscle." All Might explained. 

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Well, firstly I'm not even sure if that works. And secondly, that would be a redistribution of weight. You don't have any weight to redistribute, you're literally creating muscle out of nothing. Which should be impossible unless you have a quirk that allows you to do that." 

"Oh." All Might said. _I feel really dumb right now. _

"So all these questions lead me to another question," Izuku said. "Where does One for All, get its power?" 

There was a short pause as both Nezu and All Might considered the question.

They both knew that One for All gained its power after transferring from user to user, but neither of them knew exactly where that power came from. Nezu had wondered about it a few times, but could never come up with an answer.

Seeing as the two were stumped, Izuku continued. "One for All gains power as it goes from user to user, meaning that either the users are somehow generating power for the quirk, or it's stealing power from them."

"Interesting," Nezu said, finally starting to get it. "So you think that One for All is taking power from each user and giving it to the next user." 

"Yes. I theorize that during the process of giving One for All to the next user, One for All's stockpiling aspect takes hold and leeches power from that person's body." Izuku explained.

"But I didn't pass One for All on when I became like this." All Might pointed out.

"Yes, but you were very, very close to death," Izuku said. "It's possible that One for All viewed you as a lost cause, and tried to take as much power from your body while you were still alive." 

"That would explain the deflation, One for All sucked so much nutrients and energy out of Yagi, that his muscles deteriorate at an accelerated rate," Nezu said. 

This had to be the most bewildering day of All Might's life. Not only were these two on a level of understanding that he was simply not on, but he was also learning that everything he had learned about his condition was wrong. 

"Yes exactly," Izuku confirmed. "And so when One for All jumped into me, it made me a user, and much like with all users, when One for All leaves you, it takes some of your body's energy. Hence my weakened body." 

"And it's possible that due to the artificial nature of the transfer and the quickness of it moving from your body to the machine, it's possible that it took more from you then intended." Nezu theorized. "Ahh, thank you Midoriya. These mysteries had been bothering me for years."

"Well, they are still just theories." Izuku reminded him. "Ones that we'll find out more on as I analyze One for All. But for now, I think we should move on to the project." 

"Ah yes I suppose we should," Nezu said. "Please tell how much progress you've made on the new symbol of peace. I understand if you haven't been able to progress much, considering that you've only just gotten your hands on the quirk, and you've been busy with your arms and figuring out the nature of One for All." 

"Well…" Izuku paused as he tried to figure out how to phrase what he was about to say. "I wouldn't say I've made a lot of progress, but I haven't made significant progress. Come look." 

Izuku brought Nezu and All Might over to a table that contained a bunch of tools as well as two sheets of metal.

Izuku grabbed one of the sheets with his metal arms and showed it to the two heroes.

"This is Ultraninium," Izuku said. "It's a new metal I've created that's rather weak. It's maybe about as strong as iron." Izuku said, before crushing the metal with his arms. "While it may be rather weak by itself, it serves an important function." 

Izuku picked up the other sheet of metal, and once again attempted to crush it. However this time it was much harder, as the metal proved much more resilient, taking much longer to crush.

"You see, according to my calculations, if I created a new android using a significant amount of One for All energy, it would simply explode. No matter what type of metal I used." Izuku explained. "So I had to create a new metal that was strong enough to handle all that power, which would not necessarily be impossible but it would take a long, long time. So I thought that since One for All can empower people, that perhaps I could make a special metal that could absorb the power of One for All, and use it to strengthen itself. When the metal is empowered with One for All, I call it Plus Ultraninum. 

"Clever," Nezu said. "But should you have crushed like that? It had valuable energy inside it after all?" 

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it all that much," Izuku said. "The energy won't leave it's vessel until it's either transferred or its vessel is completely destroyed. And even if it's vessel is completely destroyed, the energy won't disperse. Rather it will just jump onto the next closest vessel, most likely a living thing." 

"That's good!" All Might said. "We won't have to worry about losing energy permanently."

"Yes, but that news also has some negative connotations," Nezu said, using his serious voice. "If what Midoriya says is correct, then what we previously thought about One for All being unable to be stolen is incorrect, and if you managed to completely destroy a user, then you would gain their power." 

A thoughtful expression crossed Izuku's face, as he pondered what Nezu just said. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that. As even if someone gained One for All's energy, that doesn't mean they would be able to necessarily use it. While I can't confirm it, I have a theory that if anyone were to use One for All with ill intent, One for All would not activate due to its own programming." 

"Well until you can confirm that theory we will have to be extra careful about who hears anything about this project," Nezu said. "No one says anything about this project to anyone. Even if someone already knows about One for All, you can't tell them about any of this. Understood." 

Izuku nodded, but All Might seemed hesitant.

"What about Recovery Girl or Gran Torino?" All Might asked. "Or-"

"Yagi," Nezu said sharply. "I don't need to tell you how much damage a villain could do with even just half of One for All. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this project. No matter what." 

All Might hesitated for a moment. "...I guess...I have no choice."

"Good. Now is there anything else you need to report on Midoriya?" Nezu asked.

"Yes!" Izuku said. "There is one more, very important thing I need to tell you about. It doesn't relate to the symbol of peace project necessarily. But in my opinion, it could be even more important."

"More important than creating the next symbol of peace?" Nezu asked. "I'm curious about what that could possibly be."

All Might didn't say anything but gave Izuku a curious look.

"Well while I was wondering how exactly One for All gained its energy. I also ran some experiments to see if I could feed it energy." Izuku revealed. "And I can."

All Might's eyes widened and Nezu seemed to be visibly excited.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Nezu asked. 

"Yes, I can increase the amount of power in One for All," Izuku confirmed. "And given the nature One for All's energy, I can use the energy in multiple projects. And due to how friendly One for All's energy is with organic matter, I can even make machines that can be used on humans. Maybe I could save people from some serious injuries or diseases." 

"That's great!" All Might cheered.

"Indeed that is fantastic news." Nezu's tone did not match his words, leading Izuku to believe that there was a but coming. "But. I believe for now you should focus on fully figuring out how One for All works before we move on with any projects."

"Why?" Izuku asked. "I think I have enough of an understanding to-"

"We can't approach this with only, enough, of an understanding. We need to have a complete understanding of what we are dealing with before we do anything important, or dangerous." Nezu interrupted. "If we can get a full understanding of what we are dealing with then we need to take that opportunity. When it comes to something this powerful and important then we need to take steps to make sure we don't have any more incidents. Because the next time something explodes, you may not be as lucky as you were last time." 

There was a short pause as what Nezu said sunk in.

"Now, is that all you wanted to show us Midoriya?" Nezu asked.

"Yes, sir," Izuku said. 

"Good. You've made good progress Midoriya. Please learn more about One for all and then report back to me." Nezu said.

"Yes, sir," Izuku repeated. 

"Also shipment C has arrived." Nezu. announced.

Izuku cringed. He personally hated this project in particular. It wasn't that he hated the thought of bringing back the dead. It's the fact that he wasn't bringing back the dead, but rather making replicas of them, is what he hated.

What's worse is just how desperate some of the government officials were to have their loved ones returned to them. Even after he told them that he couldn't restore the ones without intact the brains, they just handed him a list of personality traits and memories that they knew that loved one to have and sent him on his way. Fully disregarding the fact that what they gave him was not enough to make a full android. 

Izuku sighed. _Even so. I need to start production. When I get the bodies I can just get them into the automatic system and them I don't have to look at them again. Just need to start production. _

"Thank you, sir, I'll begin production as soon as I can," Izuku said. 

"What's shipment C?" All Might asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Nezu dismissed. "Now Izuku I have one last thing to inform you of."

Izuku gained a curious expression. "What?"

"It's about a contest to see who would be your assistant," Nezu said. "A winner has been selected and they will be seeing you tomorrow." 

"O-oh. I see." Izuku said. "Well, it would be nice to have some help with the school's projects." 

"They do have a bit of an...eccentric personality. Are you sure you can handle it?" Nezu asked.

"Well, I've handled Kacchan for all these years. I'm sure whoever this person is can't be too bad." Izuku said. "Right?" 

The next day.

Wrong. Izuku was wrong. Very, very wrong.

When he came back to the lab the next morning, he found a girl sleeping on the floor of his lab.

"Oh, good morning Midoriya," Nezu said, walking up behind the young scientist. 

"S-sir. What is this!?" Izuku asked him, going up to inspect the girl on the floor. "W-wait a minute. I know this girl!"

Suddenly the girl yawned and began to open her eyes. 

"Wha-oh! Midoriya!" The girl known as Mei Hatsume shouted, immediately getting to her feet and looking at Izuku's new arms. "Those arms are amazing! And they don't seem to require any manual controls either!"

As Mei gushed over Izuku's robotic appendages, Nezu and Izuku spoke.

"I see you are familiar with ." Nezu said. "Good, after all, she is your new assistant." 

"Her?!" Izuku shouted. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When we talked she was so passionate about making things, and she did show a level of understanding that far exceeds that of most people our age.  
_

"W-well I guess it's fine she seem-she's straddling my arms!" Izuku suddenly shouted.

Mei had begun trying to take a closer at the arms and started climbing on them, putting her in a very provocative position. 

Suddenly that arm began to malfunction, whipping around until it eventually sent Mei flying off.

"Ouch!" Mei said as she landed on her butt. "Man those things are strong! How much can they lift!? What's their grip strength!?"

"I'm sure that having Hatsume here will teach you both very important lessons. After all, you do need some more exposure to the opposite gender, besides your mother and daughter." Nezu said. "This will be especially effective considering that she will also be living here." 

"WHAT!?" Izuku shouted in shock.

"Yeah, I got here early to unpack my stuff!" Mei said, gesturing to a mattress on the floor with a toolbox next to it. 

"Hatsume we asked you to move into the dorm we set up for you. Not the laboratory." Nezu said.

"But I want to land on something soft when I pass out." Hatsume protested. "How am I supposed to land on my bed when it's not even in the same building?"

"But you didn't even fall on the bed." Izuku pointed out. "And why is she moving into the dorm anyway!?"

"Well she asked permission to do so and I thought it was a good idea," Nezu explained. "So we got her parent's permission and moved her luggage to the school." 

Izuku's face was bright red and he was gasping for words. He didn't dislike Mei in the slightest, but she was far too non-caring about her modesty for Izuku's liking. It didn't help that she was incredibly...developed, for someone their age. 

_But still, I guess it's good to have an assistant as competent as her. _Izuku thought.

After regaining his composure. Izuku turned to Mei, having his arms put him lower to the ground as to not accidentally look at her chest.

"W-well it's a pleasure to work with you," Izuku said, extending his arm for a handshake. 

"The pleasure is all mine!" Mei said eagerly, shaking Izuku's hand. "Also can you take off your clothes?"

Izuku promptly regretted his existence.

Nezu smiled as he watched Mei tried to explain the purely scientific reason she wanted Izuku to strip, all while Izuku tried not to pass out from the sheer amount of blood rushing to his face.

While on paper putting these two together may not seem like the best idea, Nezu knew better.

Firstly Izuku needed to learn to be around females that weren't related to him or robots. And Mei needed to learn modesty and restraint. 

After dealing with Mei any other woman would be easy to handle, with the possible exception of Midnight. And Mei would eventually learn that if she wanted to get anything out of Izuku then she would need to stop causing him to pass out, and thus would need to start changing her behavior.

Secondly, both Izuku and Mei tend to neglect their health in favor of work. And while on paper it might sound bad to put those two together as they would only encourage their workaholic behavior, there was one factor that made this work. Izuku was a massive hypocrite. While he didn't care much about his own well being most of the time, he did care immensely about others. If Mei kept overworking, Izuku would stop her. And if he wanted her to stop working, then he would need to stop working. Plus Inko and Sukui would also help in that effort. 

All and All Nezu was happy with this result. Who knows, maybe after learning from each other, these two could one day become something close to normal human beings.

….

Nah that will probably never happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not updating. Things were happening so this and a few other fics got pushed to the back burner. **

Entry 1

My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm writing this down to catalog my research.

The subject of my research is the quirk known as One for All.

One for All is a quirk that can be passed from one user to the next. Increasing in power through each user.

I have managed to extract the quirk from his most recent user, Toshinori Yagi aka, All Might. I still can't believe I did that.

The energy from One for All is very unique, unlike anything else that exists on earth and it also appears to be at least somewhat sentient.

One for All's energy has two states. A dormant state, and an active state. Switching between the two requires some sort of input from the user. However, it seems that the semi-sentience of the quirk can bring it to an active state at any time. 

If One for All is inhabiting a vessel that either can't handle its power or a vessel that is incompatible with the energy, the vessel will explode. 

One for All requires a vessel in order to act. It much prefers to inhabit organic hosts it seems, as metals have been very ineffective as hosts for the energy, typically exploding with even very little of the energy being contained within it.

In light of this, I have constructed a metal that acts as a perfect host for the energy. I call it Ultraninium. On its own the metal is quite weak, when combined with One for All's energy, it becomes extremely strong. Depending on the amount of energy stored in it, it can become stronger than any other metal or even any other material on earth. 

Also, I should probably call it something other than One for All energy. 

...How about...Hyper Erratic Reusable Omni-purpose energy. Or H.E.R.O. energy. Oh, I like that! Wait...that sounds like an energy drink… 

...Ok I looked it up and apparently Hero Energy isn't a drink, but Mighty Energy is. I'm gonna have to see if I can get some of that.

Oh, uh...back to the point at hand, One for All seems to drain energy from the user, probably over a long period of time normally. The evidence of this exists in both All Might's depowered state and my current state. Although I have no other wielders to use as examples, as all the other wielders died soon after passing over the quirk.

Sidenote. It's possible that anything possessing H.E.R.O. energy could be targeted by All for One and his people. Although I doubt All for One would do anything to harm or kill me. After all, if anything happens to his brother, I'm the only one who can fix him.

Anyway. When a vessel for One for All is destroyed completely, the energy will disperse into the air, and immediately fly into the closest living being. Note this is only possible when the vessel is COMPLETELY destroyed. It is theorized that one could steal One for All energy like this, although it is unknown whether or not that would work. Either way, it is critical to keep this all a secret, otherwise, vessels would be targeted by people wanting to take their power for their own. 

I've also learned I can convert other types of energy into H.E.R.O. energy. However, the conversation rate is very low. To put it simply, if you try to convert a battery's power into H.E.R.O. energy, you'll get approximately ⅛ of the power that was in the battery. It's possible that converting power from organic materials or living beings would produce better results.

That is all I know currently. I must learn more about this before I'm allowed to continue on with any projects using the energy. Right now this is my top priority.

Entry 2

So after procuring some lab rats(And Nezu ensured that they were rats rather than mice), I've been able to further my test. 

Firstly, I can confirm the H.E.R.O. energy's sentience. When I was destroying some Plus Ultranium to release the energy, I put a rat in front of the P.U. and some Ultraninium behind the rat. And when the P.U. was destroyed, rather than going into the rat, it went into the Ultraninium.

Rat's make a poor host for H.E.R.O. energy on their own, exploding if they receive above 2% energy.

At first, I believed this was the reason it chose to go into the metal rather than the rat, despite it seeming to prefer living beings. 

However, even after destroying some P.U. that only contained 2%, it still went into Ultraninium rather than the rat. My theory is that the energy decided that a rat would be a poor host in general, and choose the metal instead, meaning that the energy possesses a sentience complex enough to judge it's users suitability.

If this is true then maybe we won't need to worry about it being stolen after all. Although I can't fully test this without having a human test subject.

I've also constructed a device that can test how much H.E.R.O. energy something can take before exploding. It should be a useful tool for the future.

Lastly, I've also confirmed two more things about where One for All draws its power. After removing the H.E.R.O. energy from the rats they were significantly weaker, getting sick and dying soon after due to a weaker immune system. So it seems my theory about One for All drawing energy from its user is correct. 

Another thing that confirmed my theory, as well as confirming another theory I had, is my experiments on...cadavers.

You see due to some of my...other assignments(Which I won't go into detail about) I have had to deal with a large number of dead bodies. Most of the bodies are sent back to where they came from after I'm done with them, however, there are some that we have been ordered to...dispose of. My superiors have given me permission(rather, ordered me) to use the bodies in my experiments. 

So I converted their bodies into H.E.R.O. energy, and found that after they were done, even the most recently dead corpses were reduced to skin and bone after the draining was finished. Looking very similar to All Might's deflated form.

These corpses have also provided a significant amount of energy, overall, one body produces about a car battery's worth of energy. Confirming that organic energy converts much better into H.E.R.O. energy.

I have now been ordered to turn all the bodies we've been asked to dispose of, into H.E.R.O. energy, before disposing of them.

This feels...wrong. But...this energy can be used to do so much.

I'm sorry.

Entry 3

So I've already completed the biomechanical H.E.R.O. energy improvements.

I've replaced some of the rat's body parts with cybernetics, made of Plus Ultraninium. This increased their capacity for H.E.R.O. energy by 5%. While it's not much, I suspect that doing this to a human would increase their H.E.R.O. energy capacity by a far more impressive number. 

I've also been attempting to use H.E.R.O. energy, on a purely robotic host, making small robots using Plus Ultraninium.

The first few times I tried it, I couldn't get it to go into its active state. The next few times they exploded immediately.

However, after a few more attempts, I managed to get it to work. 

Controlling it, on the other hand, was far more difficult. It seemed like it didn't want to exist, as it tried it's best to destroy itself before eventually exploding. 

My guess is that the energy dislikes being inside artificial vessels.

I think my next priority is to try and find a way to interact with the consciousness of One for All.

Entry 6

I've had a breakthrough! I've finally managed to break into the inner consciousness of One for All, and it is amazing!

It's like a whole other cognitive world in there, filled with memories, thoughts, and feelings of their previous users! All Might, Nana Shimura, and all the other wielders' memories are stored here! Even some of the rat's memories are in here! 

It seems that One for All has used these memories, as a kind of basis for its sentence, trying to fulfill the will of its wielders. 

To clarify, it's not alive, it's like a robot(the regular kind not like Sukui) using the wishes and desires of its dead wielders as programing. 

This opens up so much. The possibilities with this alone are seemingly endless. In theory, you could connect someone's mind to this network and look through their memories.

And if it's possible to tamper with the programming, then you could potentially change a person's memories, or even their personality...that's a scary thought. Another reason we can't let get out.

Anyways...I'm going to explore this. Perhaps I can get rid of its hatred of artificial hosts. 

Entry 9

My research has progressed quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

Principal Nezu has already ordered us to begin human testing. Apparently, the higher-ups are very adamant about it after all the research I've done. 

Of course, we have to find a willing test subject. One that's worthy of having the power these experiments will bring. 

Nezu had started discreetly searching for candidates and has tasked me with a way of sorting them.

Entry 10

I didn't think that Nezu would find someone so quickly. It's only been a few days since they started searching and they've already found someone.

His name is Hitoshi Shinso. He's a General Ed student at U.A. He tried out for the Hero Course but failed. Perhaps that's why he was so eager to sign up for secretive and potentially dangerous experiments. 

I thought that convincing his parents would be hard...but apparently, they signed the agreement papers without much of a fight. 

Of course, right now we still have to see if he is eligible. He's cleared all of Nezu's background checks. Now all he has to do is clear my S.H. test. 

It's a special test I've created using the One for All matrix. Or just the Matrix for short. 

But that will have to wait for a later date. I've decided to take the day off tomorrow. Sukui wants to do something in the park so I have no choice. I wonder what exactly she wants to do?

"Sukui why did you drag me out of my lab?" Izuku asked his daughter.

The robot girl had insisted Izuku follow her, and now the two of them were walking through the park. Where many people stopped and stared at Izuku's robot arms.

"We are going to play catch!" Sukui declared. "My robo arms vs yours! Let's see who wins!"

The two made it to a grassy hill where Ochaco was waiting for them.

"O-oh. H-hello Uraraka." Izuku stuttered. "I-I didn't expect to see you here."

"Sukui asked me to be the ref." Ochaco smiled at the pair of them brightly. "I'm not sure that a game of catch needs a ref. But it sounded like fun so I decided to come."

"Alright, that's enough chit chat!" Sukui said while she took out the ball. "The rules are simple. You throw the ball at the other person, and if they fail to catch it, you get a point. No throwing the ball too far away from the other person, and no throwing it directly at the ground. Got it!" 

Izuku and Ochaco nodded.

"Alright now, dad step back," Sukui said. 

Izuku went back a good distance, before having his arms set him down.

Sukui smirked and started activating her scanners. _Hmm. Not enough information. I need to get a scope of his speed and reaction time. Let's try a curveball. _

Sukui threw the ball with all her robotic strength. Sending it curving to Izuku's side.

In less than a second, Izuku's arms reacted and caught it right out of the air. 

_Hmm. Looks like his arms can react pretty fast. Probably working off of some kind of self-preservation programming, rather than dad's reaction time. _Sukui surmised. _But there's a gap. The ball entered dad's range for half a second before he caught it. _

Izuku threw the ball at Sukui, who caught it perfectly.

_She is taking this way too seriously, isn't she? _Izuku thought.

Sukui threw a high ball, aiming a few feet over Izuku's head.

Izuku's arms caught it although the ball made it a bit farther into Izuku's range than last time. 

_Ok, it looks like aiming above him is better than aiming at his sides. _Sukui analyzed. 

Izuku and Sukui threw the ball back and forth, Sukui trying to analyze Izuku's weaknesses, and Izuku just casually throwing the ball.

_This is gonna take awhile. _Ochaco sighed as she realized that neither of the two could get tired.

Two hours later

Ochaco had fallen asleep, with Izuku trying not to do the same as both he and Sukui had been repeating the same process over and over again.

Then, Sukui threw the ball, and just as Izuku's arms were about to catch it, Sukui shot it with her laser vision, causing it to rocket past Izuku and fall into the dirt.

"Yes!" Sukui jumped up in excitement.

Izuku sighed in relief. Finally, it was over! He could have just let the ball go past him on purpose, but he knew Sukui wouldn't let him do that and would likely have given him an earful. 

"Well, there wasn't any rule saying you couldn't do that," Izuku said. "I guess you win." 

Izuku sent one of his arms to shake Ochaco awake.

"Wha-is is over!" Ochaco jumped. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Over? That was just the first point!" Sukui readied herself to throw the ball again. "We're going up to ten."

Izuku and Ochaco stared at her for a moment, before they looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Nope." They said in unison.

Izuku picked Sukui up with his arms.

"Hey!" Sukui protested

"I'm so sorry about this Uraraka." Izuku apologized. "I swear I'll make it up to you."

Uraraka was about to say don't worry about it when an idea entered her mind. "Well, how about we all go for mochi!" 

Ochaco knew that the Midoriya's(Excluding Inko) desperately needed social interaction. And if she could give them that while also getting some delicious mochi, then she could call this a good day.

"O-ok," Izuku said. "I have more than enough money on me to get some for everyone." 

"Oh, you don't have to pay for me," Ochaco said. 

"No no, it's fine. My pay is rather generous and most of my family's living expenses are taken care of by the school." Izuku said. "So please, let me make up for Sukui wasting your time." 

"Well, I had fun." Sukui pouted. 

"Wellllll." Ochaco wasn't one to have other people pay for her. But Izuku did say they were well off, and she was kinda hurting for cash sooooo. "I guess it's fine."

"Alright fine let's go," Sukui said. "I'm starving." 

"Sukui...you can't get hungry." Izuku reminded her, wondering if Sukui was glitching.

Later,

The three had found someplace that served mochi, and the three of them sat down.

"So why did you want to play catch today Sukui?" Izuku asked his daughter.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Sukui said, looking kinda embarrassed. Well as embarrassed as an android who couldn't blush and had limited facial expressions could look. "I was made to get rid of your loneliness and I feel like I haven't been doing my job." 

Izuku gave her a soft smile. "Sukui. Just by existing you've made my life a million times better."

"Well, I'm not satisfied with that." Sukui crossed her arms. "I wanna make sure you never have to spend another day crying into your All Might pillow again." 

Sukui had said that loud enough, that some people were giving Izuku looks, varying from confused to pitiful. Much to Izuku's dismay.

_Maybe I put in too much Kacchan. _Izuku thought, before shaking his head. _No. She's perfect the way she is. _

"So hey, Doc," Ochaco said. 

"Is that what everyone is going to call me now?" Izuku sighed.

"Well you're both Midoriya and it feels weird to call Mr. Midoriya so we came up with that nickname," Ochaco said. 

"Well, I guess that's fine." While Izuku wasn't sure about this new nickname, he also didn't want to be called Mr. Midoriya. 

"Well, I had a question," Ochaco said. "So you know how you're super shy around girls?" 

"Y-yeah." Izuku blushed slightly.

"Well it must have been really...uncomfortable to make Sukui's...you know." Ochaco blushed as well.

"Yeahhhh." Izuku blushed harder as he remembered his time constructing her.

"So my question is...why did you decide to make her a girl?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku stiffened and started to sweat nervously, something that Sukui took notice of. 

"Well uh...you see…" Izuku couldn't tell her the real reason. That he was already making a male android and wanted to branch out. If he did then Sukui would never stop hounding him for details about her "Brother".

"Well, that's kinda top secret," Izuku said while twiddling his thumbs and looking away. 

"Oh come on!" Sukui groaned. "Even the reason for my fucking gender is a secret!"

"Yeah, why would that be a secret?" Ochaco asked. 

"All of Sukui's creation process is a secret," Izuku explained. "And for a good reason." 

"And that reason is?" Sukui asked.

"Also a secret," Izuku said. "Sorry." 

Sukui sat back and pouted with her arms crossed. She hated not knowing how she was made, especially considering just how many things didn't seem to make sense about it. Namely where Izuku got the resources to do it.

"W-well let's talk about something else," Izuku said nervously. "How has Sukui been acting during school?" 

_What a dad question to ask. _Ochaco thought with a slight smile. "She's fine. She's always so...bright and peppy. She makes ya feel good, despite her ego."

"An ego isn't bad if you can back it up." Sukui defended. "Besides, I'm not like a certain blond pomeranian, he thinks he's the best and everyone else is an extra. I know that everyone is great and that I'm just better." 

_Yeah, I need to do something about that ego. _Izuku thought to himself. It was good for her to have confidence, that's why he gave her Bakugo's brain waves. But this was a bit much.

"Hey, Ocha, I've been wondering, do you have any recommendations for any shows to watch? The only thing dad recommended to me are All Might shows and grandma just watches cooking shows and the news." Sukui said. 

"Eh, I haven't really watched too much T.V," Ochaco admitted. "Honestly we just never had the time or money. But I started watching this anime called konosuba recently and it's really funny." 

"Oh, I've watched that!" Izuku said. "I thought the characters were a bit mean spirited at first, but they still seemed to be really good friends. My favorite character is Yunyun." 

"O-oh," Ochaco said, giving Izuku a pitying look. "That makes...too much sense." 

"My sensors indicate a 79% chance that I am missing a joke," Sukui said. "And I didn't know you watched shows about things other than All Might." 

"Well, I watched a lot of things. I read a lot of books too. I spent most of my time tinkering though. I didn't have a lot else to do." Izuku admitted. "Although now I'm plenty busy. I've been working on my projects from the government, from Nezu, and I've been making a few things for your class." 

"Like?" Sukui and Ochaco looked at him with interest.

"I can't say what it is, but I can say that it's going to be used to help you guy's work on your weaknesses," Izuku revealed. 

"What weaknesses?" Sukui asked.

"Your lack of aerial mobility, your tendency to overdramatic and your lack of stealth." Izuku pointed out. 

Sukui pouted, looking slightly offended. "Well, I'm sure I can work around those. And besides, can't you just modify my body to adjust for those." 

"Can you really just take Sukui apart and upgrade her?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, the only part of Sukui that can't be taken apart is a few parts in her head," Izuku revealed. "All her other hardware is replaceable." 

"So as long as my head is ok then I can survive anything is what you're telling me?" Sukui asked.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't have said that." Izuku sighed, before looking at Ochaco. "Um...thank you."

Ochaco gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"Doing this...being friends with us." Izuku suddenly started sweating nervously. "I mean. I assume we're friends! I'm sorry if I was too presumptuous!"

"We're friends," Ochaco confirmed. "All of us are. I mean, I don't normally become friends with the dads of my other friends, but I'll make an exception this time!" 

The three of them laughed, Izuku more awkwardly than anyone else, as he was simply unused to it.

Overall, Izuku was happy he didn't have to be forced to take a day off this time.


	15. Chapter 15

The class was on the bus heading towards the U.S.J facility, and the class decided now would be the best time to get to know each other.

"Hey so if Kaminari's derping out after using his quirk, would he go back to normal if we turned him on and off again?" Sukui asked.

"How do you turn someone on and off?" Kaminari asked.

Mineta opened his mouth to say something, but Tsuyu slapped him with her tongue before he could speak.

"By knocking him out and kicking him awake," Jiro smirked. 

"That sounds like it might work! Let's try it when we get the chance!" Sukui teased. 

"Can we not!" Kaminari objected.

"Better question, if Kaminari absorbs too much electricity, does he explode, or does he get fat?" Mina asked. 

A bunch of people laughed at the thought of Kaminari getting struck by lightning and suddenly gaining weight. 

"Why is it suddenly pick on Kaminari day!" Kaminari objected.

"Because we got tired of picking on Mineta," Sukui said. "For now." 

"Come on guys give the guy a break," Kirishima said. "It's not manly to go after someone just because they're an easy target." 

"Thanks, dude," Kaminari said. "Wait what do you mean by easy target?" 

"You know when you say it like that it does sound kinda bad," Sukui said. "And unlike Mineta, I guess Kaminari hasn't done much to deserve it." 

"But it's so much fun," Jiro said. 

"Did someone say fun?" Aizawa said, walking up to them. "Because if you did then you better cut it out. We're here."

Under their teacher's instructions, the students filed out of the bus and into the building, looking around in awe as they entered.

"It really is like Universal Studios Japan!" Mina said.

"It's Thirteen!" Ochaco pointed out the space-themed hero. 

Aizawa went up to Thirteen. "Where's All Might?

"He ran out of time." Thirteen whispered to him.

"Idiot," Aizawa muttered. 

All the students started talking amongst each other, excited about their lesson today. 

However Sukui...was staring at the water fountain.

"Midoriya? What are you looking at? Sero asked.

"My sensors are detecting something. Some sort of anomaly." Sukui said. "Wait! Somethings coming!"

Almost immediately after she said that, a dark portal opened up, and from it came an objectively evil-looking young man, covered in disembodied hands, Tomura Shigaraki. 

And behind him, came many more villains funneling out of the portal.

"Woah they even got fake villains!" Kaminari said. "Are these more of your dad's bots Midoriya?"

"These aren't robots. And they probably aren't fake." Sukui said. "That portal. Is being made by the villain Kurogiri!"

Aizawa stood in front of the students, grabbing his scarf and getting ready to fight. "Midoriya you know who they are?"

"Only the misty guy. And...I don't even know-how. I've never met him before but it's like some kind of warning is going off in my head!" Sukui explained. "He's called Kurogiri. He can turn some parts of his body into mist that can open portals!" 

"Noted. Thirteen get everyone out of here!" Aizawa ordered.

"Wait are you going to try and take them on by yourself!?" Mineta freaked out.

"You can't take on that many by yourself!" Sero said.

"They are not a problem," Sukui said, a serious expression on her face. 

**BRRRRR! BRRRRR! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Engaging defenses. **

The entire facility was bathed in red light, as the alarms and sirens went off.

Tomura looked surprised. "What?! I thought that guy's quirk could keep us from getting detected!"

"They must have upgraded their security." Kurogiri closed the portal and stood beside Tomura.

Then he spotted Sukui, and his eyes widened.

"That's-" Before Kurogiri could finish his sentence, turrets popped out of the ground, and security drones started gathering in front of and behind the large group of villains.

"What the he-bah!" The turrets opened fire on the villains, trapping them in a gooey sticky substance that kept them from moving.

Some of the other villains attacked the robots, making some dents but overall not doing much. In retaliation, the robots fought back, attacking them with tasers, tranq darts and nets.

"Hmph. Looks like having Midoriya improve the security was a good idea after all." Eraserhead said. 

"Aw yeah go Doc!" Mina cheered.

"Sukui your dad is awesome!" Mineta cried tears of joy, thinking they were safe.

"Well you're right but we're not out of danger just yet," Sukui said. 

"Why? What are your sensors telling you?" Thirteen asked.

"That the guy with the hands in is seriously dangerous." Sukui's sensors scanned over Tomura. Normally when Sukui scanned something she got a detailed report of every relevant thing about the person. However, this time all her scanners said, multiple quirks detected, danger level high.

Tomura scratched his neck roughly, irritation growing within him as he watched his minions get taken down by the school's defenses.

One of the turrets aimed at Tomura, and fired one of the goop balls at high speeds.

Just as the ball was about to hit him, Shigaraki disappeared.

Suddenly with a gust of wind, the turrets and robots were smashed apart. Reduced to scrap. 

The students and heroes were stunned.

"What the-" Kaminari spoke up.

"Watch out!" Sukui interrupted him, firing her laser vision in front of Kaminari, just as Tomura appeared in front of him.

The lasers hit Shigaraki in the arm, who, not expecting the attack, was knocked back a few feet.

"He's moving at extreme speeds! My scanners can barely keep up with him!" Sukui exclaimed.

Shigaraki got up, brushing off his shoulder casually. "I had planned to let the small fry deal with you. But your stupid cannon fodder took out mine. So it looks like I'll have to clear this stage myself." 

As Shigaraki was monologuing, Eraserhead activated his quirk.

Shigaraki immediately ran up to Aizawa, grabbing him by the neck with all his fingers except his pinky.

"Sensei!" The students cried.

"His quirk wasn't Erased?!" Thirteen shouted.

"How rude Eraserhead. You really shouldn't interrupt someone when they're speaking." Tomura said menacingly, before putting his pinky on Aizawa's throat.

Nothing happened.

After a few seconds of nothing, Tomura spoke. "Tch. Looks like you erased just the right quirk."

He then threw Eraserhead at the students.

The students caught him and helped him to his feet.

"Your quirk didn't work Eraser. He must have a mutant quirk." Thirteen said, pointing finger at Tomura, threatening to open the hatch and activate her quirk.

"No. He said I erased just the right quirk." Aizawa said. "It worked but...not fully."

"He has multiple quirks," Sukui stated. 

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's impossible! You can't have more than one quirk!" Momo said.

"Yeah, your sensors must be bugging!" Kaminairi said. 

"I thought so too at first. But something is definitely up with him." Sukui glared at Tomura. "It's like my head is filled with alarm bells, and the message, multiple quirks detected, extreme danger, keeps showing up."

"You are pretty perceptive for a low-level mob," Tomura said to her. "I think I'll get you back for that chip damage you did to me earlier." 

Shigaraki dashed towards Sukui, cock his fist back to punch her.

Sukui could see him move unlike the others and tried to react, but by the time she started moving out of the way, Shigaraki's fist was already a foot away from her face. 

However just before Shigaraki could land a punch on her, a portal opened right in front of her face. Tomura's fist went through it, confusing him as he looked to his ally.

"Kurogiri what are you doing!?" Tomura hissed.

"That girl is not to be harmed!" Kurogiri warned. "She is a creation of Izuku Midoriya!"

Everyone's eyes widened, including Tomura's.

"How do you know my dad!?" Sukui asked.

"Dad? Izuku Midoriya is your father?" Tomura asked her, taking his hand out of Kurogiri's portal, and glaring at Sukui.

"He is one who created her. And he would be extremely displeased if we were to destroy her." Kurogiri said. 

"Why do you care about displeasing my dad?! How are you, people!?" Sukui asked. 

"We are the league of villains," Kurogiri explained. "And we assisted in your creation." 

"What!?" Shouted all of the students, Thirteen, and Tomura.

Sukui was in shock. She repeated Kurogiri's statement over and over again, her lie detectors telling the same thing every time. He was speaking the truth.

"No." Sukui denied it. "No! My father would never work with criminals!"

"Why would Sensei help make a brat like her?!" Tomura asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"They were both desperate," Kurogiri responded. "It was a two-way deal. We gave him the resources he needed. And he produced what the master desired." 

"So that's how he got the resources," Todoroki muttered under his breath. 

"That's a load of crap!" Surprisingly Bakugo of all people shouted. "Deku might have been a fucking desperate, but he's not that pathetic." 

"And that was?! What did Sensei want!?" Tomura asked. He had asked repeatedly, about what Izuku Midoriya created for All for One, that was important enough for him to make Tomura swear to not hurt him. Every time he got the same answer.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. Master told me to never tell anyone." Kurogiri said.

"Grr! Fine. The girl can live." Tomura growled. "But the rest-"

Tomura didn't get another word in before he was suddenly encased in a block of ice. 

Everyone looked at Todoroki.

"I think we've had enough monologuing." He said.

However, the ice didn't hold. Cracks appeared, the ice shook, and then it exploded off of Shigaraki.

He glared at Todoroki. "Your next."

Suddenly, bones grew out of Tomura's fist, making it spiky and hard.

Tomura dashed at Shoto, however, having become overconfident in his abilities, Tomura hadn't taken into account that his opponents might have become accustomed to his speed at this point. 

Just as Tomura was about to dash, Shoto made a trail of ice in front of him and moved to the side. 

Tomura didn't react in time and dashed right at where Shoto was. 

The villain flew past Todoroki. He smashed through the water fountain, and his body flayed against the floor and soon he was completely out of sight.

"If I laughed at that would it be inappropriate?" Kaminari asked.

"Very." Responded everyone.

Kurogiri stayed on the sideline. Unsure of what to do. All for One had ordered him to make sure Tomura didn't kill or harm Izuku or his android, otherwise, he may be less willing to repair his brother should it come to that. And while Tomura said he wasn't going to harm her, he was a rather fickle person, and his promise was not a guarantee. 

"It looks like he hasn't mastered all his abilities," Aizawa noted. "We'll need to take advantage of that if we want to win." 

"We? Aizawa you can't seriously be thinking of letting the children fight that monster?!" Thirteen objected.

"If we try and fight him ourselves then we'll die before they can even getaway." Aizawa reasoned. "We need to do this together." 

"Ochaco dodge!" Sukui shouted, shooting her lasers at Kaminari.

"Wha-gah!" Ochaco got hit in the chest by Sukui's lasers, knocking him aside just in time to avoid Shigaraki's fist.

"Tch. Kurogiri, take care of the girl!" Tomura ordered.

Kurogiri appeared in front of Sukui, the robot girl glaring at him with red glowing eyes. 

"I don't know how you managed to get past my lie detectors, but I'm not buying your shit!" Sukui fired more blasts from her eyes, using her targeting system to aim for Kurogiri's body. "My dad would never work with pieces of shit like you!"

"You can ask your creator after I send you away from this place." Kurogiri opened a portal in front of him to redirect the lasers. 

_This guy's gonna be annoying to fight. I need to find a way to attack him in a way he won't expect. _Sukui thought.

Sukui jumped back, avoiding a portal that was opening beneath her.

Kurogiri opened a portal behind Sukui, hoping she wouldn't be able to dodge in the air.

Unfortunately for him, she could. Sukui sent a high power blast to her side, changing her trajectory away from the portal.

Sukui took a look at the battle with Shigaraki, her classmates and teachers currently had her hands full trying to fight off the multi quirk villain.

Bakugo of course rocketed towards him and exploded the ground where Shigaraki stood. 

The villain easily dodged the attack and was about to attack the still airborne Bakugo from the side, when he was forced to duck one of Iida's kicks. 

"Tch." Tomura's arm extended, stretching out and aiming for Iida.

"AHHHHH!" The attack landed, and knocked Iida aside, with a heavy blow.

Shigaraki smirked to himself while he recalled his arm, he had finally gotten off a good hit. 

However what he hadn't noticed is that he had been standing still with his back turned to his opponents for several seconds now, leaving him open to a second attack. 

"Hey, handjob! Eat this!" 

**BOOM! **

Bakugo unleashed a full power explosion right to Shigraki's face, knocking the villain back a significant distance.

Tomura tumbled back, spinning out of control for a while before digging his fingers into the ground and slowing himself until he reached a stop.

He snarled with rage at the students before realizing something.

His father was missing.

The explosion had knocked the hand off his face, and Tomura could see it a few feet away from him.

Shigaraki reached out to the hand, his arm extending and grabbing it, and bringing it back to him.

He reattached it to his face, taking a moment to compose himself, before turning back to the students.

And then immediately getting decked in the face by Kirishima and Sato.

"Take that!" Kirishima shouted.

Tomura turned his head, revealing that he was completely unharmed.

"Ah. Crap." Kirishima said before Tomura punched him right in his hardened chest. 

Kirishima spat out blood, as he was launched all the way across the facility.

Sato was next, Shigaraki kneed the large student in the gut, making him fly across the floor, before landing in the nearby flood zone.

"I'll get him!" Tsuyu said, hopping into the water to save Sato.

Sero shot out his tape at Tomura, Mineta rapidly threw out his balls, Mina squirted out acid and Aoyama shot his laser.

Shigaraki easily dodged all of the attacks being thrown at him, with a smug expression on his face.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hit me, your attack and speed stats are too low," Tomura said. 

"Enough with the video game analogies! You're not cool!" Kaminari shouted.

Shigaraki scowled. "Then let me put it like this."

Using his super-speed, Tomura appeared right in front of Kaminari. "You can't touch me." 

"Is that right?" Said the invisible girl standing next to him.

Then there was a blinding flash.

"AHHHHH!" Shigaraki closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, to shield himself from the light.

"Now!" Toru shouted.

Ochaco touched Shigaraki, removing his gravity. Then Sero wrapped him up in his tape and threw him into the air. 

By the time Tomura was able to see again, he had already hit the ceiling.

"Cocky little shits!" Tomura snarled. He used his super strength to break free of the tape

He positioned himself against the roof, before pushing himself down towards the ground.

Unfortunately, Tomura wasn't used to his current lack of gravity, so that combined with his super strength which he also wasn't used to, caused him to plummet into the ground. Making a large hole as went right through the concrete.

"God damn it!" Shigaraki roared from inside the hole. He tried to crawl his way out of it, but again this only caused him to rocket out of the hole.

Tomura made a hole through the ceiling and flew out into the sky. "GOD DAMMMNNN IT!" 

Kurogiri stopped fighting Sukui for a moment, realizing that Tomura was now flying into the upper atmosphere with no way of stopping. He was about to create a portal to retrieve him when he was hit in the chest by Sukui's laser. 

The misty man recovered quickly. Getting up, Kurogiri realized that Sukui wasn't going to give him the time to collect Tomura. And the U.A. students probably wouldn't wait either. He needed to find a way to stall her without doing any sort of permanent harm to her.

He saw the flood zone and got an idea. 

Kurogiri opened a large portal to the bottom of the floor zone, before opening another large portal above them all.

"Wha-Ahhh!" Sukui was hit by a strong wave of water and was swept off her feet and pushed back the tide. 

The tide went towards the rest of the class, but Thirteen stood in front of the wave.

"Get behind me!" Thirteen ordered.

The students huddled behind the hero, as they opened up their finger cover.

The water was sucked up by Thirteen's quirk, leaving the students untouched but also unable to move from behind Thirteen.

Meanwhile, Kurogiri was also taken by the wave, but now since he wasn't being directly attacked, he was able to open a warp gate and get himself to the landslide zone. Far away from everyone else. 

He didn't know exactly how high Tomura had gone at this point, he just opened the gate at the max altitude he could open one above the spot where Tomura had been sent flying and hoped that he hadn't already gone past it.

Fortunately for him, after a few seconds, Tomura came out of the portal and smashed into the concrete. 

"I Should have gotten an anti-freeze quirk!" Tomura shivered. The high altitudes he had been at caused parts of his body to freeze over, he was fine of course but he was still very uncomfortable. "Kurogiri! Kill that girl! I can't fucking move because she got rid of my fucking gravity!"

"Have you tried turning off your super strength?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Of course I've fucking tried to turn off my super strength!?" Tomura shouted at him. "I can't!"

All for One had countless years to master not only his quirk but the quirks of others as well. 

Tomura has not had nearly as much time and as such had not properly adjusted to his new powers. For example, he had a difficult time turning off quirks once he's activated them with All for One. Which makes sense considering his original quirk was something that he was never able to turn off.

"Perhaps we should retreat," Kurogiri suggested. 

"NO!" Tomura roared. "I gathered all these quirks to kill All Might! I won't be stopped by a bunch of brats! Those noobs can't even hurt me!"

"But they did almost send you to space." Kurogiri pointed out. "You despite all your powers you have yet to kill a single one of them, and All Might and the rest of the heroes are likely soon to arrive."

"Good!" Tomura roared. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

Kurogiri looked at his charge. All for One had given him a fool's errand. He had told him to keep Tomura safe and make sure he didn't harm Midoriya. To make Tomura into a respectable villain in his place. 

But Kurogiri knew a lie when he saw one. Tomura Shigaraki was a man child who had just been handed power he didn't understand nor earn and had just lost one of the most important people in his life. This could only end badly for everyone involved. 

All for One was smarter, more coordinated than this. He had made a plan to turn Tomura Shigaraki into a truly frightening villain.

However, that plan was thrown out the window when Midoriya Izuku showed up. After that, All for One took his happy ending and left. This was just him disposing of something he no longer needed and leaving Kurogiri behind to make sure it didn't blow up in his face. 

But he wouldn't complain. He had his orders. He would follow them to the best of his abilities.

And right now his orders were to follow Tomura and protect Midoriya. So the best way to do that in this situation would be to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"You wish to kill All Might, Shigaraki Tomura. And master's last orders were to assist you. However, right now you are not ready." Kurogiri said. 

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL HIM!" Tomura shouted.

"Then get up," Kurogiri said. "Get up on your own. And if you go flying, I will not help you. You will fly into space, and die. And master's wish, his power, his legacy, will die with you." 

Tomura glared at Kurogiri as if he was trying to kill him with his eyes, before looking away. Thinking. Wondering how he could get out of this situation. 

After a moment, Tomura extended his arm towards a rock, wrapping his arm around it. He then pushed himself off the ground, as gently as he could, pushed himself off the ground.

He started flying upwards but using his arm as a rope and the rock as an Anchor, Tomura managed to keep himself from flying away. 

"See!" Tomura glared down at Kurogiri, "I told you I could-Bwah!"

Suddenly gravity returned to the villain, and he fell on his face.

"Hmmm. It looks like whatever that girl did to you is no longer in effect." Kurogiri noted.

"I hate those kids. I really do." Shigaraki mumbled into the floor.

Back with the students

"Sorry, I couldn't keep it going any longer." Ochaco apologized while holding her stomach.

"You did what you could Uraraka," Aizawa reassured her. "Thirteen, is the water letting up?" 

"Not that I can see." Thirteen said. "That portal villain has probably already got his ally back."

"I doubt that trick will work twice! We need to come up with a plan!" Sero said.

Then, the portal closed, and the water stopped.

"It stopped!?" Mina pointed out.

Then, Tomura zoomed in and glared furiously at the students.

"You brats!" He snarled at them. "I planned to come here, kill All Might, and leave you to my minions. But you screwed that all up. Now you have my attention and I am going to kill you all slowly and-gahyahyahyahyahyah!"

While Tomura was monologuing, Kaminari realized something. The entire area around them was covered in water, except for where his friends were standing.

So naturally, he knelt down, stuck his hands in the water, and activated his quirk at full power. 

Tomura was pumped with an amount of electricity that if used on anyone else would have killed them twelve times over. For the next several seconds Shigaraki could only stand there getting zapped.

Eventually, Kaminari's brain was too fried to continue. 

"Wey, wey." Kaminari derped.

Tomura stood there for a moment, breathing in deeply and recovering from Kaminari's attack. Unlike the rest of the attacks thrown his way, that one actually hurt.

But it wasn't enough.

"You want to throw anything else at me." Tomura glared at them.

Aizawa activated his quirk a second time, knowing that by now the quirk he erased earlier would have already returned.

"You know what! Go ahead! Erase one of my quirks! I'll just kill you with the rest of them!" Shigaraki dashed forward…

And fell on his face.

There was a moment of silence, as the heroes wondered what exactly just happened.

"I think you erased his super speed." Thirteen said.

Tomura pulled himself up. Absolutely livid. He readied himself to fight them without his super-speed, thinking of how he was going to kill them with is remaining quirks. 

"I AM HERE!" Said a booming voice from the entrance.

"OH FUCK OFF!"

**Next chapter we'll see what happened on U.A.'s end. **

**Now some of you might have an issue with how ineffective and moronic Tomura is. But that's Tomura. **

**Tomura Shigaraki at the start of My Hero Academia is an incompetent, man-child that can't hold his own in a fight against anyone with actual skills or power, and throws a tantrum when things don't go his way. He literally spends the entirety of the U.S.J. arc either getting his ass kicked, doing nothing, and calling Nomu to come and save him.  
**

**The only reason Shigaraki has lasted long enough to become the threat that he is now is because of All for One(The person not the quirk). He coddled him and provided him the power and safety for him to grow. And Shigaraki only gained power when he earned it.  
**

**If you give Shigaraki power right away, make him grief-stricken over the death of his mentor, and take away anyone who could control him or keep him from making bad decisions, and while he is still dangerous, he's still horribly ineffective. He has the power to kill these U.A. students, but he's such an inefficient villain that doesn't know what he's doing, that the students and the teachers can keep him at bay.  
**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Please review and have a nice day.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before we start the chapter, I want to talk about Shigaraki for a bit. **

**In the last chapter, I said Shigaraki wasn't that great of a villain(At first). I mean that in the context of the world he isn't a great villain(At first). He's a bit more capable than your average thug, but that's about it. His fight with Eraserhead shows he is capable of noticing things and isn't a complete idiot, but he still has to call on his attack dog(The Nomu) to protect him. And it's not like he's some great tactician either, his strategy at the U.S.J. is to literally throw his villains and the Nomu at his opponents, sure he splits them up but he doesn't know their quirks and for all, he knows he could be sending them to places that makes their quirks stronger(Which does happen) and the goons he brought with him were so weak, that Ojiro, by himself, managed to take down an entire group of them, in an area that was on fire.  
**

**You've definitely heard the phrase, we are alike you and I, being said from a villain to a hero. And in the case of Izuku(Canon) and Shigaraki, that's definitely true. Both Izuku(Canon) and Shigaraki start off rather weak and have to be saved and carried by their mentors. But over time they both become more capable, more useful and more dangerous. **

**They're two sides of the same coin. (Which makes it difficult to write when you change Izuku's role in the story, but that's a different story.) **

**Now imagine this. All Might just gives Izuku One for All and then leaves. And instead of going to U.A., he becomes a lone vigilante. Meaning no help from All Might, U.A. Recovery girl, his classmates, no one. Just him and One for All.. Now, put him up against the entire league of villains(Toga, Dabi, Twice, etc) with All for One on the way. That's basically the situation Tomura is in right now.  
**

**Later in the series, Tomura grows both as a villain and a character. And now(In the manga) he is probably one of the better villains in the anime(And there are a lot of good ones).  
**

**So when I say, Tomura wasn't a very good villain at the beginning, that's like me saying Endeavor wasn't very popular. That was the case some time ago, but now it's not. (Although there are still a lot of people who REALLY hate Endeavor, and for justified reasons(Although it's not justified to send death threats to the creator.).)  
**

**There are no bad characters in My Hero Academia(There are controversial characters but that's different from bad). There are some one-note villains but they don't stick around for long and it's not fair to compare them to the characters with way more screen time. **

**Now that we have that settled, let's get into the story. **

All Might wasn't smiling.

His face was dead serious. And he was shooting a burning glare at Tomura. While Tomura shot that glare right back.

For a moment. All was silent, as All Might and Tomura locked gazes.

Then, a deranged smile broke out of Tomura's face, and he started laughing like a madman.

"You know what. Screw it! Even with this stupid debuff, my build is more than enough to kill you!" Tomura readied himself for combat. 

"Oh. Let's see about that." Was All Might's retort.

Suddenly the wind roared, and All Might was right on top of Tomura.

"Texas Smash!" All Might cried, his fist hitting Tomura right on the top of his head.

Wind swirled around them, and the floor underneath Tomura split and broke apart.

But Tomura himself was unaffected. 

"What?" All Might was shocked, the was the maximum amount of force he could use on a normal person without causing serious lasting damage. It normally knocks people out instantly. Even people with endurance quirks normally were at least a little affected.

Tomura smirked. "Not used to it taking more than one hit?"

"Must have an endurance quirk." All Might muttered. "Guess I'll have to put my back into it."

"Like I'd give you the-" Tomura was about to attack, but forgot he didn't have his super-speed quirk so All Might just punched him in the stomach. 

Tomura was sent flying by, the force and the wind knocking him through the concrete.

Shigaraki used his stretchy arms to grab onto the ground to try and stop himself, however, his quirk decayed the rocks meaning he just kept on flying until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the facility. 

"He did it! There's no way he could take that kinda hit unscathed!" Mineta cheered.

The rest of the class started cheering, but some were more hesitant than others to celebrate just yet.

Sure enough, seconds later a black misty portal opened up behind All Might, and Tomrua came out of it with his arm held out, ready to decay the hero.

"All Might look out!" Aizawa shouted. "Behind you!"

"What!" All Might looked behind him, but it was too late, Tomura's hand was a centimeter away from his face.

**BRR! **

Just as Tomura's hand touched All Might's face, his arm was shot off by a laser.

"GAHHHHH!" Tomura cried out in pain, falling onto the floor in front of All Might.

Everyone looked at where the laser had come from and saw Sukui crawling out of the flood zone. Her eyes were red and emitting steam, and she held a very serious expression on her face, and her fake skin was slightly torn. 

"He has multiple quirks!" She shouted as she got out of the water. "And it seems he has some sort of shock nullification. Does not have any effect against energy-based attacks." 

"It's shock absorption you oversized toaster!" Tomura corrected while his arm grew back. "And, it's not like it matters anyway. Because I can regenerate!"

As Tomura said this, he started growing back at a rapid pace, the muscle, the bone, the skin, all of it growing back until his arm was back, good as new.

Or...that's what he expected to happen.

What actually happened was nothing. His arm stayed a steaming burning stump.

"Why isn't it growing back!" Shigaraki's cocky facade now broken as he started to panic.

"Hey, dipshit! You can't grow back carbonized cells! I already figured out your regeneration trick when you healed after my first few blasts, so I turned up the temperature." Sukui shouted, her eyes getting fired up once more. "Meaning both your arms aren't coming back." 

"Both-" Before Shigaraki could finish Sukui shot out another laser beam, and without his super-speed, he was a sitting duck. 

**BRR!**

"Ahhh!" Tomura cried out as his other arm was cut clean off. 

"Holy shit Midoirya!" Kaminari shouted.

"Nice fucking work!" Bakugo praised, surprising everyone. "What! The fucker had it coming!"

Kurogiri looked on at Tomura, saw him on his knees with both his arms missing. It was pretty clear that he was going to lose. It didn't much matter to him. He'd done as he was told.

"Was that really necessary young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"He possesses the quirk All for One. I don't know how I know that I'm gonna have a long talk with dad after this, but I know he's very, very dangerous." Sukui said. "Even my anti kill switches are off so dad doesn't seem to want me to mess around with him." 

"All for One!?" All Might looked at Shigaraki. _What! This is...his successor!? Does that mean…_

"Is he really dead?" All Might asked out loud.

Shigaraki breathed in deeply, pain and rage coming out with each breath. "Is...he dead? Is...is he dead!? You killed him! You killed him! You left him on the verge of death, and let him live out his next few years suffering! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!"

It was then, Eraserhead blinked.

"RAH!" Shigraki charged at All Might and headbutted him with all the strength and speed he had. 

"GaH!" All Might was hit right in the stomach, knocking him back about a dozen feet.

Sukui shot another blast, but this time Shigraki managed to dodge it, with the beam only grazing his side.

"You!" If looks could kill then Sukui would have exploded from the glare Shigraki was giving her. "I don't care who your father is anymore! I gave you a chance to live! And you shot off, my arms!"

Shigaraki charged at her, intent on killing her. Time slowed down for the villain as he neared his prey.

_I'll kill her! I'll take her apart, I'll kill her! I'll fucking- _

_**But then who will fix my brother? **_

Suddenly, Shigraki slowed. _What? _

That slow down was all that was needed for All Might to catch back up, grab Shigaraki, and throw him away from Sukui.

"Young Midoriya, you've done enough, leave the rest to me." All Might said.

Sukui looked at All Might.His health wasn't great, Sukui assumed that it was due to years of hero work, and Shigraki still had his shock absorption and his other quirks, and her scanners told her that All Might's chance of winning by himself was only fifty-one percent. On the other hand. This was All Might.

Sukui gave All Might a wicked smile. "Kick his ass."

With Shigraki.

Tomura crashed into the landslide zone. Landing on the hard rock below, the impact creating yet another crater.

The villain lied in the pile of rocks.

At this point, his rage had reached such dizzying heights that he'd almost come back around to being calm again. 

_I've decided. I hate knockback. I hate it. I hate it so fucking much! I hate being thrown around like a goddamn rag doll! I am sensei's successor! I am his will! I am- _

_**A half-finished project.  
**_

Tomura's eyes widened. There it was again. That voice. It sounded like…

"Sensei?" Tomura asked.

_**This is...an unexpected turn of events. It is rather unfortunate. What a mess you've gotten into Tomura. Didn't I teach you not to rush things? Half these quirks don't work well together, and you didn't even take the time to figure out how they work, how they mesh, how they merge. **_

Suddenly Tomura felt tired.

"Sensei?" Tomura groaned.

"**Rest now Tomura, I have business to attend to." **

All Might landed a few feet away from Tomura, intent on finishing the villain. "All right villain it's time to end…"

He looked at Shigaraki in the crater, his eyes closed and his body still.

_Um...did...did I knock him out? It can't be that easy. _All Might thought as he cautiously got closer to Shigaraki.

Slowly he got closer and closer to the seemingly unconscious villain until he was standing over him. 

_While either he's out. Or this is a- _

Suddenly Tomura's stubs where his arms were, extended out and rapidly wrapped around All Might.

_Trap! _All Might struggled to try and break out of the arms, but they had the same shock absorption property as his body, so he wasn't making much progress.

_Good, that should take him a while. At least Tomura had the sense to get that shock absorption quirk. _All for One? Thought. _Now let's see...ah yes, this one will do.  
_

Tomura(All For One?) bit his tongue. Blood started spitting from his mouth before his regeneration quirk patched the injury right up. 

Then using another quirk, All For One took control of the blood oozing from his mouth.

The blood flew up into the air, before changing shape, becoming like that of a blade, and slicing down through the air, and his arms.

Once Tomura's arms were cut off, this time with no head applied, his regeneration quirk came into effect, and his arms grew back.

_Damn it! I have to...get out of this! _All Might struggled even harder, and the weird flesh cocoon he was trapped in started to loosen.

_That will not confine him for long. I need to get back to Kurogiri and escape before he frees himself. _All for One thought.

Meanwhile, back with Kurogiri.

The misty man himself had already surrendered. There was no point in resisting as he couldn't fight them all at the same time, and trying to escape was futile with Eraserhead keeping his quirk from working.

Eraserhead was currently stepping on his back, keeping him down on the back while using his capture tool to keep him from moving.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Tartarus," Eraserhead said. 

Kurogiri didn't respond.

"So is that it?" Kaminari asked. "Did we win?" 

"Probably," Sukui muttered. "There is still the chance that-" 

Before she could finish, Eraserhead was flicked off of Kurogiri by one of Tomrua's extending arms.

"Ah!" Eraserhead shouted as he was knocked a few feet away. Blinking accidentally due to the impact.

All for One was instantly by Kurogiri's side, picking him up off the ground.

"It's time we left." He said.

_His speech...it's different from before. _Kurogiri figured something was off, but now was not the time to argue. 

"There's still the chance that that will happen." Sukui fired off a laser aimed at Kurogiri.

However before the beam could hit him, All for One picked up Kurogiri, and the hands on Tomura's detached arms, and ran out of the facility, smashing through the wall and leaving the students and teachers in his dust.

"Damn it." Sukui cursed, before using her sensors. "He's moving too fast. We don't stand a chance at catching them before he warps away."

"Where's All Might!?" Sero asked.

"Scanning." Sukui looked around until she found him. "He's in the landslide zone, he's trapped by what looks to be the villain's discarded arms, he'll break out in about a minute but they'll be long gone by then." 

As the information sunk in, everyone reacted differently.

Some of the students revealed that everyone got out alive and relatively unharmed.

Others, namely Bakugo, were pissed that the villains got away. 

Sukui however.

"Midoriya where are you going!?" Thirteen asked as Sukui started walking away.

"I tapped into the security system for the building, all the villains have been taken care of or have fled. The battle is over." Sukui said in a matter of fact tone. "And I think I have some questions for dad."

"Well wait till class is dismissed first," Eraserhead said, pulling himself off the ground. "And besides, we all have some questions for your father." 

Sometime later.

It didn't take long after that for the police and other heroes to show up.

They rounded up all the villains and once everyone was sure it was safe, the class was dismissed and everyone was sent home.

The minute Sukui stepped through the U.A. gates, she was immediately enveloped in a hug from Izuku. 

"Oh my god, Sukui I'm so glad you're ok!" Izuku sobbed, hugging his soaking wet robot daughter as tight as he could(which wasn't much). "All the camera's started getting interfered with and then they started destroying the security system and-" 

"Dad." Sukui interrupted him, her tone completely devoid of emotion. "We were attacked by someone named Kurogiri and someone who had All for one." 

Izuku froze completely. "W-what?"

"Dad, how was I made?" Sukui asked, her tone carrying a faint trace of desperation. "Please tell me that villains didn't help make me."

Izuku looked at her for a second. A million things going through his head at once as he tried to think of any, possible excuse or lie he could give her.

But in the end...was it worth it? Was it worth it to find ten-thousand ways to lie to his creation about her creation? Izuku hated lying. And he especially hated lying to his family.

And at this point, when she practically already knew. It just wasn't worth it.

"Let's go inside. This...isn't something we should talk about in the open." Izuku told her.

That unsurprisingly didn't make Sukui feel any better.

A few minutes later.

The two of them sat in their home, which had been a U.A. dorm that had been abandoned, and then cleaned up for the Midoriya family.

The two sat across from each other, Sukui dead silent, and Izuku nervously trying to figure out how to explain this.

"Ok," Izuku said eventually. "So when I first started designing you, my plan was to use spare parts from the beach that everyone dumps their trash on." 

"You were going to make me out of trash!?" Sukui said, sounding really offended.

"I didn't really have many options, and I was desperate!" Izuku defended himself. "But...it became obvious to me that that wouldn't work. And then...he showed up."

"All for One," Sukui said. 

"Yes. He knew what I was trying to do, I don't know how, but he gave me an offer. He would give me everything I needed to make you, and in return, I would make him, his own android." Izuku explained. 

"Another android?" Sukui's eyes were as wide as they could get. "I have a sibling?" 

"I wouldn't say that. The other android isn't like you. You were built to be your own person, but the other android was built to be a copy of someone that died." Izuku clarified.

"That's still big news! Why would you make an android for a villain!? Why would you work with a villain in the first place!" Sukui asked him.

"I...didn't know they were villains at first," Izuku told her, avoiding her gaze. "I knew they were shady of course. But I didn't know they were villains. They were government secrets, only meant to be known by high-level pro heroes, so I had no idea who they were at the time. Again, they were shady and they didn't really hide that they were villains even if they didn't say it. But...I was so desperate that I looked past it." 

Sukui was silent. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up as if she was trying to concentrate on something.

"S-Sukui?" Izuku called out to her.

Sukui looked up at him, still not saying a word, and just stared at him. Very intensely.

"Are you...scanning me?" Izuku asked in confusion.

_**Scanning complete, the subject is confirmed to be Midoriya Izuku. **_Sukui's scanners confirmed. __

_**Reviewing the subject's identity and crossing it with the subject's actions...error. Checking for lies...error. None found. Error, error, error. **_

Sukui held her head. "AH! My head freaking hurts!"

Izuku's eyes widened. "That...that shouldn't be happening I didn't give the ability to feel pain!"

_**Error! Error! Error! Error! Numerous impossibilities and errors detected. Emergency shutdown initiated. **_

Suddenly Sukui's body became limp, her head fell to the table, and her eyes closed.

"SUKUI!"

Meanwhile elsewhere.

"Ah. Another failure." The Doctor said as he watched another one of his Nomus dies.

"Having trouble old friend?" Said a voice coming from behind him.

The doctor jumped, and quickly turned around, seeing none other than Tomura Shigaraki standing behind him.

"Shigaraki?!" The Doctor asked, freaked out at first. "I...didn't know that All for One told you about this place."

"I didn't," Tomura said, confusing the doctor. "It seems that something rather unexpected has happened." 

"Wait...that way of speaking, your movements…" The Doctor started putting two and two together. "All for One?"

"Indeed." All for One said. "It seems that my quirk has somehow duplicated my consciousness, and it has now supplanted Tomura's."

"Incredible." The Doctor gasped. "All for One has even more secrets than I could have imagined!"

"Tomura is still here of course. But his will cannot beat mine." All for One explained.

"I see! So, what will you do now?" The Doctor asked. "Are you still planning on retiring?" 

"No." All for One answered. "I don't know what it is. Perhaps something to do with my quirk or Tomura's presence in my mind, but the thought of retiring while that fool All Might still breathes...irks me to no end. It seems like it's time to remake my plans once more."

Meanwhile, with the original All for One.

_You know you think with me being as old as I am, I would be better as something as simple and every day as cooking. _All for One thought as he stared at the burnt pancakes he made.

He looked behind him at Yoi and Eri, both staring at him while he deliberately blocked the view of the pancakes with his body.

_Crap I knew I shouldn't have stopped ordering out. Alright, do I have a quirk for this...I have a healing quirk but will that work on pancakes? _All for One stuck out his finger, and his fingernail suddenly grew, becoming sharper, thicker, and turning green. 

He stuck his nail into the pancake and was both amazed and relieved to find that the burns started to go away. Until the pancake was just a normal looking, non burned pancake.

_Hmm, interesting. I knew keeping that quirk was a good idea. _All for One proceeded to do this to the rest of the burnt pancakes.

Once the pancakes were all fixed, he turned around with a plate full of pancakes in hand.

"The food is ready." All for One served all three of them.

"Thanks, Aku!" Yoi chirped as he scarfed down his food. His sensors tricked him into thinking he was hungry. 

"Thank you," Eri said quietly, eating her pancakes very slowly and carefully. 

All for One looked at the two of them with a bit of pride swelling up within him. _Heh heh. Ah, here I am. All for One, nightmare of the underworld, slaughterer of countless heroes...feeling pride at having failed to cook pancakes, and then fixing them with a quirk. Like that required any skill. Still, perhaps with a bit of practice, I can improve. And if I make a mistake, I'll just fix it with that quirk. After all, it's not their complain-  
_

"These taste kind of bland," Yoi commented. 

All for One paused for a moment, before sighing. "You'll say my food is bland, and yet here you are devouring it as if it was your last meal. And here I had nearly forgotten how ungrateful you can be."

"I'm not ungrateful!" Yoi objected, pouting slightly. "It's called constructive criticism! And Sensei says that it's a good thing."

"Well let's see how she reacts when she's on the receiving end of that criticism." All for One deadpanned.

"I like the pancakes," Eri said in her meek quiet voice. 

All for One smiled, patting her on the head. "At least you're on my side."

"That's because Eri's an angel and wouldn't say a bad thing about anything," Yoi said. 

"I-I'm not an angel." Eri looked down at her feet. "I'm a monster."

"Nu-uh!" Yoi objected. "Monsters are bad people that use their power to hurt people! And you don't hurt people so you're not a monster!" 

"But…" Eri looked at him. "My quirk-"

"Oh are you on about that again!" Yoi gave her an annoyed look. "You can't control your quirk! That's not your fault!"

"Yes, listen to him." All for One wasn't exactly good at...comforting people. He was good at using people's grief to manipulate them, he was good at bringing people's worst qualities, he was good at manipulating people's egos. But comforting little girls, not so much. 

Whenever Eri got into her dressed state(Something that happened annoying often if you asked him) he mostly just let Yoi take care of it. His little brother was far nicer than he was, although he lacked any sort of subtlety and was rather...adamant about his opinions.

"You're an angel and I don't wanna hear anything else!" Yoi crossed his arm.

"But-"

"Nope."

"I-"

"Nada!"

"Overhaul-"

"Is a monster!" Yoi finished. "And he's a big fat liar! I'm sure your quirk could do something good!"

"Yes!" If there was something All for One was good at, it was utilizing quirks. "With some training, you could become a fantastic doctor."

"A...doctor?" Eri looked unsure.

"Yes. Your quirk could be a blessing to those who are on death's door." All for one continued.

"A blessing?" Eri repeated, touching her horn.

"Yeah, your right! She could rewind people before they got hurt!" Yoi added. "See! I knew I was right!" 

"You think...I can save people, with my quirk?" Eri asked.

"Yes!" Yoi shouted.

As the children continued to talk, All for One looked at the clock.

"It seems the time has come for you two to go." All for One said.

Yoi looked at the clock. "Ah crap!"

"Language!" All for One scolded.

Yoi, literally, picked up Eri and hoisted her over his head, before running upstairs to his room and grabbing both their book bags with his mouth.

"NW WIME TW WATH WETH BO!" He shouts with his bookbags in his mouth, before running towards the open window.

"Wait now let's use the stairs!" Eri tried to tell him but it was too late, and Yoi jumped out the second-story window, landing with a jolt. 

"WO WCHOOL!" He cheers as he runs to school.

"That boy." All for One sighed, still smiling.

Having his brother back was everything All for One thought it would be. A pain in the ass that brought on endless problems and never stopped questioning him no matter what he did.

And was entirely worth it despite that. He was a bright, cheerful distraction to life's many problems.

Eri was a nice bonus. She was quiet, didn't ask for much, and was grateful whenever she did get something. Of course, she did have that extreme depression of hers that he had no clue how to deal with. 

_I should probably get her to a psychologist. I'd need to make up a story for why she had all these traumas though. Can't exactly tell them the truth. _All for One suddenly felt a weird disturbance. _It feels like Tomura's fucked something up. And in spectacular fashion...Well. Hopefully, it has nothing to do with me.  
_

**So now we have two All for One's!**

**To explain, to those who read the manga, remember when All for One's consciousness seemed to affect Tomura during his fight with the heroes after he got All for One? Well in this Tomura didn't really have the character development and strength of will to just tell it to fuck off like he did in the manga, so it just takes over his body. He's still there but it's like he's sleeping. **

**Anyway, please review and have a nice day.  
**


End file.
